Le petit frère
by lasurvolte
Summary: Ce que c'est chiant d'être inspecteur, surtout quand on est sur une enquête qui mène nulle part, qu'un mec sans foi ni loi du nom d'Uchiwa y est mêlé et qu'on découvre qu'il a un frère... Il y a des jours où on ferait mieux de rester couché…
1. Il a un frère?

**Titre :** Le petit frère

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Même si je fais n'importe quoi avec eux, ils continuent d'appartenir à kishi (

**Résumé : **Ce que c'est chiant d'être inspecteur, surtout quand on est sur une enquête qui mène nulle part, qu'un mec sans foi ni loi du nom d'Uchiwa y est mêlé et qu'on découvre qu'il a un frère... Il y a des jours où on ferait mieux de rester couché…

**Couple :** qui se pose encore la question ?

**Note :** désolé pour les fautes et tout le reste.

**Note IMPORTANTE :** c'est une UA vraiment bizarre, je ne respecte pas l'âge des personnages, et puis même l'âge de certains personnages va vous surprendre. J'ai un peu manié ça comme j'en avais envie et ça donne un gros n'importe quoi. Autre chose, je ne suis jamais allée à Brooklyn, jamais posé un pied en Amérique, alors tout est faux et fiction, j'invente tout et n'importe quoi, les procédures, les manières de travailler, les noms des endroits… Etc. Pour finir il y a des persos OC, des persos OOC, pleins de gros mots, pleins de débilités, et puis pleins d'erreurs… M'enfin j'espère que cette fic (si vous avez encore le courage de la lire) vous plaira…

* * *

J'avais une migraine d'enfer, le truc qui ne passe pas, qui reste bien encré dans la tête et qui viens même vous emmerder dans votre sommeil le plus profond. Mais, au niveau du sommeil, je n'avais pas ce problème puisque ça faisait bien trois jours que je ne dormais plus.

Je m'étirai et relu pour la centième fois le dossier. Cette affaire n'avançait pas, elle s'enlisait même. Deux femmes retrouvées assassinés dans les mêmes circonstances, mais à deux endroits différents ; un petit farceur s'amusait à échanger les boîtes de magie à double fond par de vraies boîtes où la pauvre victime se voyait tranchée par les épées du magiciens qui ne se doutait, bien sûr, de rien. Pas une empreinte, pas un témoin, du boulot de pro. Et aucun indice. La seule chose qu'on pouvait faire pour l'instant était d'interdire les spectacles de magie… Ca ne durerait pas longtemps. Quelle idée j'avais eu de venir m'installer à Brooklyn… Bon, ce n'était pas le Bronx, j'avoue. Mais les problèmes ici aussi y en avait, la drogue, les prostitués, les assassinas bizarre, les règlements de compte, tout ça c'était également connu dans le coin.

Je soupirai. Le Japon me manquait… Pourquoi je l'avais quitté déjà ? Ah oui… Une histoire de mutation, parce qu'il paraîtrait que je serais plus efficace par ici. Je ne saurais dire aujourd'hui si c'était vraiment un compliment.

On vient me déranger dans mes pensés déprimantes :

- Patron, un appel pour vous

- Bordel ! J'avais pourtant demandé à ce qu'on ne me dérange pas

- C'est que… Euh… C'est votre ex-femme

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois.

- Ok ok, passez l'appel ici.

La jeune femme obéit, je pris le téléphone.

- Allo ?

- Bonjour inspecteur Miller

- Arrête ça !

- Quoi ? C'est pourtant ton nouveau petit nom depuis que t'es à Brooklyn.

- Oui… Mais, tu peux m'appeler Naruto, tu sais !

- Si tu veux, Naruto.

Son rire cristallin, elle se moquait de moi.

- Bon tu voulais quoi ma chérie

- Je ne suis plus ta chérie, pour toi c'est Ino

- C'est vrai… Ino

- Et en fait je voudrais t'annoncer mon nouveau mariage

- Oh…

- Il s'appelle Chooji, il est un peu rond, mais tellement gentil !

- Bah j'espère qu'il prendra bien soin de toi alors

- Bien plus que toi

Merci ma chérie …

- Tu voulais m'annoncer ton mariage ?

- Non en fait je t'appelle pour te dire qu'on part six mois en voyage de noces.

- Ça c'est du voyage de noces.

- Et donc que je vais te confier Sakura

- QUOI ??

- C'est ta fille, il faut bien que tu prennes soin d'elle de temps en temps

- Bien sûr mais…

- Alors c'est décidé, tu la recevras la semaine prochaine, vendredi à 17 heures, ne l'oublie pas à l'aéroport, je te connais, t'es tête en l'air.

Elle parlait de notre fille comme d'un colis qu'on envoie quand on en veut plus. J'aurais bien voulu être méchant avec elle, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

- Ok !

- Merci Miller

- Naruto

- Aller à la revoyure, va !

Et elle raccrocha. Je reposai le téléphone… Mon ex-femme… Un jour je lui dirai ses quatre vérités en face, je lui dirai que si notre mariage était un échec ça n'était pas ma faute mais plutôt de la sienne, elle qui me critiquait à longueur de temps, de journées, à me dire que mon boulot ne gagnait rien, à me rabaisser… Et à me jeter dehors un jour comme ça, parce qu'elle en avait marre. Et bah, je pouvais être fier, non seulement j'avais eu la mutation la plus pourrie que je puisse avoir, en plus mon mariage avait été un bide total… Et j'allais revoir ma fille après 6 ans d'absence… J'aurais pu m'en réjouir, mais quelque chose me disait que sa chère mère avait du l'éduquer pour qu'elle me déteste… Je me frottai les cheveux en soupirant pour la troisième fois de la journée. Je me ferais bien un petit café moi, je commence sérieusement à être épuisé.

Commençant à me lever pour mettre en œuvre mes pensés, on fit à nouveau irruption dans mon bureau :

- Chef, chef ! ENFIN

- Vanessa qu'est ce qui se passe, encore?

- On a trouvé un témoin

Première bonne nouvelle de la journée…

- Où est-il ?

- Peyer est en train de l'interroger.

- Je viens.

Je suis arrivé dans la salle où Peyer interrogeait notre témoin. Peyer, c'était le gringalet, genre le mec que tout le monde a envie d'embêter ou de tabasser. Il ne devait sa place qu'à sa méchanceté, ses mots et regards haineux, il était du genre à vous poignarder dans le dos. Je le détestais ce mec. Un jour, il vous trahissait et jamais au bon moment. Justement, je faisais bien d'aller mettre mon grain de sel à l'interrogatoire, le témoin était un petit black, et s'il y avait quelque chose que ce cher Peyer détestait, c'était bien les blacks.

- Alors le négro, tu vas répondre aux questions ?

- Va te faire foutre !

Je mis le hola :

- Allons, on se calme, Peyer allez donc vous occupez des dossiers en retard, je vais interroger notre ami

Il se leva à contre cœur et me jeta un regard haineux. Je restai impassible et il sortie de la pièce sans encombre. Je m'assis en face du témoin et lui sourit :

- Salut, moi c'est Miller, et toi ?

Le petit hésita puis finis par dire son nom dans un grognement :

- Stanley

- Tu as quel âge ?

- 15 ans

- Ah le bel age

- Pff ! Tu parles le vieux !

- Ouais, mais mes 15 ans me manquent…

- Vous zavez quel age m'sieur ?

- 35 ans

- Oh le vieeeux

- Ouais ! Ca te dirait un café ?

- Je bois pas de café, moi !

- Tu voudrais quelque chose à boire ?

- Non

- Ok, à manger ?

- Non plus

- Comme tu veux.

- Dites vous vouliez pas m'poser des questions ?

- On m'a dit que tu savais quelque chose sur l'affaire des boîtes magiques échangées

- Ouaip

- Est-ce que ça te dirait de m'aider ?

- J'sais pas moi, c'est dangereux de témoigner

- Je te demanderai juste de me dire ce que tu sais, après je t'oublie

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui

- Si on vous demande qui que c'est qui vous a aidé vous répondrez…

- Que je ne sais pas !

- Promis ?

- Ouais

- Ok ! Je marche… En fait, j'me baladais tranquille dans la rue le soir, pis là je vois un mec pas net. Il cause à un autre gars, moi m'sieur, j'ai pris peur, zavaient l'air dangereux, j'me suis planqué et j'ai tout vu. D'abord, ils échangeaient de l'argent, pi y'en a un des deux qui dis que c'tait une bonne idée l'échange des boîtes de magie, qu'c'tait vraiment un bon coup, l'autre y rigole mais genre… Trop froidement, vous voyez le genre de rire qu'fait froid dans le dos. Pis le premier commence à s'inquiéter, il demande : vous allez rien m'faire m'sieur Uchiwa, mais l'autre il a pas répondu et j'ai entendu des coups de feu, il l'avait tué, m'sieur. Je me suis encore fais plus petit moi. Finalement l'autre est parti.

- Comment tu m'as dit qu'il l'a appelé ?

- Uchiwa

- T'es sûr et certain de cela ?

- Ouais, complètement

Enfin, j'avais une piste. Et ce n'était pas n'importe qui, non. Là je venais de pêcher un gros poisson. Cette affaire s'annonçait beaucoup plus sérieuse qu'elle en avait l'air. Uchiwa…

J'avais déjà eut une fois à faire à lui par le passé. Ce mec… C'était une ordure finie, un fumier parmi les fumiers. Le genre de mec qu'on envoie à la chaise électrique avec un petit ricanement parce qu'on se débarrassait de la pire espèce d'humain. Itachi Uchiwa, cette fois-ci je le tenais, et je n'étais pas prêt de le lâcher.

- Merci petit, tu m'as été d'une aide très précieuse, ne t'inquiète pas je n'oublierai pas notre accord

- Ok ! Cool m'sieur, je peux partir maintenant ?

- Ouais vas-y.

Et Stanley partit. Je pris ma veste et me dirigeai vers l'entrée :

- Patron vous allez où ?

- Me coucher ! J'en ai grand besoin… Demain j'irai rendre une petite visite à Monsieur Uchiwa…

- Hein ? Monsieur Uchiwa ? Vous êtes sûr ?

- Certain.

- …Ok…

- Merci, passez une bonne journée, au revoir.

Et je rentrai chez moi à 10 heures du matin. Une fois arrivé dans mon appartement crados, je pris un cachet d'aspirine et but au robinet, toute la vaisselle étant sale. Puis, j'allai dans la chambre et m'allongeai sur le lit. Enfin un peu de repos. Je m'endormis aussitôt.

¤¤¤¤

- Miller quelle joie de vous revoir

- Ce n'est pas réciproque, Uchiwa !

- Allons que me vaut cette douce visite ?

Ce mec… Il avait le don de m'énerver, à faire l'innocent, le mec joyeux et gentil, à se faire passer pour un véritable saint dans une baraque 50 fois trop grande pour lui, construite avec de l'argent gagné salement. Et ces 14 filles qui gloussaient à chaque mot qu'il disait.

- C'est pas une douce visite, je suis venu examiner votre maison.

- Et vous espérez y trouver quoi ?

- Des fausses boîtes de magie, par exemple

- Oh ! Vous parlez de cette misérable affaire. Alors là je voudrais vous épargner des efforts inutiles, je ne suis pas dans ce coup.

- C'est ça, cause toujours !

- J'ai des preuves

- Et moi des témoins qui ont entendu une discussion de boîte magique échangé entre un homme et un Uchiwa

- Dans ce cas mon cher Miller, j'ai le regret de vous annoncez que vous vous trompez d'Uchiwa

Je m'étouffai à moitié.

- Vous êtes en train d'insinuer qu'il existe un autre Uchiwa ?

- Exactement

- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?

- Pas le moins du monde ! Il existe bel et bien un autre Uchiwa, et l'assassin que vous recherchez n'est donc par conséquent pas ici.

- Et moi je pense que vous fumez trop

- J'ai arrêté il y a bien longtemps, et je connais mieux ma famille que vous… Cependant me voilà surpris d'apprendre qu'il est toujours vivant.

- Je ne comprends rien !

- Je pensais pourtant l'avoir tué de mes propres mains il y a de cela une quinzaine d'année… Bah… Tant pis, ça pourrait être amusant de le revoir

- Cessez ce petit jeu avec moi Uchiwa

- Ce n'est pas un jeu

- Alors quoi ? Qui est cet autre Uchiwa ?

- Mon petit frère

- Vous avez un petit frère, vous ?

- Oui

Quelle nouvelle… Si notre assassin était le petit frère d'Itachi, nous n'étions pas sortis de cette affaire, surtout si ce dernier était de la même graine que son frangin.

- Si vous le retrouvez Miller, envoyez moi son adresse, j'aurais tellement de chose à lui raconter.

- Si je vous envoie son adresse Uchiwa, ça sera celle de la prison

- Comme vous le voulez, si cela vous amuse d'enfermer mon petit frère

- D'ailleurs quel âge a-t-il ce petit frère ?

- Oh… Sûrement tout comme vous… 35 ans.

- Et son nom ?

- Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Je n'oublierai pas

Puis je sortis de la demeure, vexé. J'avais finalement gobé cette histoire de petit frère, mais Itachi ne perdait rien pour attendre.

¤¤¤

_Itachi regarda partir l'inspecteur, puis son sourire disparut, il se leva et balança tout ce qu'il trouvait à sa portée, effrayant les filles présentes. _

- _Alors il est vivant… Il est vivant… Et c'est lui qui a tué Stecy et Vicky… Petit frère… Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire… Mais tu vas me le payer très cher…_

_Puis se calmant un peu, il partit dans un rire de fou _

- _Il faudra que je remercie ce cher Miller, grâce à lui je sais que tout est de ta faute et je vais pouvoir te faire souffrir comme avant… AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA_

¤¤¤

A nouveau assit dans mon bureau, ma migraine est revenu. J'ai demandé à Vanessa de faire des recherches sur la famille Uchiwa, et quand je lis le dossier qui contient énormément de trou, je me demande encore ce que je fous à Brooklyn et pourquoi je prends pas ma retraite pour avoir une maison avec jardin et enfin trouver le véritable amour… Allez tiens bon Naruto, tu n'as que 35 ans c'est jeune, tu en verras d'autre des histoires. Mais celle là… En gros nous sommes en présence d'une grande famille japonaise, des gens riches et bien vu, une société qui ramène beaucoup d'argents, et deux fils, deux futurs successeurs. Le premier Itachi Uchiwa petit génie comme on en fait plus, une perle, réussissant tout ce qu'il entreprend, il devint un des meilleurs employé de la société à l'âge d'à peine 17 ans. Le deuxième Sasuke Uchiwa surdoué également, se trouve avec des notes excellentes, cependant il semble plus contraint à travailler dans la société. L'histoire s'arrête là. Elle reprend un peu plus tard, Itachi a 26 ans, a pris maintenant la place de patron dans la société remplaçant son père, Sasuke qui en a 20 n'est pas loin en dessous. Puis un jour l'aîné rentre chez lui après une longue journée de travaille et toute sa famille se trouve être assassiné. Le clan tout entier. Complètement traumatisé, il décide de déménager en Amérique, fin de l'histoire.

Aujourd'hui Itachi était connu pour l'ordure qu'il était. Et je me souvenais encore de ses paroles :

- _Je pensais pourtant l'avoir tuer de mes propres mains il y a de cela une quinzaine d'année…_

L'enfoiré… C'était sûrement lui qui avait exterminé sa famille. La raison ? Sûrement le pouvoir, la force, un plaisir satisfaisant de détruire. Quelle importance. Seulement voilà, il avait dût rater le petit frère puisque celui-ci semblait toujours envie… Malheureusement il avait également l'air de suivre la voix de l'aînée, et ça je ne pouvais le tolérer, il fallait que je retrouve ce mec. Passé difficile ou non, je l'enferme.

¤¤¤

_Il se réveilla en sursaut, encore ce cauchemar, il tremblait de tous ses membres comme chaque fois qu'il se souvenait. Il aurait voulu pouvoir oublier, mais c'était impossible. Il se sentait mal, tellement mal. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Il faisait nuit, il était tard, tant pis. Il avait besoin d'air. Il marcha, n'allant nulle part, il longea les routes, rencontra quelques putes qui voulaient lui donner du plaisir mais il refusa. Il n'avait le droit à aucun plaisir, sa seule raison de vivre était la vengeance. Il n'avait plus sommeil, il n'irait pas se recoucher d'aussitôt, de toute façon sa demeure se trouvait être un journal par terre dans une bouche de métro, quelque chose qui donnait pas envie d'y retourner. Il avait pourtant assez d'argent pour se payer un luxueux hôtel mais il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, s'il étalait son or, son frère le retrouverait vite et ça en serait fini de lui. Alors qu'il réfléchissais à son plan et à ce qui lui restait à faire avant d'atteindre celui qu'il détestait le plus, il se retrouva entouré d'une bande qui s'ennuyait et qui était en manque de tapage. Sasuke porta la main à sa poche, oh le con il avait oublié son canif. Bon tant pis il irait avec les poings. Ceux qui l'attaquèrent se retrouvèrent vite par terre, il voulu en profiter pour s'éclipser, il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, mais l'un d'eux mal assommé se releva couru vers lui et le brun n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Un couteau planté à côté du cœur, il tomba par terre. _

¤¤¤

J'étais encore sur l'affaire des boîtes échangées, quand Vanessa vint me déranger une fois de plus.

- Chef ! On a retrouvé un homme blessé à mort sur le pavé, il est à l'hôpital maintenant, dans le coma…

Mais pourquoi me dérangeait-on pour un homme blessé ? Avec les règlements de compte, ça arrivait tout le temps, une affaire à la fois, s'il vous plaît.

- Je pensais que ça pourrait vous intéresser…

- Et pourquoi ça m'intéresserait ?

- En fait les journalistes trop curieux l'ont pris en photos et… Tenez !

Je pris exaspérer le journal qu'elle me tendait et regardai la photo. Au début je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir, l'image était d'assez mauvaise qualité en plus, et en noir et blanc. Mais en y regardant de plus près, avançant les yeux sur l'image…

- ...

- Il lui ressemble non ?

- Ils ont un air de famille…

- L'enquête s'annonce peut-être plus facile que vous ne le pensiez, vous ne croyez pas patron ?

- Si… Peut-être

Ou peut-être pas, parce que si le garçon était dans le coma à l'heure qu'il était il faudrait attendre je ne sais combien de temps avant qu'il se réveille, et surtout si Itachi tombait sur le journal et voyait cette photo… Il était bien possible que cette personne ne se réveille jamais. Il fallait agir. Je pris ma veste et sortit sans donner d'explication. Il était au Saint Clare's Hospital, je connaissais. Je m'y rendis à toute vitesse, priant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. J'arrivai à temps. Il était toujours vivant, couché sur le lit d'hôpital, une machine vérifiant les battements de son cœur. En vrai et en couleur, on ne pouvait plus douté, il était bel et bien « le petit frère ». Je venais de retrouver Sasuke Uchiwa.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : eh oui c'est bizarre…

Naruto : je suis vieux

L'autatrice : eh ouais

Sasuke : je suis un assassin

L'autatrice : aussi

Itachi : je suis génial

L'autatrice : qui l'a laissé entrer celui là ? Bon très bien je vais en profiter pour faire de la sauce bolognaise à l'Itachi 'affûte ses couteaux'

Sasuke affûte ses kunai

Naruto affûte Kyuubi


	2. Le sauver

**Titre :** Le petit frère

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Même si je fais n'importe quoi avec eux, ils continuent d'appartenir à kishi (

**Résumé : **Pourquoi on protège un assassin contre un autre ? Pourquoi ne pas les laisser s'entretuer ? Mais pour certain c'est à la justice de décider.

**Couple :** vous me connaissez non ? (Allez lire mon profil si non)

**Note :** désolé pour les fautes et tout le reste.

**Note IMPORTANTE :** c'est une UA vraiment bizarre, je ne respecte pas l'âge des personnages, et puis même l'âge de certains personnages va vous surprendre. J'ai un peu manié ça comme j'en avais envie et ça donne un gros n'importe quoi. Autre chose, je ne suis jamais allée à Brooklyn, jamais posé un pied en Amérique, alors tout est faux et fiction, j'invente tout et n'importe quoi, les procédures, les manières de travailler, les noms des endroits… Etc. Pour finir il y a des persos OC, des persos OOC, pleins de gros mots, pleins de débilités, et puis pleins d'erreurs… M'enfin j'espère que cette fic (si vous avez encore le courage de la lire) vous plaira…

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**NightYuki :** je donne Itachi a qui le veut, je déteste ce gars (mais il irait bien avec neji, ça c'est sûr) ! Uh ! Oui ma blague sur les « affûte » était bien débile.

**Miku :** je vais me gêner de l'assassiner, et de le torturer avant MOUAHAHAHHA ! Et il n'y aura pas de Sasuke/Sakura 'beurk' !

* * *

- Il faut le mettre sous protection !

- Et moi je vous dis que je ne vous laisserai pas emmener le malade chez vous

- Mais…

- Si vous voulez le protéger, faites venir quelques flics par ici

- Vous ne comprenez pas qui est Itachi Uchiwa, vous.

- Je me fiche de comprendre ou pas, le patient ne peux pas être transporté comme ça dans différents endroits juste parce que monsieur l'inspecteur le demande !

Ca fait bien une heure maintenant que nous avons cette discussion inutile et mon mal de crâne empire à chaque minute. C'est pas possible ça, se disputer au dessus d'un presque mort mais pas tout à fait juste pour lui sauver la vie alors que ce n'est qu'un assassin après tout. Bordel ! Et même si c'est le cas c'est à la justice de décider de son sort et pas à son frère, je ne lui laisserai pas ce plaisir. Bien sûr je pourrais faire venir quelques flics pour garder la chambre comme il dit, mais Uchiwa ça ne l'arrêterait pas, il les assommerait – enfin ça s'il est de bonne humeur - et pouf plus de Sasuke. Bien sûr l'emmener chez moi ce n'était pas non plus la meilleure solution, mais le fait de ne pas trouver son frère là où il devrait être pourrait le ralentir quelque temps. Le temps que ce mec se réveille et puisse être jugé. C'était le seul choix que j'avais, mais il fallait que ce médecin me le laisse.

- Si vous laissez ce gars à l'hôpital demain il est mort !

- C'est vous qui le dites

- Je ne sais pas ce que lui veut Itachi, mais je sais qu'il ne s'en sortira pas vivant !

- C'est encore vous qui le dites

- Ecoutez, j'en ai marre ! Ce n'est pas une demande que je vous fais, c'est un ordre que je vous donne ! Je veux que ce patient soit transporté chez moi avec toutes les machines qui le maintiennent en vie !

- Ca va vous coûter cher

Bien sûr je n'avais pas l'argent. Si j'étais assez riche pour me permettre ce genre de chose, ça ferait longtemps que je ne serais plus l'inspecteur Miller.

- Je me fiche du prix

- Très bien puisque vous insistez

Ici, tout est une question de pognon, si tu payes assez bien, t'obtiens tout ce que tu veux. Même chez les médecins. Mais au moins, j'ai gagné, pour l'argent je me débrouillerai plus tard, le plus important maintenant c'est de protéger Sasuke.

¤¤¤

Une fois que le médecin a donné son autorisation, tout c'est passé très vite, ils ont préparé une ambulance et ont emmené le petit frère Uchiwa jusque chez moi. Maintenant je me retrouvais seul devant le lit à me demander ce que j'étais entrain de foutre vraiment. Faire tout ça pour un assassin, je ne devais pas être dans mon état normal. Je n'étais même pas sûr que ce mec se réveille. Et puis ce mal de crâne incessant… Je pris une aspirine. Puis me rassis devant le lit.

- Qu'est ce que tu cherches à faire toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu suis les traces de ton frère ?

Voilà que je causais à ce mec maintenant, ça n'allait vraiment pas bien… Pourtant je continuai :

- Ce mec a fait souffrir tellement de gens sans jamais être punis, j'entends encore les cris et les pleurs des familles des victimes alors que lui riait à l'abri dans son château. Toi à qui il a fait vivre ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais pareil ? Pourquoi avoir tué ces deux femmes ?

Pourquoi j'avais choisis ce métier déjà ? Ah oui ! Je me souviens. Quand j'étais gosse, je criais haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre que j'allais devenir un super héros, un inspecteur super génial qui saurait résoudre toutes les affaires du monde et qui punirait tous les méchants. Comme j'étais bête. Être inspecteur ça vous apportes que des emmerdes, et puis même si vous arrivez parfois à attraper le méchant, soit il vous échappe entre les doigts pour faute de preuves, soit il est bien placé et sort son pognon pour étouffer l'affaire.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas choisis le bon métier… Et toi tu voulais faire quoi ? Je ne pense pas que tu avais prévu d'être un assassin si ? T'as repris l'affaire familiale mais sûrement que tu rêvais d'autre chose…

Je regardai Sasuke, il semblait usé par la vie. Je disais ça à cause de la lassitude qui pouvait se lire sur son visage même lorsqu'il était endormi. À l'observer comme ça, à sentir sa fragilité, à regarder cet air las qui se peignait sur ses traits, à voir cette beauté qui se dégageait malgré tout de lui, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre que ce mec fût un assassin. Contrairement à son frère qui respirait la haine sur ses sourires ironiques, ce plaisir de vivre et cette confiance en soit, Sasuke, lui, semblait complètement perdu dans un monde pas fait pour lui.

- Mais qu'est ce que je fous, voilà que je commence à te plaindre alors que t'es qu'une espèce d'ordure qui a lâchement assassiné deux filles sans te salir les mains puisque tu laissais un innocent faire le sale boulot à ta place. T'as tué un pauvre mec dans la rue tout ça parce qu'il te félicitait pour tes sales coups. Les saloperies comme toi on les enferme et on les passe à la chaise électrique.

Est-ce que tu m'as entendu dans ton coma, est ce que c'est ça qui t'as fait réagir ? Toujours est-il qu'après ma phrase tu as ouvert les yeux. Tu les as tourné vers moi et tu m'as regardé. Mon cœur a réagi bizarrement, tombant dans mon estomac pour je ne sais quelle raison, juste parce que tu avais des putains de beaux yeux, tout le contraire de ceux cernés de ton frère qui les allongeais et lui donnait un regard méchant, toi ils semblaient tellement noirs, tristes et vides avec cette sorte de pureté dans le regard, c'était dingue, moi qui pensais que tous les assassins avaient des yeux mauvais. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, voilà que je m'emballe pour des yeux, faut que j'arrête. Tu me regardes l'air de demander où tu es et qui je suis.

- Je suis l'inspecteur Miller, et ici tu es chez moi…

- Pour…quoi….

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'hôpital ? Parce que si je t'y avais laissé je suppose que tu ne serais plus en vie à l'heure qu'il est…

Regard d'incompréhension.

- Itachi Uchiwa semblait heureux de savoir que son petit frère était vivant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire

Ses yeux se rembrunirent, il tourna la tête de l'autre côté.

- Ne crois pas que je t'aide pour le plaisir, c'est juste que j'insupporte ce gars et que je ne le laisserai pas sortir vainqueur. Mais pour ce que tu as fais tu seras jugé et la prison t'attend sûrement.

Tu ne semblas pas troublé pour ça, continuant de regarder le plafond en silence. Au bout de quelques instants tu avais refermés les yeux. J'appelai au bureau histoire de leur dire que je ne viendrai pas travailler avant quelques temps, puis à l'hôpital juste pour prévenir que tu étais réveillé et je demandai si un Uchiwa était passé, mais apparemment non. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance il n'avait pas eu le journal. Je m'étirai un peu puis continuai de surveiller le petit frère…

¤¤¤

_Itachi regardait le journal avec un sourire carnassier._

- _Alors, il est bien vivant… Enfin, pour l'instant il se bat entre la vie et la mort. Bats-toi petit frère, ça serait trop bête de mourir aussi vite… Je n'aurais pas le plaisir de te faire souffrir encore un peu… _

_Une femme vint s'accrocher au coup de l'homme qui lisait._

- _Itachi chéri, qu'est ce qu'il a donc de si amusant ce garçon ?_

- _PFOUAHAHAHAH, ses larmes, ses larmes sont tellement drôles… Je voudrais pouvoir le faire pleurer et pleurer encore tellement ça me fait rire._

- _Tu es tellement méchant, Itachi chéri_

- _Je sais, je sais…_

_Et il continua de rire en regardant la photo sur le journal. Il n'irait pas à l'hôpital tout de suite, oh non, il allait le laisser encore un peu en vie histoire de s'amuser._

¤¤¤

On était vendredi matin, il me semblait que j'oubliais quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi. Le dormeur s'était réveillé plusieurs fois et je l'avais nourris avec de la vraie nourriture, si on pouvait dire que des ramen instantanées pouvait être considéré comme de la vraie nourriture. Mais moi j'adorais ça alors bon, et puis c'était sûrement mieux que d'être nourris au travers de tuyaux.

Il semblait aller mieux. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un se remettre aussi rapidement d'une blessure aussi grave. D'ailleurs, ce matin là, j'entendis l'eau couler. Je courus dans ma chambre mais il n'était plus là, il s'était complètement débranché et était parti sous la douche comme s'il n'avait jamais été blessé.

Quand il sortit je voulus l'engueuler comme un gosse qui avait fait une connerie, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. Vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux encore mouillés, debout le regard dans le vague, mince, qu'est-ce qu'il était bien foutu. Mais à quoi je pensais moi ? Je suis complètement malade.

- Tu ne devrais pas te lever comme ça, ta blessure est grave.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- Non, mais je voudrais pas que tu me claques entre les doigts avant que j'ai eu le plaisir de te mettre en pris… Attend qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je m'habille ça se voit pas ?

- Tu pourrais me prévenir que je me retourne avant d'enlever ta serviette

Ce que je fis immédiatement d'ailleurs.

- Oh c'est que monsieur Miller serait timide

- La ferme !

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes.

- Par contre…

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que…

- Quoi ?

- …

- C'est toi qui fais ton timide maintenant Uchiwa

- Tu pourrais me prêter des fringues ?

Je me retournai à nouveau en me souvenant tout à coup qu'il était nu comme un vers et de fermer les yeux.

- Je t'apporte ça tout de suite.

Ouvrant les yeux mais regardant vers mon placard je me dirigeai vers celui-ci, puis sortis des affaires.

- Comme je suis plus petit que toi, ça risque d'être juste

- Je ferai avec

De toute façon il n'a pas trop le choix. Une fois qu'il fût habillé je pus le regarder à nouveau.

- Donc maintenant, tu te recouches

- Non maintenant je pars, merci pour les vêtements

- Hein ? Mais… Mais tu peux pas partir, tu es un assassin et je te ferai jugé et…

- Tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances ?

- J'ai un témoin

- Chouette alors...

- Je…

Il pose un doigt sur ma bouche pour me faire taire :

- Miller… Tu m'as sauvé et je te revaudrai ça… Mais là, je peux pas rester ici. Itachi sait que je suis en vie et crois-moi que s'il me trouve il ne fera pas que me tuer.

- Mais…

- Je dois y aller maintenant.

- Ton jugement…

- Tu sais bien autant que moi que ton témoin ne témoignera pas, et que tu n'as aucune autre preuve.

- Attend…

Mais il n'attendit pas, il ouvrit la fenêtre et avec une grande agilité il descendit les quatre étages entre mon appartement et le sol, pour finalement se retrouver en bas en un seul morceau. Il me fit un signe de la main comme pour me dire au revoir et disparu de l'autre côté de la rue. J'en suis resté bouche bée, l'air complètement stupide. Je n'ai même pas pu bouger ou même chercher à lui courir après. Je n'avais jamais vu un mec comme lui qui, blessé à mort et sortant à peine du coma, disparaissait aussi vite. En attendant, je venais de laisser s'échapper un assassin, quel abruti. Je tombai sur le lit en me passant la main sur le visage d'un geste exaspéré.

- Putain Uchiwa, tu fais chier !! Vous faites vraiment tous chier dans la famille !

¤¤¤

_Il était reconnaissant envers Miller, grâce à ce mec il pouvait échapper à Itachi, du moins pour l'instant. Il n'ignorait pas que son frère ne tarderait à le retrouver maintenant qu'il le savait en vie. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche alors, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Il lui restait encore trois assassinats… Le dernier étant celui de la personne qui avait détruit sa vie. Il savait qu'à la fin tout se jouerait sur un face à face, mais il tirerait le premier et pourrait enfin mettre à terme sa vengeance. Peu importe ce qui arriverait après ça, mais il devait au moins vivre jusque là et faire abstraction de la blessure près de son cœur_

_Il avait vraiment eu de chance sur ce coup là, peut-être parce que finalement son cœur lui avait été arraché. Bon maintenant le plus important était de trouver une cachette, il agirait la nuit, c'était plus facile…_

¤¤¤

19 heures, et toujours ce sentiment d'avoir oublié un truc important. J'ai subis toute la journée les moqueries et autres railleries débiles, à commencer par l'hôpital. Ah ! Il avait l'air beau l'inspecteur, lui qui tenait tant à sauver son assassin, il l'avait laissé fuir alors qu'il n'était sûrement pas en état de se battre. Le médecin a bien rigolé quand je lui ai ramené le matériel avec quelques explications. En plus, j'ai même pas l'argent pour le payer, là il a rigolé un peu moins fort et m'a traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux. Puis, je suis rentré bredouille à mon bureau et j'ai entendu Vanessa et Payer qui disaient que j'étais plus aussi jeune, qu'il était sûrement tant de prendre ma retraite, ils avaient raison. Sasuke m'avait échappé alors que j'étais en meilleure forme que lui, quelle ironie. J'avais sauvé un assassin et il était parti sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Cette histoire allait faire le tour de Brooklyn et l'inspecteur Miller deviendrait la risée de tous. Pff ! Je veux changer de métier. Et puis qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu oublier ? Pas moyen de me souvenir. Pourtant j'entends encore les mots vendredi 17 heures résonnés dans mes oreilles… Et puis soudain j'ai un Flash

- Oh merde ! J'ai oublié Sakura

Je sortis à toute vitesse et pris ma voiture jusqu'à l'aéroport. Comment j'avais pût oublier ça ! Bon ok, j'avais des problèmes, mais ma fille c'était ma fille bordel. J'aurais du penser à elle en premier. J'arrivai à l'aéroport à 20 heures, oh, bon sang, trois heures de retard, j'allais me faire tuer par mon ex-femme si elle l'apprenait. Je la cherchai partout et puis finalement je vis une jeune fille teinte en rose, un tatouage sur l'épaule, qui s'approchait de moi l'air désespéré et en colère :

- Otô-san !!!

Me dit-elle dans un ton de reproche, je commençais à m'excuser en japonais quand d'un air impatient elle me coupa :

- C'est bon, je parle couramment l'anglais, t'embête pas à ressortir ton japonais, le vieux. Je suis très surpris que tu sois là avec seulement trois heures de retard, Oka-san m'avait dit que tu viendrais sûrement que le lendemain, voir pas du tout. Tu n'as pas changé, de ce que je me souviens tu n'as jamais réussis à être à l'heure nulle part.

Et voilà les reproches. Faudra que je remercie mon ex-femme de l'avoir si bien éduqué.

- Je suis désolé d'être arrivé en retard… Une tonne de boulot et…

- Tu m'avais oublié dit le

- …

- Bon, passons, porte mes bagages, on va pas resté planté là pendant trois autres heures.

Alors obéissant bêtement aux ordres de ma fille je pris ces deux grosses valises et son énorme sac en bandoulière, direction la voiture.

- T'as vraiment une caisse pourris, je comprends que Oka-san t'as quitté

Merci, ça fait toujours du bien de recevoir ce genre de compliment. Je posai les sacs dans le coffre et fit monter ma fille dans la caisse _pourrie_, puis je conduisis jusque chez moi. Et merde, j'avais rien rangé, c'était le bordel le plus infâme… Je ne pouvais pas montrer ça à ma fille quand même.

- Euh… Reste quelques minutes dans la voiture, je viens te rechercher

- C' est ça

Je couru jusqu'à l'appartement, et commençai à foutre tous les habits en boule pour les jeter dans la corbeille de linges sales, puis essayai de nettoyer la vaisselle ou de la cacher, mais ma fille rentra à ce moment :

- Je t'avais dis de m'attendre…

- Te prends pas la tête, je savais que ça serait en bordel.

- …

- Bagnole pourrave, appartement pourrave… J'espère que le lycée où m'a inscris Oka-san est mieux

- …

- À moins que tout ce que tu approches deviennent pourrave ahahaha

Ce rire moqueur et méchant, oui on voyait bien l'influence de sa mère là.

- Moi aussi je suis très content de te revoir Sakura

Elle se mit à rire un peu plus fort.

- Bon trêve de plaisanterie va chercher mes affaires que je m'installe… Ah mais y a qu'une piaule, bon bah je vais squatter ton lit, le vieux. Tu dormiras dans le canapé.

Je soupirai, je ne voulais pas en entendre plus, et j'allai chercher ses bagages. Je me demande où était passé l'adorable petite Sakura que j'ai connu, celle qui venait me sauter dessus pour me faire mille câlins en souriant et en criant des « Oto-san » joyeux. Ma fille était ce qui m'avait le plus manqué dans mon divorce et aujourd'hui que je la retrouvais rebelle, comme sa mère. Y'a des jours où on se tirerait bien une balle dans la tête, et ce vendredi en faisait partie. Elle s'installa et puis je fis à manger et elle continua à me critiquer, quand enfin elle alla se coucher, je pus respirer. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, oui je savais que j'avais rater ma vie, que j'étais qu'un pauvre mec qui n'arrivait même pas à dire non à son ex-femme et qui se faisait donner des ordres par sa fille, qui laissait un assassin blessé s'échapper et qui n'avait de toute façon rien fait pour l'arrêter. Et puis quoi ? Je n'allais pas me mettre à pleurer pour si peu. C'était un jour sans, juste ça… Comme tous les autres jours depuis un paquet d'année. Et puis ce mal de crâne qui ne voulait pas partir…

A suivre…

L'autatrice : et voilà le chapitre deux ! Vous adorez Sakura je suis sûre !!

Naruto : euh…

Sasuke : est-ce qu'elle va être amoureuse de moi ?

L'autatrice : désolé mon grand mais j'écris pas encore des fics pédophiles, elle a 15 ans (ou 16 ? trou de mémoire) et t'en a 35

Sasuke : tant mieux je vais être tranquille alors

L'autatrice : ça c'est ce que tu crois


	3. Le retrouver

**Titre :** Le petit frère

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Même si je fais n'importe quoi avec eux, ils continuent d'appartenir à kishi (

**Résumé : **A la rencontre d'un marchand de barbe à papa pas si inconnu…

**Couple :** allez savoir

**Note :** désolé pour les fautes et tout le reste.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Neskiq :** je ne peux pas te rajouter sur msn puisque les adresses ne s'affichent pas, désolé ! Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! Sasuke et Naruto ne sont plus tout jeune, mais bon c'est pour l'histoire… Mais ce n'est pas si vieux que ça 35 balais…

**Ichiya :** oui c'est difficile à imaginer, moi-même j'avais du mal (dans ma tête c'est toujours les mômes que je connais). Et puis bon Sakura… Disons que les apparences sont trompeuses !

**Mizuka :** merciiii, je fais de mon mieux pour être originale (même si je ne suis pas sûre de vraiment l'être au fond). En tout cas contente que cette fic te plaise !

**Anonyme :** Naruto n'a pas finis d'en baver…

* * *

Une semaine que ma fille était là, une semaine que Sasuke m'avait échappé et pour l'instant pas de nouveau meurtre. Mais ça ne saurais pas tarder, pensais-je. Je nageais, je n'avais aucune trace de lui, aucun indice. J'avais l'impression que je ne le retrouverais jamais.

- Faudrait penser à prendre des vacances, patron.

Et Payer qui continuait à se foutre de ma gueule.

- La ferme Payer, je vais la boucler cette affaire.

- En aidant peut-être l'assassin à s'enfuir à nouveau.

- C'était une erreur, même s'il était blessé, il semblait en pleine forme.

- C'est peut-être vous qui ne l'êtes plus !

Ca ne servait à rien de discuter avec ce gars. Je me levai pour aller m'isoler dans mon bureau. Il me fallait un indice, n'importe quoi. J'allais le retrouver cet enfoiré, lui et les preuves qui me manque. Je l'enfermerai et je prouverai que je ne suis pas si vieux que ça. Des coups à la porte, Vanessa entrait dans mon bureau.

- Vous savez chef, Payer est peut-être un idiot, mais je pense qu'il a raison, vous devriez prendre un ou deux jours de congé

- C'est ça et laisser une ou deux femmes se faire tuer pendant ce temps…

- Peut-être, mais vous ne pouvez rien faire de toute façon maintenant non ? Le frère Uchiwa est introuvable, vous n'avez aucune autre piste, aucune preuve, peut-être que prendre des jours de congés vous changera les idées et vous pourrez mieux réfléchir à cette enquête. En plus, je crois que votre fille est là non ? Vous devriez lui faire visiter un peu la ville…

Vanessa parfois pouvait être d'une grande aide, elle avait raison. Quelques vacances ne me feraient pas de mal.

- C'est vrai, je pense que je vais prendre deux jours de congés, ça me fera du bien.

Elle me sourit, me tendis ma veste :

- Vous inquiétez pas patron, on s'occupe de tout, s'il y a un problème on vous appelle direct

Je la remerciai et sortis. Bon ça tombait bien, c'était le week-end, j'allais pouvoir sortir un peu avec ma fille et qui sait… essayer de resserrer les liens perdus avec elle. Quand je rentrai, elle était entrain de se faire peloter par un mec.

- Ahem… J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas…

- Aaaah Otô-san

Sakura remit vite son tee-shirt et se leva :

- Je te présente Lewis

- Enchanté Lewis…

- Enchanté monsieur

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger ma fille et toi, mais tu pourrais me dire d'où tu l'as connais ?

- Du lycée

- Juste depuis une semaine donc…À ce que je vois c'est déjà le grand amour…

- Otô-san, arrête ça !

- Désolé Sakura, je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses avoir par un crétin qui ne pense qu'à te baiser et te jeter.

- Otô-san !

- Bon Lewis, je t'emprunte ma fille pour le week-end !

- Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes le vieux ? T'es pas sûr une super affaire là ?

- Si, mais j'ai pris deux jours de congés

- Heeen, tu crains.

Celui qui craignais c'était Lewis, lui, son air bête, sa belle gueule, ses cheveux décoiffés, son jean mal mis, son calbut qui dépassait, ce qui craignais c'était ce fils à papa qui voulait se taper MA fille.

- T'as raison Sakura je crains, maintenant Lewis tu peux partir !

Le garçon soupira mais cru bon de partir avant que je m'énerve.

- Pff, t'es vraiment chiant

- J'ai le droit de m'occuper de ma fille, moi aussi

- Et qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

- Ca te dirait de visiter ?

- Non

- De faire les boutiques ?

- T'as pas d'argent, le vieux

- J'ai assez pour payer quelques fringues à ma fille

- Vraiment ?

- Oui

- Bon alors je te suis.

Et pour une fois elle ne ronchonna pas de l'après midi, elle passait dans les boutiques et riait en essayant des trucs très laids et des trucs moins moches. Elle blaguait avec les vendeuses et puis elle a même essayé de me faire acheter un truc pour moi, un truc qui faisait jeune d'après elle, après ses regards suppliant je finis de prendre le tee-shirt qu'elle me conseillait. Puis, nous sommes allés manger dans une pizzeria.

- Finalement, t'es plutôt cool, le vieux

- Je préfère quand tu dis « Otô-san »

- Otô-san

- Et puis n'écoute pas tout ce que te dis ta mère

- Pourtant elle a raison sur pleins de trucs

- Et tort sur beaucoup d'autres

- Peut-être

- Euh dis-moi Sakura…

- Quoi ?

- Ce Chooji, il est bien ?

- Oui, il a l'air vraiment sympa, il mange beaucoup, mais je pense qu'il s'occupera bien de maman.

- Tant mieux

- Tu t'inquiètes pour elle ?

- Hein ? Non pas du tout

- Mouais… C'est pas ce que dis ton visage, t'es tout rouge !

Je me grattai les cheveux et baissai la tête.

- Tu l'aimais ?

- Bien sûr, j'étais dingue de cette fille, ta mère c'était la plus belle de tout le lycée, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle au premier regard. Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait j'ai cru que je vivais un rêve…

- Alors pourquoi votre mariage n'a pas marché ?

- Bah tu sais…

- Mais hormis ça ?

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être parce que quand on devient adulte on se transforme en quelque chose de très bête. On voit plus les problèmes que l'amour… J'ai peut-être trop fait souffrir ta maman et elle m'a jeté dehors.

- Parce que tu voyais plus ton boulot qu'elle ?

- Peut-être…

J'étais content de pouvoir parler sérieusement à ma fille, finalement elle jouait un peu sa rebelle, mais elle était restée gentille.

Puis on rentra, après avoir maté des vidéos, on s'est couché et endormis tout de suite. Le lendemain je lui ai proposé d'aller faire un tour au cinéma et elle accepta. Un film à l'eau de rose comme savait si bien le faire les américains.

- Pouarf c'était vraiment nul ce film.

- Tu n'y connais rien en romantisme Otô-san.

- Je préfère peut-être les films d'actions.

- Moi j'aime beaucoup les belles histoires d'amour.

- C'est gnangnan.

- C'est tellement beau de se promettre un amour éternel.

- Ca n'a l'air de marcher que dans les films.

- Peut-être que t'as pas encore trouver la personne qu'il te fallait.

- Peut-être…

Mais à 35 ans je doutais retrouver un jour l'amour. Peut-être une aventure d'un ou deux soirs, sans plus.

- Oh, Otô-san, regarde un vendeur de barbe à papa, tu m'en achètes une s'il te plaît

- Si tu veux.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le vendeur. Je sortis mon portefeuille puis commandai deux barbes à papa, sans quitter mes sous des yeux. La voix qui me répondit « tout de suite » me sembla familière et je levai les yeux vers l'homme qui se retournait. Nos regards se croisèrent et le silence s'installa. Je le pointai du doigt :

- Uchiwa, je t'ai retrouvé

Il me choppa de force dans son camion et posant ma main sur sa bouche :

- Chut, tu veux que tout le monde sache qui je suis où quoi ?

Ma fille qui était resté de l'autre côté :

- Euh je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe là ?

- C'est qui elle ?

- Ma fille…

- Tu cherches vraiment les problèmes toi, me faire remarquer alors que t'es avec ta gamine

- C'était sous l'effet de la surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à te retrouver comme ça

Sakura commençait à s'impatienter :

- Vous allez rester longtemps cacher là dedans ?

Sasuke se releva d'un coup :

- Je te prépare tes deux barbes à papa

Puis il revint vers moi :

- Ecoute Miller, si tu veux me parler ce n'est pas le bon endroit

- Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser t'échapper une deuxième fois alors que je t'ai enfin retrouver

- Tu n'as toujours pas de preuves, non ?

- …

- Alors tu ne peux toujours pas m'arrêter

Sakura d'un air énervé se mit à crier :

- VOUS FAITES QUOI TOUS LES DEUX ?

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui me relevai

- Rien ma chérie, patiente encore quelques secondes… Je négocie juste le prix des barbes à papa.

- C'est ça prend moi donc pour une conne.

- Ecoute je ne peux pas te raconter maintenant, s'il te plaît laisse moi cinq minutes et je t'expliquerai après.

- Je te connais, tu me raconteras pas.

- Mais s…

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose, Sasuke en prenant mon épaule m'a tiré en arrière.

- Miller, fiche moi la paix, pense à ta fille et laisse tomber cette enquête

- Je ne laisserai pas tomber.

- Putain, mais tu sais qui est Itachi ?

- Oui je sais.

- Tu sais de quoi il est capable ?

- Oui je sais.

- Alors pense à ta gamine et laisse tomber cette enquête.

- Je ne laisserai pas tomber.

- Tu le regretteras.

- Toi le premier.

Sakura donna un coup au camion :

- OTÔ-SAN

Je me relevai et sortis du camion, par la porte cette fois-ci et rejoignis ma fille.

- Nous disions donc deux barbe à papa monsieur le vendeur

Il me jeta un regard acerbe puis me servis les deux barbes à papa, j'allais de nouveau sortir mon argent

- Laisse tomber Miller, je te les offre

- Si tu espères comme ça que je te laisse tranquille

- C'est juste pour les fringues

- Si tu le dis

- Barre toi maintenant

- C'est ça

Je passai mon bras autour de l'épaule de Sakura et l'emmenai vers un banc plus loin.

- Bon Otô-san maintenant tu m'expliques ?

- C'est compliqué

- Tu vois que tu ne veux pas me raconter

- Ce mec est le petit frère de l'assassin le plus connu de New York.

- Ah ? Trooop coool.

- Ca n'a rien de cool, ce gars a déjà tué trois personnes et peut-être même plus.

- À vous voir je vous aurais cru potes… Et alors pourquoi tu ne l'arrêtes pas ?

- Je n'ai pas de preuves.

- Alors comment tu sais que c'est lui ?

- Un témoin… Et puis, il ne l'a jamais nié

- Oh… Je vois

Elle arracha un morceau de barbe et resta silencieuse quelques instants.

- Au fait ?

- Quoi ?

- C'était quoi cette histoire de fringue ?

Je posai ma main sur mon front en soupirant.

- J'ai sauvé ce type

- T'as sauvé un assassin ?

- Oui … Mais c'était pour le faire juger à la base…

- Tu veux pas me raconter l'histoire depuis le début, je ne comprends pas tout.

- Ok ! Mais fait pas la maligne avec ça Sakura, c'est dangereux

- Si tu veux, mais raconte !

Je lui racontai alors l'histoire. Les femmes découpées dans des boîtes de magie, le témoin, la découverte du frangin Uchiwa, son existence, comment je l'avais sauvé, et bêtement laissé partir.

- Wouaaah c'est trop cool Otô-san !

- Arrête de dire ça Sakura, c'est pas un jeu.

- En tout cas t'es plus chouette que je ne le pensais.

- Si tu le dis…

- Bon on rentre ?

Les yeux fixés sur le camion de barbe à papa plus loin j'étais entrain de me dire que ça serait vraiment dommage de perdre sa trace maintenant que je l'avais retrouvé. Sakura dut suivre mon regard.

- Tu crains le vieux, tu veux m'abandonner pour un assassin !

- Non… Tant pis, rentrons.

Sakura éclata de rire, puis se releva :

- Je blaguais, aller va le rejoindre ton assassin, je prends le bus pour rentrer

Je ne fis pas attention à l'insinuation, je la regardais pour savoir si elle était sincère, si elle me laissait mener l'enquête

- Euh… T'es sûre ?

- Certaine, t'inquiète j'ai 16 ans je peux me débrouiller

- Fais attention à toi

- Ouiii ! Amuse toi bien

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, me fit le signe de la victoire et partie en courant dans la direction des bus.

- Elle est partie rejoindre Lewis ou quoi ?

Mais cette idée s'effaça de ma tête quand je retournai les yeux vers le camion. C'était l'occasion où jamais. Je me levai du banc et allai me poser tranquillement derrière un mur d'où je pouvais l'observer et en même temps ne pas être vu. Quand la nuit tomba, il sortit enfin. J'avais eu peur pendant quelques secondes qu'il s'en aille avec le camion, mais ce dernier semblait bien trop vieux pour encore fonctionner. Il le ferma et se dirigea vers je ne sais où. Je le suivis le plus discrètement du monde, retenant mon impatience.

¤¤¤

_Sasuke était en colère, même si ça avait été un pur hasard, Miller l'avait retrouvé, et ce mec semblait vraiment collant, c'était sûr qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Il savait que l'inspecteur ne pourrait pas l'arrêter aussi facilement, mais ce n'était pas pour lui-même qu'il s'inquiétait. Ce gars avait une gamine et sûrement une famille, il ne voulait pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose à cause de lui, il n'avait rien à voir avec son plan de vengeance et ça aurait été trop bête de faire des victimes innocentes. Il donna un coup de pied énervé dans une canette par terre. Bon plus important, ce soir il devait aller voir une bande de dealer pour leur acheter un peu de poison pour sa future victime. Ils avaient pris rendez-vous à travers des sortes de mots passes plus tôt dans la semaine et il devait les retrouver dans un immeuble abandonné pas loin de là où il travaillait la journée, travail bien sûr qui n'était qu'un leurre, une sorte de cachette comme quand il faisait le clochard dans le métro. Il arriva à l'entrée de l'immeuble et toqua trois coups secs et rapides contre la porte, puis deux coups plus lents. On lui ouvrit._

- _On t'attendait, Darcy_

_Ce nom était très laid, mais s'il avait dit s'appeler Uchiwa, son frère l'aurait retrouvé immédiatement. Il avait tué le mec qui savait son nom la dernière fois et qui aurait pût le faire chanter. Il rentra. Mais alors qu'il marchait vers celui qui devait lui vendre la drogue, il se retrouva entouré de mecs menaçants avec des couteaux ou des barres de fer._

- _On t'avait dit de venir seul_

- _Mais je suis seul_

- _Alors explique nous qui c'est lui ?_

_Et un mec en fit entrer un autre, Sasuke le reconnu immédiatement et poussa un soupir exaspéré._

¤¤¤

Je suivais tranquillement Sasuke, et le vit toquer à une porte une sorte de code. Je continuai de m'approcher sans méfiance, quand deux mecs me sautèrent dessus, l'un me frappa m'assommant presque et l'autre me retint, puis le premier alla prévenir les autres. C'est ainsi qu'on me fit avancer de force dans ce vieil immeuble. Quand le petit frère Uchiwa m'aperçu, il me regarda comme s'il allait m'étrangler.

- Je ne le connais pas

- Pourtant il te suivait

- Je ne le connais pas

- C'est sûrement un poulet, tu ne t'es pas méfié

- Je n'ai pas fais attention

- Maintenant il connaît notre planque, il faut le faire taire.

Ils s'approchèrent tous de moi avec un regard mauvais, je le sentais vraiment très mal.

- Attendez, c'est moi le fautif ici, laissez moi m'en occuper

- Comme tu veux Darcy.

Il s'approcha de moi pendant que le grand baraqué derrière me tenait, il sortit un couteau de sa poche. Je vis son visage tout près du mien, il avança sa bouche près de mon oreille et murmura:

- Tu es trop curieux Miller

Ensuite il se recula et dit à voix haute :

- Tu vas mourir

Puis il enfonça son couteau…

A suivre.

L'autatrice : vous avez le droit de me détester pour avoir coupé le chapitre comme ça.

Naruto : Sasuke va me tuer !

Sasuke : je vais tuer Naruto !

L'autatrice : ce sont des choses qui arrivent...

Sakura : c'est qui ce Lewis ? Moi je voulais être avec Sasuke

L'autatrice : c'est ça c'est ça…


	4. Courir

**Titre :** Le petit frère

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Même si je fais n'importe quoi avec eux, ils continuent d'appartenir à kishi (

**Résumé : **un assassin qui sauve la vie d'un flic, un flic qui aide un assassin…

**Couple :** KI.MI.TSU !

**Note :** désolé pour les fautes et tout le reste.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**LicyLie :** uh… Lis…

**MahOrO :** et oui mais c'est drôle d'être sadique, enfin voilà la suite…

**NightYuki :** ouki chef ! Fais subir ce que tu veux à Itachi je m'en moque tant qu'il s'approche pas à moins de 10 kilomètre de sasuke et naruto

**Cc :** c'est une manie de sadique eh ouais… la voilà la suite

* * *

Caché sous un pont à attendre que les poursuivants abandonnent les recherches nous reprenions notre souffle :

- Tu m'apportes vraiment que des emmerdes Miller

- C'est toi l'assassin pas moi Uchiwa

Il soupira.

- Si tu venais bien gentiment avec moi à mon bureau pour me raconter ton histoire, peut-être que tu pourrais juste être condamné à perpétuité et éviter la mort

- Tu ne te la fermes donc jamais

- Non je ne me la ferme pas. Et si tu me suis pas je t'y tirerai de force avec des preuves que j'accumulerai, par exemple je pourrais interroger ces jeunes gens…

- Ils ont cherché à te tuer ces jeunes gens

- Je ne serai pas tout seul quand je reviendrai les interroger.

- Usuratonkachi !

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne comprends pas le japonais ?

- Si ! Mais ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas traiter de sombre crétin dans ma langue natale… Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça baka !

- C'est toi l'abruti… Venir fourrer ton nez dans des affaires qui ne te regardent pas

- Je suis bien obligé en tant qu'inspecteur va, il faut que j'arrête les assassins

- Va jouer ton super héros ailleurs, si je n'avais pas été là…

- …

- Tu serais mort Miller.

¤¤¤

Sasuke venait de me murmurer à l'oreille que j'étais trop curieux. Puis à voix haute il annonça à tous que j'allais mourir avant d'enfoncer son couteau. Je fermai les yeux attendant la douleur… Qui ne vint pas. A la place le mec derrière moi poussa un cri de douleur et me relâcha. Je rouvris les yeux et pût voir que l'Uchiwa venait de lui planter son couteau dans le bras, puis il lui donna un coup de tête, avant de me chopper en m'entraînant avec lui, il assomma avec sa seule main de libre le mec qui bloquait l'entrée, ce dernier avant de tomber dans les vapes réussit à le blesser au bras, celui qui ne me tenait pas. Ensuite Sasuke sortit sans me lâcher et il se mit à courir très rapidement dans la rue. Comme il me tenait je me retrouvais bien obliger de le suivre, heureusement que je n'étais pas trop nul en sport parce qu'il galopait. Les autres mecs nous poursuivaient et Sasuke accélérait toujours plus l'allure.

- A… Attend

- Cours et tait toi Miller

Ce n'était pas le temps de bavarder ou de l'embêter, il ne ralentirait pas je le voyais bien, alors j'ai tant bien que mal suivit sa cadence. Il ne me lâcha qu'une fois juste pour me plaquer contre le mur et poser sa main sur ma bouche pour faire taire ma respiration saccadée. Ses yeux étaient plantés dans les miens, son visage si proche à ce moment là que mon cœur qui était déjà à fond cru bon de battre encore un peu plus vite. Mais ça ne devait être dût qu'à la course que nous venions d'entreprendre et pas à ses yeux brillants dans la nuit. Quelques secondes passèrent puis je sentis sa main dans la mienne, il recommença alors à m'entraîner quand les bruits de pas disparurent. Il me fit courir comme ça je ne sais pas combien de temps et finalement il s'arrêta sous un pont, un abris formidable et une très bonne planque puisqu'on n'y voyait rien du tout. Je pus reprendre mon souffle tranquillement, puis je me rendis compte que sa main serrait toujours la mienne je la retirai et m'assit par terre, il ne tarda pas à faire comme moi et c'est là que notre passionnante discussion avait commencé.

¤¤¤

- Je ne serais pas mort, j'aurais bien trouvé un moyen de m'en sortir

- Grmbl

Et à ses paroles quelque chose tilta enfin dans mon esprit. Sasuke venait de me sauver la vie, au péril bien sûr de la sienne. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ? Il n'était qu'un assassin, me tuer ne devait rien représenter à ses yeux. A la place il venait de se mettre en danger et sûrement de perdre la confiance de ces gens, confiance qu'il avait dût avoir du mal à gagner, il avait tout détruit alors qu'il lui suffisait juste de m'assassiner bêtement…

- Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?

Ces mots étaient sortis tout seul de ma bouche. Il tourna sa tête vers moi, m'étant habitué au noir je pu voir son air agacé :

- Je n'assassine pas gratuitement usuratonkachi

- Comment ça ? Tu ne le fais que si tu es payé ?

- Non pas dans ce sens là, laisse tomber tu ne comprendrais pas

- Explique toujours

- Vous les flics, vous vous imaginez que tuer c'est mal et qu'enfermer les assassins c'est bien, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

- Tuer c'est mal, et ce n'est pas uniquement parce que je suis flic que je le pense…

- Pff

- Ceci n'explique pas pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? Tu aurais aussi pût très bien laisser les autres faire le sale boulot !

- Disons que j'avais une dette envers toi et n'en parlons plus.

Ce mec était vraiment différent de tous les assassins que j'avais pût connaître dans ma vie. En général ces gens se marraient quand on leur parlait des victimes, ne tenaient jamais leur promesse et ne payaient pas leur dette… Il avait raison je ne le comprenais pas.

- Je crois que c'est bon la voie est libre

- Uchiwa tu veux encore nous faire courir ?

- Pas le choix Miller, ces mecs là n'abandonnent pas aussi facilement, quand ils auront fouillé tous les endroits, il ne restera plus que ce pont.

- Si tu le dis…

Nous nous relevâmes puis il regarda à gauche et à droite des extrémités du pont et me fit signe de le suivre tout d'abord en marchant puis à nouveau il se remit à courir. A faire ça toute la nuit courir puis se planquer je fus très vite épuisé, alors qu'il tenait toujours la forme même avec son bras blessé.

- Pour un inspecteur t'as pas beaucoup d'endurance Miller

- Ou c'est toi qui en a bien trop.

Le jour finit par pointer le bout de son nez.

- C'est bon on est en sécurité… Pour l'instant

- T'es sûr ?

- Ces mecs n'opèrent que la nuit…

Nous étions cachés derrière des poubelles à ce moment là. Il se releva :

- Maintenant Miller nos routes se séparent ici

- Non attend

- Si ! Et cette fois-ci n'essai pas de me retrouver, je ne te sauverai pas tout le temps

Je lui choppai le bras avant qu'il ait put s'enfuir :

- Uchiwa, je ne te laisserai pas partir à nouveau

- Lâche moi

- Viens avec moi

- Non

- Je t'emmène jusque chez moi…

- Arrête

- Suis moi c'est un ordre !

Il avança son poing et me le fit manger en pleine tronche, mais je ne le lâchai pas.

- Tu ne comprends pas Miller, si je reste avec toi tu mourras et ta famille avec

- Tu comptes nous tuer ?

- Non ! Mais lui le fera

- Itachi

Il acquiesça. C'est vrai que le grand frère Uchiwa était dangereux, je savais ce que je risquais, je savais quel danger je prenais, mais j'étais une vraie tête brûlée.

- Viens avec moi

- Tu veux encore un autre coup ?

- Viens au moins une journée, pour te reposer, soigner tes blessures

- Je ne suis pas blessé

Je soulevai sa manche pleine de sang :

- Mon œil et ça c'est quoi alors ? Tu as été blessé quand tu m'as aidé, me prends pas pour un idiot.

- Je me soignerai moi-même !

- Viens je te dis ! Ca te fera une planque pour un jour

- Depuis quand tu veux aider un assassin Miller ?

- J'en sais rien, mais j'ai besoin que tu restes en vie au moins jusqu'au moment où je te mettrai en prison.

- Tu es vraiment l'inspecteur le plus stupide que j'ai jamais rencontré

Je lui souris :

- Peut-être bien !

¤¤¤

_Il avait couru toute la nuit avec ce gars, Miller, ce petit merdeux qui le foutait bien dans le pétrin. Il avait mal au bras, il n'avait pas sentit tout de suite, mais en aidant l'autre idiot, on avait réussit à le blesser. N'empêche qu'il l'avait aidé au risque de contrecarrer ces plans, lui-même ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi il faisait ça pour ce fouineur mais il ne pouvait pas laisser un innocent se faire tuer c'est tout. Au petit matin quand il était sûr que les autres arrêteraient leurs recherches au moins jusqu'au soir il se releva et s'apprêta à partir, mais Miller en avait décidé autrement le retenant. Il essaya de se défaire de son étreinte mais le mec tenait son bras blessé et engourdis, un poing dans la figure ne fit pas non plus l'affaire, pas plus que les menaces. Il lui demanda pourquoi il voulait le soigner alors qu'il n'était qu'un assassin et l'autre lui répondit un truc trop idiot, qu'il avait besoin qu'il soit en vie pour le faire juger. Sasuke lui fit remarquer qu'il était vraiment stupide, alors Miller lui sourit. Un sourire franc, un sourire magnifique, le plus beau des sourires, l'Uchiwa ne se souvenait pas qu'on lui ait un jour sourit de cette façon. Il sentit son cœur faire le malin au fond de sa poitrine, baissa la tête et finit par accepter de suivre l'inspecteur._

¤¤¤

Finalement le petit frère Uchiwa avait capitulé. Nous marchâmes jusque là où j'avais garé la voiture quand j'étais sortie la veille avec ma fille.

- Quelle caisse pourris

- Merci, ma fille m'a fait la même remarque.

Il ne répondit rien et monta dans ma voiture. Puis je le conduisis jusqu'à mon appartement. Quand je rentrai ma fille était déjà partie pour le lycée avec un petit mot sur la table :

« Otô-san, si tu rentres tard j'ai laissé un peu de bouffe dans le placard »

Je souris.

- Bon on mangera plus tard d'abord il faut soigner ton bras

Uchiwa ne répondit rien et se contenta de me suivre jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il enleva son haut, je pris de l'alcool et désinfectait la blessure, je le sentais frissonner sous mes doigts mais son visage ne montrait aucune émotion. Ensuite je pris des bandes et lui enroulai autour du bras.

- Voilà t'as de la chance que la plaie ne soit pas trop profonde, sinon il aurait fallu te faire recoudre.

Il remit son haut sans se préoccuper que celui-ci était tâchée de sang. Je soupirai, allai chercher une des chemises les plus larges que j'avais dans mon placard et lui tendis :

- Tiens met ça

Il la prit doucement puis la mit après avoir de nouveau enlevé son haut.

- Boooon maintenant allons manger

Je fouillai dans le placard, quand ma gamine disait laisser avoir un peu de bouffe c'était les paquets de boîtes de ramen instantanée. Bof moi ça me dérangeait pas, et Uchiwa serait bien obligé de faire avec. Je les cuisinai, enfin si on pouvait dire que faire chauffer de l'eau et les mettre dans les pots de ramen s'appelait cuisiner.

Une fois fait je lui passai une des boîtes.

- Itadakimasu !

Le petit frère resta silencieux et mangea mes ramen sans se plaindre.

- Bon Sasuke en attendant le soir, parce que je suppose que tu prévois de partir à ce moment là même si je veux t'en empêcher, ce que je ne peux pas encore faire puisque je n'ai toujours aucune preuve, on a cas regardé un peu la télé.

Il acquiesça, je le laissai prendre place pendant que j'appelais le bureau expliquant que je prenais un nouveau jour de congé et que je ne reviendrais que le lendemain. Une fois tous deux assis sur le canapé je mis une chaîne au hasard, un film à l'eau de rose de ceux qui plaisaient beaucoup à Sakura.

- Ma fille adore ce genre de feuilleton, hier on est allé au cinéma on s'est tapé le même genre de film… Finalement c'était pas mal…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends ces risques alors que tu as une gamine ?

- Humm je me le demande

- Tu fais ça sans raison ?

- Et toi pourquoi est ce que tu assassines des gens hein ?

- …

- Tu fais ça sans raison ?

- Non…

- Mais tu peux pas me le dire ? Et bien moi c'est pareil. Je prends des risques idiots, mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de te raconter pourquoi.

- Tu ne penses pas à ta gamine ?

- Si…

- Tu sais que tant que je suis là elle est en danger

- Peut-être

- Pourquoi tu ne nous laisses pas tout simplement nous entretuer entre frères et comme ça tu aurais la paix.

Je me retournai vers lui :

- Parce que ce n'est pas mon boulot de laisser les gens s'entretuer…

Il soupira :

- Vraiment vraiment idiot

Puis le silence se réinstalla, seulement coupé par la télévision. Au bout de même pas cinq minutes je sentis la tête d'Uchiwa tombé sur mon épaule, j'allais me retourner pour lui demander ce qu'il foutait quand je remarquai qu'il s'était endormi. En même temps cette nuit avait dût l'épuiser…

- Moi non plus je ne comprends pas pourquoi je soigne un assassin, pourquoi je le nourris, pourquoi je le laisse dormir tranquillement…

C'était peut-être parce que pour une fois je rencontrai un assassin qui avait juste l'air d'un être humain.

¤¤¤

- _Bon Lewis faut que je rentre_

- _Ton vieux n'est sûrement pas à la maison tu veux que je te raccompagne ?_

_Sakura lui sourit et posa ses lèvres sur celles du garçon :_

- _Plus tard mon chéri, j'ai une tonne de taff pour demain_

- _Mais on pourrait faire des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes_

- _Patience, on a tout notre temps. _

_Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et partit avant qu'il ne la presse encore. Ce Lewis commençait franchement à devenir impatient et collant, son père avait sûrement raison, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était baisé. La jeune fille marcha jusqu'à l'appartement, puis elle rentra, la porte n'était pas fermé à clé son père devait être rentré. Et alors qu'elle allait crier « otô-san », les mots restèrent coincé dans sa gorge. Là dans la pénombre, la pièce éclairé seulement pas la lumière de la télé, assit sur le canapé dormait son père, la tête posé sur celle du vendeur de barbe à papa, ce dernier sommeillait sur l'épaule de l'inspecteur. Elle eut un sourire et en silence, éteignit la télé, prit une boîte de gâteau dans un placard et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre à côté. _

¤¤¤

C'est le soleil qui me réveilla. Je m'étirai en baillant, essayant de remettre mes souvenirs bien en place. Je m'étais endormis devant la télé, je sentais posé contre moi une tête. Sûrement ma femme, c'est habituel pour nous deux de nous endormir bêtement devant la télévision, je tournai la tête vers elle faisant un geste pour l'embrasser sur le front, avant que la vérité ne m'éclate à la figure. J'étais divorcé. J'ouvris enfin les yeux, il avait ouvert les siens sentant sûrement mes lèvres sur son front. Nos regards se croisèrent, je changeai de couleur et me reculai d'un coup me retrouvant à l'autre bout du canapé.

- Dé… Désolé AHAHAHA, je… J'ai cru… AAAH Je t'ai pris pour mon ex-femme

Je passai ma main sur mon visage qui aurait pût gagner un concours de rougissement. Il ne répondit rien, semblant regarder autour de lui un peu perdu. Puis soudain il prit sa tête entre ses mains :

- Merde, j'ai dormis combien de temps…

Je regardai l'heure, il était 7 heures du matin.

- et bah… Un peu plus de 15 heures… Ahaha ! Oh ça faisait super longtemps que je n'avais pas autant dormi et toi aussi sûrement…

Il avait l'air d'assez mauvaise humeur, était-il du genre à se lever du pied gauche ?

- Fait pas la gueule, tu partiras ce soir… Et puis ça t'a fait du bien de dormir un peu

- Encore une journée de perdu

- Soit pas défaitiste, tu recules ton prochain meurtre moi je trouve ça plutôt positif

Il me lança un regard assassin puis se leva.

- Attend où tu vas ?

- Je vais prendre une douche

- Oh !

- Je ne suis pas ton ex-femme alors n'essaie pas de me suivre.

Je rougis à nouveau :

- Non c'est bon, j'avais remarqué !

Il se tourna et je lui tirai la langue.

- Gamin !

C'est pas vrai ce type avait des yeux dans le dos ou quoi ?? Bon peu importe, préparons le petit déjeuner, Sakura n'allait sûrement pas tarder à se réveiller. Tiens d'ailleurs quand on parle du loup… La voilà l'air fatigué dans un petit pyjama rose.

- Ohayo Otô-san

Le matin elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir forcer sur l'anglais. Nous avons donc parlé en japonais (ce qui bien sûr par les grands soins de l'autatrice vous sera traduit en français).

- Bien dormi Sakura ?

- Ouais super, et toi ?

Je me suis demandé si je devais lui dire que je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien depuis des millions d'années, je préférai rester évasif :

- Beaucoup.

- J'ai vu ça… Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec ton assassin.

- …

- Il est plutôt super canon, tu ne voudras pas me le présenter quand il aura finis sa douche ?

- Eh ! Je t'interdis d'avoir le béguin pour un tueur… Et puis il a 35 ans, comme moi, imagine si tu sors avec lui c'est comme si tu sortais avec moi.

- T'inquiète pas otô-san je vais pas te le piquer ton beau gosse.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Rien, rien.

Je regardai ma fille qui avait un petit sourire en coin. Ca devait être le matin elle disait n'importe quoi.

¤¤¤

_Sasuke assit dans la baignoire laissait l'eau bouillante de la douche lui couler dessus. Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien dormi, c'était dingue. D'habitude en présence d'une personne il ne pouvait jamais dormir complètement, beaucoup trop méfiant. Il se demandait si Miller ne lui avait pas donné un somnifère pour le faire rester un soir de plus. Non c'était totalement débile, il était juste tellement fatigué... Et puis cette chaleur qui se dégageait de l'inspecteur, ce sourire qu'il avait accroché à son visage, cette sorte de gentillesse stupide envers un meurtrier. Il avait quelque chose d'attirant avec ces cheveux blonds coiffés en vrac, ces grands yeux bleus pétillants magnifiques… et puis ces lèvres sur son front. Sasuke sans s'en rendre compte passa sa main à l'endroit où le baiser avait eut lieu. Ca l'avait réveillé, mais un réveil si doux… Son cœur avait fait des loopings dans sa poitrine. Ce qui l'avait plus mis en colère n'était pas de s'être rendu compte qu'il avait encore perdu une journée, mais que Miller l'avait confondu avec son ex-femme. Ce baiser, cette tendresse ne lui avait jamais été destinée, à la place il l'avait vu tirer la langue dans le reflet de la fenêtre, ce geste si simple l'avait au fond de lui amusé. Heureusement il avait réussi à ne pas perdre les pédales, à ne pas rougir, à rester froid. Sa mauvaise humeur pour cacher le sang qui affluait jusqu'à ses oreilles, son cœur qui s'affolait, cette impression bizarre d'avoir des fourmis dans l'estomac. _

- _Je dois vraiment être malade…_

A suivre…

L'autatrice : ça évolue ! C'est mignon

Naruto : j'ai l'air débile d'embrasser Sasuke sur le front parce que je l'ai pris pour mon ex-femme

Sasuke : je suis pas son ex-femme --

Ino : pourquoi je suis pas la femme de Sasuke ???

Naruto : parce que Sasuke est à moi

L'autatrice : bien dit !

Sasuke : mais finalement j'ai pas tué Naruto

L'autatrice : tu regrettes ?

Sasuke : NON !

L'autatrice : c'est catégorique au moins…


	5. Reste

**Titre :** Le petit frère

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Même si je fais n'importe quoi avec eux, ils continuent d'appartenir à kishi (

**Résumé : **Je veux pas que tu partes, reste, reste, reste s'il te plaît. Comment on pourrait refuser ça ? (Mes résumés ça devient n'importe quoi)

**Couple :** eh baaaah…

**Note :** désolé pour les fautes et tout le reste.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Cc :** un peu de patience tout de même !

**NightYuki :** eh oui c'est beau du sasunaru-dodo-calin, je suis fan. Mais là ils ne dorment plus hélas. C'est bien je vois qu'il risque pas de s'échapper, de toute façon si je revois itachi sur mon territoire j'en fais un massacre mouahahaahhahahaha ! Voilà la suite

* * *

Après sa douche Sasuke était venu nous rejoindre, habillé comme la veille, ma chemise sur son dos. Sakura en le voyant se souvint tout de suite comment on parlait anglais et n'arrêta pas de lui tourner autour :

- Ouah ! Salut, tu dois être Sasuke-kun. Ah ! Ca te dérange pas que je t'appelle par ton prénom j'espère…

- …

- Bon en tout cas je suis enchanté de te connaître !

Et pour prouver ses dires elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Il ne semblait pas s'y attendre et passa la main sur sa joue en regardant ma fille.

- T'inquiète pas j'ai demandé à Sakura de ne pas te dévorer tout de suite.

Elle me fit une grimace et invita Sasuke à s'asseoir pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous. Comme un grand garçon de 35 ans il obéit. Puis elle le bombarda de question :

- Alors raconte moi tout, comment tu t'y ai pris pour changer les boîtes de magies pour ne laisser aucune trace ? Et puis pourquoi t'as tué ces deux filles ? Est-ce qu'elle t'avais brisé le cœur ? Qui c'est ta future victime ?

Il la regardait avec un air sceptique, devant se demander si cette fille n'était pas complètement cinglée. Moi je tapai sur la table :

- Sakura ! Je t'ai dis que le meurtre n'est pas un jeu, ne lui parle pas comme si tu le félicitais. Ce mec est une ordure, il finira en taule et ça sera bien fait pour sa gueule.

Uchiwa sembla tiquer, me jeta un regard des plus noirs et entama son petit déjeuner avec un air énervé. Ma fille l'observa quelques secondes et éclata de rire.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Sakura ?

- Oto-san… Je pense que Sasuke-kun t'aime bien.

Le pauvre Uchiwa qui à ce moment là buvait un verre de jus d'orange s'étouffa et fût pris d'une quinte de toux.

- Sakura tu dérailles !

- Non je te jure, depuis qu'il est rentré dans la cuisine, quoi que je lui dise il n'a pas changé d'expression, par contre toi quand tu as fait une remarque sur son statut d'assassin il s'est énervé, son visage est devenu super froid et il avait l'air grognon. Je suppose que ce que tu as dit l'a vexé et donc qu'il t'aime bien.

Sasuke toussait de plus belle à côté. Ma fille ne semblait pas le remarquer toute fière de sa découverte, moi je posai ma tête sur ma main, le coude sur la table et le regardai. Si ce qu'elle disait était vrai, ça voudrait dire qu'un assassin me considérait comme un ami. Ce n'était pas réciproque. Jamais je ne deviendrai ami avec un mec qui tue sans pitié. Après avoir réussi à reprendre sa respiration, le brun tourna la tête vers moi :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Je poussai un soupir, ma fille devait vraiment dérailler, ce mec me détestait. J'haussais les épaules et reprit mon petit déjeuner.

¤¤¤

Ma fille venait de partir pour l'école. Il était temps aussi que j'aille travailler.

- Uchiwa, tu peux rester planquer ici encore tant qu'il fait jour...

- T'inquiète pas cette nuit je serai partie

- Je ne m'inquiète pas…

Je lui jetai un dernier regard puis passai la porte, je descendis doucement les escaliers… Pour finir par remonter les marches quatre à quatre et je rouvris la porte.

- En fait Uchiwa…

- Quoi ?

- Si jamais… Si jamais tu changeais d'avis… Tu peux rester ici ce soir aussi…

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis…

- Mais… Mais si ça arrivait… Tu peux rester autant que tu veux…

- Est-ce que tu as conscience que tu invites un meurtrier, une ordure qui ne mérite que la taule à rester chez toi ?

- C'est… Enfin… Juste le temps que je trouve des preuves pour te faire inculper… Et puis… Tant que tu seras là je saurai que tu n'es pas entrain d'assassiner quelqu'un…

Et sans le laisser répondre je repartis. Je descendis les escaliers à nouveau, puis une fois dehors je ne pût m'empêcher de lever la tête vers la fenêtre de ma chambre, il était là à me regarder, peut-être attendait-il juste que je parte pour s'enfuir. Je continuai de l'observer quelques instants, puis je baissai la tête et entrai dans ma voiture. Avant de démarrer je posai une main sur mon cœur, pourquoi cet idiot battait-il si vite ? Il ne supportait plus les petites courses dans les escaliers ou quoi ? Je soupirai puis mis enfin en marche ma caisse pourris pour me rendre au travail.

¤¤¤

_Sasuke était assit sur la banquette et se baffait intérieurement. Ce soir il partirait. Il ne pouvait pas rester. Des phrases repassaient dans sa tête «Je pense que Sasuke-kun t'aime bien. », cette fille voulait faire la maligne, elle disait vraiment n'importe quoi, comment pourrait-il éprouver ne serais-ce qu'une once d'amitié pour un fouineur comme Miller qui venait de lui faire louper une partie de son plan qui semblait pourtant parfait. Depuis que leur route s'était croisée, rien n'allait comme il fallait. « Parce que ce n'est pas mon boulot de laisser les gens s'entretuer… », pourtant pleins de flics auraient été bien content justement, ils se débarrassaient de deux meurtriers sans avoir besoin de bouger le petit doigt. Miller était vraiment un idiot fini. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'hôpital ? Parce que si je t'y avais laissé je suppose que tu ne serais plus en vie à l'heure qu'il est », abruti, abruti, abruti. _

- _Si tu m'avais laissé mourir, l'histoire serait finis non ? Juste un assassin en moins sur la planète…_

_« Tuer c'est mal, et ce n'est pas uniquement parce que je suis flic que je le pense… », alors pourquoi le pensait-il ? Parce qu'on apprenait à l'école que les enfants bien sages ne tuent pas ? Les belles lois toutes faites pour protéger les gens. Mais la vérité c'est que pour se protéger, il faut parfois tuer. « Tu peux rester autant que tu veux »_

- _Va te faire foutre je ne resterai pas._

_« Ce mec est une ordure, il finira en taule et ça sera bien fait pour sa gueule. » Et puis pourquoi il disait des choses si blessantes pour lui demander de rester après, ça n'avait absolument aucun sens. Miller était vraiment le roi des imbéciles. Ce soir il partirait, il se planquerait un peu mieux et cette fois-ci il mettrait son plan à exécution, il irait jusqu'au bout et adieu cher Itachi. C'est son but, son seul et son unique but, et ce n'est certainement pas le souvenir d'un sourire d'un blond aux yeux bleus ou de ce baiser sur son front qui le ferait changer d'avis, certainement pas. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas rester, sinon il mettrait en danger la vie de cette famille qui n'avait rien à voir dans son histoire. Tant que son frère serait en vie, il ne pouvait rester nulle part. « Et donc qu'il t'aime bien. »_

- _Ah ! Faite taire cette gamine…_

¤¤¤

- Patron vous allez mieux ?

Je lançai un grand sourire à Vanessa :

- Je pète la forme merci !

- Vous avez l'air d'avoir passer un bon Week-end

- Très bon en effet

- Alors vous allez pouvoir mener l'enquête à tête reposée

- Oui bien sûr, je vais dans mon bureau pour m'y mettre tout de suite

- Courage chef

- Merci Vanessa.

J'allai m'enfermer dans mon bureau en sifflotant. Très bon week-end et pleins de rebondissements. Mais je ne pouvais pas avouer à Payer et Vanessa que Uchiwa logeait chez moi sinon ils se seraient encore moqué de moi parce que je le laissais tranquillement chez moi alors qu'il y avait ma fille et qu'il pouvait par exemple projeter de la tuer, ce qu'il ne ferait pas sinon je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de me sauver la vie. Je laissais tranquillement un meurtrier séjourner chez moi, et en plus je lui avais même proposé de rester. C'est sûr, si on apprenait ça, ma carrière de flic était finie. Moi-même je n'en revenais pas d'avoir fait ça, moi-même je ne me comprenais pas. Mais ce n'était pas important, pour l'instant il fallait juste que je cherche des preuves contre lui, une fois réunis je pourrai l'arrêter pour de vrai. Alors voyons reprenons cette affaire depuis le début…

¤¤¤

- _Lewis j'y vais_

- _Déjà ?_

- _Ouais, on m'attend à la maison_

- _Ton père ?_

- _Qui sait, bon allez salut._

_Et Sakura couru en direction de l'appartement de son père, espérant y retrouver Sasuke. Oui c'était un assassin, mais il n'en avait tellement pas l'air… Il semblait juste être un homme qui n'avait pas eut d'enfance ou d'adolescence, cachant sous son masque de froideur une grande timidité, suffisait de voir comment il avait réagis aux insinuations de Sakura pour le comprendre tout de suite. La jeune fille aurait bien voulu appeler sa mère pour lui raconter, lui dire que son père n'était pas qu'un « Looser » comme elle avait l'habitude de toujours le répéter, il se cachait beaucoup de gentillesse en lui, la preuve en était qu'il aidait un meurtrier, dit comme ça et vu de l'extérieur ça paraissait mal, mais Sakura au fond d'elle savait que ça ne l'était pas, parce que Sasuke n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant. Elle monta les escaliers à toute vitesse et rentra dans l'homme qui s'apprêtait à sortir :_

- _Oups, pardon !_

_L'Uchiwa, parce que c'était lui, ne répondit rien et commença à descendre :_

- _Eh attend où tu vas ?_

_Il resta silencieux et continua de dévaler les escaliers. Elle décida de le poursuivre et se mit devant la porte d'en bas pour l'empêcher de partir :_

- _Pousse toi de là gamine_

- _Ne pars pas !_

- _Si tu ne te pousses pas je le ferai moi-même_

_Il essaya de la virer du chemin mais elle se cramponnait à la poigné et il ne put pas la bouger._

- _Il ne faut pas que tu partes_

- _Laisse moi sortir !_

- _Non ! Reste_

_Il poussa un soupir exaspéré :_

- _Dit moi c'est ton père qui t'as demandé de faire ça_

- _Non, il ne m'a rien demandé du tout, je le fais par moi-même_

_Il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille :_

- _Tu ne veux pas que je parte ?_

- _Non_

- _Tu es tombé amoureuse de moi, gamine ? _

- …

- _Si je t'embrasse tu me laisses passer ?_

- _Essaie toujours ! _

_Il s'avança toujours un peu plus, ses lèvres atteignant presque celles de Sakura, c'est là qu'elle décida de lui donner un coup de tête, qu'il se reçu directement dans les dents_

- _Sale gamine ! _

- _Je ne te laisserai pas partir. _

- _Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ?_

- _Et toi pourquoi tu veux partir ?_

- _C'est évident non ? Je suis un assassin, j'ai une victime qui m'attend_

- _La vraie raison !_

- _C'est la vraie raison_

- _Tu essayes de le protéger_

- _Hein ?_

- _Mon vieux en fait tu veux le protéger !_

- …

- _Je sais qui tu es Sasuke-kun, otô-san m'a raconté toute l'histoire, tu es le petit frère d'Itachi Uchiwa. Et tu penses que s'il te retrouve ici, il s'en prendra aussi à mon vieux. _

- …

- _Donc tu veux le protéger, c'est pour ça que tu pars !_

- _Si tu sais alors laisse moi passer_

- _Non !_

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Otô-san peut bien se protéger tout seul ! _

- _T'es exaspérante gamine. T'as de la chance que je ne frappe pas les petites filles sinon je t'aurais déjà mise en pièce pour partir. _

- _Au fond tu es vraiment gentil… _

- _La ferme_

- _Ne pars pas s'il te plaît_

- _Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu veux absolument que je reste ?_

- _Parce que Otô-san... Il sera triste si tu t'en vas_

- _C'est quoi ces conneries ?_

- _C'est pas des conneries, il sera vraiment triste si tu t'en vas_

- _Parce que ça fera foirer son enquête ! _

- _Tu ne comprends vraiment rien_

- _Exactement. Je ne comprends rien. Ni toi, ni lui. Je ne vous comprends pas. Je ne suis qu'une ordure, un assassin, je ne mérite que la taule, alors pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez que je reste hein ? _

- _Peut-être que nous aussi on veut te protéger_

- _Hein ?_

- _De toi-même… _

_A cette réflexion il donna un coup de poing dans le mur à côté._

- _Bon finis de jouer, maintenant tu me laisses passer gamine, ma patience a des limites_

- _Jamais_

- _Ok ! Alors je vais devoir te cogner un peu_

- _Tu ne le feras pas_

- _Ca c'est toi qui le dit_

_Il s'approcha de la jeune fille avec un air menaçant, elle soutint son regard il leva le poings vers elle pour la frapper. Elle avait le même regard déterminé que son père, ce regard qu'avait Miller quand il disait qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais… « Tu peux rester autant que tu veux… », Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage. _

- _Ok ! T'as gagné je reste… Encore un peu… Juste un peu. Je ne compte pas m'installer chez vous, je te préviens, alors t'as intérêt de profiter de ma présence tant que je serai là._

_Sakura lui sauta au cou en criant victoire. Sasuke se demandait ce qu'il était entrain de foutre, il fallait qu'il dégage et maintenant, exécute son plan et arrête d'accepter les caprices d'une gamine… Oui il le fallait… Mais avant il aurait bien voulu revoir les grands yeux bleus de Miller… _

¤¤¤

J'avais cherché toute la journée des indices. J'étais même aller réinterroger les deux magiciens qui avaient tranchés les femmes, essayant dans leur discours de déceler quelque chose de bizarre, mais aucun des deux n'avaient remarqués que la boîte avait quelque chose d'anormal. Ils avaient sentis une résistance quand ils avaient enfoncé les épées, mais à aucun moment n'avait pensé que c'était parce qu'il tranchait leur partenaire. Bon rien pour aujourd'hui tant pis. Il était quelle heure ? 21 heures. Tout le monde était déjà rentré chez soi, d'habitude il n'était pas rare que je dorme au bureau, mais comme ma fille était à la maison je préférais rentrer… Et peut-être qu'Uchiwa serait encore là. Non inutile de penser à ça, il s'était sûrement échappé et était entrain de se débrouiller pour trouver un nouveau groupe de dealer pour l'aider à mettre ses plans à exécution. C'était impossible qu'il soit resté. Bon tant pis après tout, ce n'est qu'un meurtrier, quand j'aurai assez de preuves je le retrouverai et le ferai inculper. Juste avant d'aller retrouver mon appartement je m'arrêtai à une supérette ouverte la nuit et fit quelques courses. Enfin je rentrai chez moi. En montant les marches j'avais mon estomac qui se nouait, et si Uchiwa était toujours là ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais aussi mal rien qu'à penser qu'il était certainement partit. La main posée sur la poignée de la porte j'hésitai à l'ouvrir, puis finis par prendre une grande inspiration et rentrai. Les lumières étaient éteintes dans le salon, Sakura devait travailler dans la chambre. J'allai voir pour lui dire bonjour quand une main se posa sur mon épaule, je sursautai et me retournai pour envoyer mon poing dans la figure de mon ennemi.

- Aouch… C'est comme ça que tu m'invites à rester !

Cette voix ! J'allumai la lumière pour tomber sur Sasuke.

- Ah ! Désolé tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que c'était un voleur ou quelque chose comme ça, en plus qu'est ce que tu faisais dans le noir ?

- Le voleur n'aurait pas posé sa main sur ton épaule, et puis j'étais entrain de somnoler quand tu es arrivé…

- Ah ok… Hein ?! Mais attend ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?

- Demande à ta fille…

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?

- Elle a pleuré pour que je reste en me disant qu'elle était folle amoureuse de moi…

J'ouvris la bouche et écarquillé les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Bon va préparer la bouffe, j'ai faim

- Attend, attend, sur ce que t'as dit ma fille c'est vrai ?

Il ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir devant la télé.

- Bon je vais lui demander à elle

- Laisse la tranquille elle travaille, elle a déjà mangé et elle a dit qu'on ne devait pas la déranger, sous aucun prétexte.

- Ok… Mais si elle a mangé pourquoi pas toi ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que je t'attende

- Ah bon…

Je ne comprenais pas tout, mais je suis aller faire à manger puis nous servit Sasuke et moi.

- Euh au fait Uchiwa sur ce qu'aurait dit ma fille…

- Il n'y a rien d'anormal à ce qu'elle tombe amoureuse

- Mais… Mais… Tu as 35 ans non ?

- Oui

- Elle a vraiment dit qu'elle était amoureuse ?

- Miller, mange et tait toi.

Mais ma fille ne pouvait pas être amoureuse d'un mec aussi vieux que son père alors qu'elle avait à peine 15 ans, c'était n'importe quoi. Alors dans ce cas pourquoi Sasuke était resté ? Et s'il était lui aussi amoureux de ma fille ? Non je ne pouvais pas le laisser sortir avec Sakura elle était beaucoup trop jeune.

- Interdiction de poser tes sales pattes sur Sakura

- Mais t'es déjanté comme mec, j'en veux pas de ta fille

- Très bien alors !

Ouf ! Rassurée… Sauf que…

- Dans ce cas pourquoi t'es resté ?

- Tu n'arrêtes jamais de poser des questions ?

- Bah avoue que c'est bizarre non ? Tu avais l'air de tellement vouloir partir…

Il fit silence quelques instant, continuant de manger, puis s'arrêta soudain.

- Peut-être que c'est parce que ta fille a raison…

- Hein ?

- Peut-être que c'est parce que je t'aime bien…

A suivre.

L'autatrice : ahem je suis un chtit peu en retard, mais c'est parce que j'ai passé le meilleur week-end du monde D alors bien sûr j'avais autre chose en tête que ma fic…

Sasuke : c'est pas une raison

L'autatrice : la ferme, t'en a bien profité, tu voulais même faire un barbecue avec naruto… Et t'as revu ton pote Gaara

Sasuke : c'est pas mon pote, c'est celui de Naru, et il arrête pas de lui tourner autour en plus

L'autatrice : oh t'es jaloux comme c'est mignon ! Bref, j'ai une autre excuse, en ce moment je me suis inscrite sur fictionpress et j'y publie mes histoires originales (je fais ma pub)

Sasuke : ça veut dire qu'on sera bientôt libre ?

L'autatrice : même pas en rêve, mais disons que pendant que je torture Ailen et Zach vous avez quelques instants de libertés…


	6. Pourquoi pas se remarier?

**Titre :** Le petit frère

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Même si je fais n'importe quoi avec eux, ils continuent d'appartenir à kishi (

**Résumé : **Miss Rives aimerait bien se remarier, et quand l'élue de son cœur devient l'inspecteur Miller ça pourrait créer quelques problèmes…

**Couple :** Rives/Miller… Non je déconne

**Note :** désolé pour les fautes et tout le reste.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Stina :** voilà voilà ! Désolé pour le temps !! Allez tu vas l'avoir ton sasunaru, un jour…

**NightYuki :** euh… mess pour ItaBIP : va te faire foutre D ! Crève bien ! Alors sinon voilà enfin la suite, désolé pour tout ce temps, entre la fac, le bafa et tout ça je sais pu où donner mais bon…

**Cc :** comment je vais mettre en place le couple ? Hmmm…

* * *

- _Monsieur nous l'avons retrouvé_

- _Bien, très bien… Où est-il ?_

- _Il loge chez l'inspecteur Miller. _

_Le rire d'Itachi se mit à retentir dans la pièce. C'était la blague la plus drôle qu'il avait entendu. Alors comme ça ce cher inspecteur avait invité cet adorable petit jouet à venir séjourner chez lui. _

- _Il faut croire que les misérables rats s'entendent bien entre eux…_

¤¤¤

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le petit frère Uchiwa vivait avec nous. Je ne comprenais pas exactement pourquoi il restait, mais chaque soir quand je rentrais et que je le voyais encore présent je me sentais comme rassuré et content. Pour la nuit comme il n'y avait qu'une chambre déjà utilisé par Sakura, nous nous relayions pour le canapé, une nuit je dormais dessus et lui par terre, le lendemain nous échangions. Ma fille ne mangeait quasiment jamais avec nous le soir, prétextant qu'elle avait du travail. Je ne la voyais donc qu'au petit déjeuner, mais ça ne semblait pas la déranger. Pour les habits de Sasuke, Sakura avait usé de ses charmes vers des amis qui lui ont filé des vieilles fringues de leur père, qui étaient un peu plus à la taille de l'Uchiwa que les miens. Sinon le boulot se passait bien, je continuais à chercher des indices sans en trouver.

- Peut-être que le petit frère Uchiwa s'est évaporé

- Peut-être Vanessa, qui sait…

Ou peut-être que finalement je ne cherchais plus tant que ça. Rentrant de plus en plus tôt à mon appartement.

Ce samedi matin là nous petit déjeunions, Sasuke, ma fille et moi.

- Papa cet après midi je sors…

- Avec ce Lewis ?

- Non, je l'ai largué lui, il me soûlait

- Ah bon ?

- Bah ouais.

Puis elle entoura Sasuke de ses bras :

- Et puis j'ai un bel homme à disposition ici

- Sakura ! Cet homme à mon age

- Je sais je sais, je plaisante. En fait cet après midi j'ai prévu de sortir avec des amis on va faire les boutiques

- Tu veux que je te donne un peu d'argent

- Garde le va, j'en ai reçu de Oka-san

- Ah bon ?

- Oui quand j'ai été chercher le courrier hier, il y avait une lettre d'elle, je te la montre pas, elle te critique tout le long.

Je fis la moue et hochai la tête.

- Allez mon petit Otô-san déprime pas, et puis il serait temps que tu oublies ton ex-femme

Je relevai la tête en rougissant :

- Mais je l'ai déjà oublié

- Mouais ! Bon allez moi je file en cours. On se revoit ce soir.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, prit son sac et commença à partir. Puis finalement comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose elle revint et embrassa aussi la joue de l'Uchiwa :

- Je compte sur toi Sasuke-kun, pour que mon otô-san oublie son ex-femme ! Allez moi j'y vaiiis byebye

Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là, Sasuke lui se contenta d'avaler son pancake de travers.

- Ca va ?

- Lâche moi Miller

Puis il mangea le reste du repas en silence. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant venant de lui. Il fut l'heure que je parte moi aussi travailler.

- Tu travailles même le week-end ?

- Bah oui, les crimes ne s'arrêtent pas sous prétexte que c'est la fin de la semaine.

- Et alors ? Tu en es où dans ton affaire ? Des indices ?

- Non toujours rien, mais tu verras je finirai par trouver ! Alors reste encore un peu ici…

Il ne répondit rien s'étira et partit en direction de la salle de bain, moi je quittai l'appartement. Quand j'arrivai au boulot une nouvelle m'attendait.

- Patron, le FBI a bouclé l'affaire des boîtes à magie parce que ça n'avançait pas.

Je grinçai des dents. Pour eux ils semblaient qu'une vie ne valaient rien si elle n'avait pas un nom et un passé correct.

- Ah ! Et sinon une autre affaire vous attends dans votre bureau

- Hein ?

- Allez voir !

C'est ce que je fis. Quand elle parlait d'une autre affaire elle voulait sûrement faire référence à la brune pulpeuse qui m'y attendait.

- Bonjour que pourrais-je faire pour vous ?

- Voilà… En fait pour tout vous dire… Mon fils a disparu et je… S'il vous plaît retrouvé le.

- Euh… Comment s'appelle votre fils ?

- Lewis… Lewis Rives

Je connaissais ce prénom, était-il possible que ça soit la même personne ?

- Quel âge a votre fils ?

- 15 ans

- Vous avez une photo ?

- Oui oui bien sûr, tenez

Elle me tendit une photo de lui et je fis la grimace, oui c'était bien lui.

- Quand a-t-il disparu ?

- Hier matin, le proviseur m'a appelé pour me prévenir de son absence, il n'est pas rentré de toute la soirée…

Il s'était fait plaqué par Sakura et avait fugué pour déprimer, à tous les coups c'était ça. Dire qu'on avait bouclé une affaire de meurtre pour ça…

- Vous avez essayez de l'appeler ?

- Bien sûr mais son portable est éteint, il ne répond pas !

- Vous avez cherché dans les endroits où il a l'habitude d'aller

- Evidemment, mais il n'était nulle part, j'ai même appelé tout ses copains.

Elle éclata en sanglot me suppliant de retrouver son fils :

- Bon bon, calmez-vous, nous allons le retrouver ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Merci monsieur l'inspecteur…

- Miller, inspecteur Miller…

- Oh ! Mais pourtant vous semblez être Japonais

- Oui c'est un nom d'emprunt

- Quel est votre véritable nom ?

- Uzumaki Naruto…

- Très bien, je compte sur vous inspecteur Uzumaki.

Puis elle sortit de mon bureau, essuyant ces larmes avec un petit mouchoir. Je fis lancer un avis de recherche et mis quelques hommes sur l'affaire. A la fin de la journée ils avaient retrouvé Lewis, ce dernier était juste aller fumer quelques pétards avec des gens de sa fréquentation et avait fait la fête toute la journée et la nuit et donc avait complètement oublié sa mère qui pouvait s'inquiéter.

- Bon une affaire de résolu, demain je prends mon jour, on est dimanche je voudrais pouvoir le passer avec ma fille

- Normal patron, amusez-vous bien au revoir

- Merci Vanessa au revoir

En passant devant Peyer qui était près de la porte j'eut le droit à une remarque méchante :

- On voit que vous vous ramollissez, vous en faites de moins en moins

- Si vous le dites Peyer, si vous le dites

Puis je quittai mon lieu de travail, impatient de retrouver mon appartement. Il se trompait, je ne me ramollissais pas, au contraire j'avais l'impression d'avoir vingt ans de moins. Je cachais un criminel chez moi et plus les jours avançaient et moins j'avais envie qu'il parte, moins je croyais qu'il n'était qu'un simple assassin. Quand j'arrivai chez moi il regardait la télé, enfin non il dormait devant. Depuis qu'il était ici je le retrouvais souvent à dormir, comme s'il rattrapait toutes les nuits de sommeil qu'il avait dût manquer dans sa vie. Quoi que j'ignorais tout de sa vie mais bon. Je m'approchai de lui et le regardai dormir, puis sans bien faire attention à ce que je faisais, mes doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux, ils étaient tout doux, c'était agréable. Voilà que j'aurais presque pris Sasuke pour un chat. Il ouvrit les yeux je retirai aussitôt ma main mais il la rattrapa, puis il me tira le bras. Il finit par entremêler ses doigts avec les miens pendant que mon cœur faisait des sauts de cabri au fond de ma poitrine. Il attira nos mains contre lui comme une peluche, puis murmura :

- Reste…

Il referma les yeux et s'endormit à nouveau. Si vite même que je me suis demandé s'il ne venait pas d'avoir une crise de somnambulisme, oui c'était ça, sûrement ça. Doucement je récupérai ma main et allai voir ma fille, mais elle s'était encore enfermée dans la chambre :

- Je bosse otô-san, désolé, mangez sans moi

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas

J'allai donc préparer à manger pour deux. Quand ce fût près je tapai dans des casseroles pour réveiller Sasuke, j'avais trop peur de l'approcher à nouveau et qu'il recommence à me prendre la main. C'est comme ça que je me reçu la télécommande de la télé dans la tête.

- Aieuh, espèce de violent !

- T'avais qu'à pas me réveiller de cette façon

Après cette dispute de trois secondes, nous mangeâmes. Ensuite comme nous en avions l'habitude nous nous couchâmes, c'était mon tour de squatter le canapé et lui le par terre.

- Bonne nuit Uchiwa

- Hmpf

¤¤¤

Le lendemain je fus réveillé par Sakura qui me chuchota à l'oreille qu'elle allait chez une copine, et qu'elle reviendrait le soir tard. Puis elle m'embrassa et partit. Je me levai alors, allai me laver, puis préparer le petit déjeuner, à peine j'avais finis qu'on sonna à la porte. Quand j'ouvris je reconnu immédiatement la mère de Lewis qui me sauta au cou :

- Merci monsieur l'inspecteur Uzumaki, vous avez retrouvé mon fils, je vous serai infiniment reconnaissante. Je vous ai apportez une boîte de chocolat, ainsi qu'un chèque bien sûr pour vous payer.

- Euh… Vous devriez aller donner l'argent à mon bureau…

- Oh très bien j'irai, j'irai, comme ça se sera une occasion de plus de vous revoir. Puis-je entrer ?

- Euh…

C'est là que je compris dans quel situation j'étais, Uchiwa était entrain de dormir par terre chez moi. Je n'étais pas sûr que cette femme savait qui il était, mais elle avait l'air très bavarde et puis cette situation ne semblait pas normal. Je lui souris :

- C'est que c'est un peu en bordel vous savez…

- Oh ! Ca ne me dérange pas, si vous voulez je peux même venir nettoyer chez vous.

Et sans que j'aie le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, elle me poussait et s'engouffrait dans mon appartement. Je devins pâle puis je remarquai que Sasuke n'était plus là. Ouf ! Il avait dût entendre le bruit et était sûrement partie se cacher dans la chambre.

- Ah ! Je vois que je vous dérange en plein petit déjeuner

- En fait j'allais juste commencer

- Et bien vous cuisinez beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui vit seul

- Bah en ce moment ma fille est chez moi

- Elle est là ?

- Euh… Non, mais bon j'ai tellement l'habitude de cuisiner pour deux que j'en ai trop fais pour moi.

Quel mensonge minable, mais bon allez expliquer à cette femme que j'ai préparée un petit déjeuner pour un meurtrier qui vit chez moi en ce moment. Elle s'invita à manger avec moi sans que je ne puisse rien lui dire et parla, parla, parla. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'approcha de moi et commença à poser sa main sur ma cuisse. Ok… Je la repoussai gentiment, mais elle insista.

- Vous savez la jeune femme qui travaille avec vous m'a expliqué que vous étiez divorcé, comme moi. Mais je pense que vous ne devriez pas rester sur une défaite, essayez donc de vous remariez, vous êtes un très beau jeune homme.

J'eus un rire gêné, plus par sa main qui caressait ma cuisse que par ses paroles. Il fallait que je me débarrasse d'elle. Mais la voilà qui s'était levé pour faire ma vaisselle :

- Vous avez besoin d'une femme, qui vous cuisines des bons petits plats et qui fait votre vaisselle

Elle n'avait vraiment aucune gêne de faire des insinuations aussi grandes, avec un petit clin d'œil en prime. Finalement je regardai ma montre :

- Mince, vous avez vu l'heure ? Zut je vais être terriblement en retard à mon rendez-vous ?

- Un rendez vous ?

- Euh oui… En fait il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui je dois retrouver un ami d'enfance, ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous étions vu, il vient tout droit du japon pour me voir.

- Oh ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Kiba Inuzuka

J'avais sortit le nom de mon meilleur ami d'enfance. La première chose qui m'était venu à l'esprit, mais si je semblais hésiter elle ne m'aurait pas cru.

- Oh ! très bien, alors je vais vous laissez vous préparez, et passez une bonne journée avec cet ami ! Je passerai demain à votre bureau pour le chèque

- Oui très bien, merci merci !

Elle se dirigea enfin vers la sortie, mais avant de partir elle osa me coller une main aux fesses et poser ses grosses lèvres pulpeuses sur les miennes, puis toute rougissante elle me salua :

- Au revoir inspecteur Uzumaki, et réfléchissez pour le mariage

- Euh… Oui je verrai je verrai, au revoir Madame Rives.

Et enfin elle sortit. Je tombai contre la porte en soupirant, quand je relevai les yeux Sasuke était devant moi et me regardait comme s'il avait projeté de m'assassiner.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je vois que tu as trouvé une nouvelle femme

- Hein ? Ca va pas, jamais je me marierai à une fille aussi collante et sans gêne

- Mouais pourtant t'as pas eu l'air de beaucoup la repousser quand elle t'as embrassé

- Disons que je ne m'y attendais pas… Et tu nous as vu ?

- … Elle faisait tellement de bruit que je voulais observer ce que vous faisiez… Mais je vois que tu t'es vachement amusé.

- De toute façon c'est ma vie privée, je fais ce que je veux

- Oh oui ! Tu as raison, tu peux ramener toutes les femmes que tu veux ici

- Exactement, un assassin n'a rien à me dire

- C'est vrai j'oubliais, je ne suis qu'un assassin, d'ailleurs je me demande ce que je fais encore ici ! Je ferais mieux de te laisser, madame Rivers pourrait revenir et je te dérangerais

- Mais arrête qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Rien du tout, monsieur l'assassin est ici depuis trop longtemps ! Inspecteur Uzumaki

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves d'abord, c'est pas comme si on était ami ou quoi que se soit, je fais ce que je veux si j'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec la première brune que je vois je le fais

- Mais tout à fait tout à fait, nous ne sommes pas du tout ami. D'ailleurs tu devais justement rejoindre ce Kiba Inuzuka. Ca tombe bien moi je me casse.

- Attend Uchiwa, tu peux pas partir comme ça

- Bien sûr que si je le peux. Après tout je ne suis qu'un assassin et toi un inspecteur, on a vraiment rien à faire dans le même appartement.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, aussi énervé, d'ailleurs je ne l'avais jamais entendu dire autant de phrases avec autant de mot en aussi peu de temps et en criant. Je ne comprenais pas du tout sa réaction. Il était sur le point de s'en aller par la porte, quand je retins son bras :

- Mais attend, arrête de t'énerver ! Tu peux rester je te dis !

- Peut-être, seulement moi peut-être que je n'ai pas du tout envie de rester.

- Pense à Sakura elle risque d'être triste si elle voit que tu es partie

- T'as raison la pauvre petite, mais c'est pas grave elle s'en remettra, et toi tu t'en fous tout ce qui te fais chier c'est de voir que de nouveau l'assassin va te fuir entre les pattes

- J'en ai rien à foutre de ça, de toute façon l'affaire a été bouclée.

- Et bien très bien comme ça tu peux me laisser partir

Je le retirai de force à l'intérieur de l'appartement

- Mais lâche moi bordel ! Inspecteur Uzumaki !

- Ecoute si c'est le nom qu'elle m'a donné qui t'énerve…

- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre du nom qu'elle t'a donné, d'ailleurs je me doutais bien que Miller n'était qu'un pseudonyme… Après tout tu donnes ton vrai nom à qui tu veux. Moi je ne fais pas partie de tes amis…

Je continuai de le tirer alors qu'il essayait encore de fuir, finalement je trébuchai et l'entraînai avec moi dans la course. Je me retrouvai étalé sur le sol et lui sur moi, le silence s'installa aussitôt. Je sentais mon cœur battre dans mes tempes tellement il tapait dans ma poitrine, j'avais vraiment chaud tout à coup et mes yeux étaient rivés sur ses lèvres beaucoup trop proche. A cet instant je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pensé, mais au lieu de se reculer il continua d'avancer et je le laissai faire sans bouger complètement paralysé. J'ignore ce qui se serait passé si à ce moment là le téléphone n'avait pas sonné. Il se releva d'un coup et moi avec. Complètement gêné je décrochai le combiné :

- Allô ?

- Mon cher Miller, quelle joie d'entendre ta voix, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles à t'apprendre au sujet de ta fille…

Je lâchai le téléphone…

¤¤¤

_Cette fille qui avait déboulé ce matin là l'avait fin énervé. Et c'était du inspecteur Uzumaki par ci et du inspecteur Uzumaki par là. Sasuke avait gardé la porte de la chambre entrebâillée pour les observer. Mais c'est qu'elle lui posait la main sur la jambe cette greluche. Il n'en revenait pas de son culot. Ah ! Mais Miller… Uzumaki semblait bien en profiter. Sasuke se cramponnait à la porte s'empêchant de débarquer dans la pièce et de foutre dehors cette bonne femme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça l'énervait, il ne comprenait même pas lui-même, mais il était hors de lui rien qu'à l'idée que Miller pouvait sortir avec cette fille. Dire que la veille le blond lui caressait les cheveux dans un excès de tendresse, Sasuke en ayant profité pour lui prendre sa main toute chaude, et là devant lui il se laissait draguer par une espèce de fashion victim à grosse poitrine. Il explosa en les voyant s'embrasser, se retint il ne sait comment de ne pas exploser le mur. Finalement il déversa sa colère et sa jalousie sur Uzumaki, décidant de partir, puisqu'apparement il n'était vu que comme un assassin. Mais Miller le retint de toutes ses forces et en définitive ils se cassèrent la figure l'un sur l'autre. Se sentir si près de l'inspecteur réveilla le cœur de Sasuke, et sans se contrôler il s'approcha du visage du blond. Heureusement le téléphone l'empêcha de faire la connerie du siècle et il se releva laissant Miller aller répondre. Uchiwa l'observa, ça ne semblait pas être de bonne nouvelle vu que son visage devint blanc et qu'il lâcha le combiné. _

- _Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

¤¤¤

Les mots de Sasuke me firent revenir à la réalité et je repris le téléphone :

- Je te préviens Uchiwa si tu lui fais du mal…

Quand je prononçai le nom, je pus presque sentir Sasuke frissonner.

- Allons, allons, du calme inspecteur Miller, je n'ai absolument aucune raison de lui faire du mal, elle est tellement mignonne. Je voudrais juste négocier avec toi…

- Quelle négociation ?

- Un échange plus exactement… Je te rends ton adorable fille en un seul morceau, si tu me livres mon mignon petit frère…

Il entendit derrière les cris de sa fille :

- Ne l'écoute pas otô-san ! Ne lui donne pas Sasuke-kun, je pourrai m'en sortir mais pas lui…

- Tu entends comme elle est mignonne ta fille, peut-être est-elle vraiment amoureuse de mon frère

- Ta gueule !! Quand et où ?

- Tu vois qu'on a trouvé un accord. Je vous attendrai tous les deux à 21 heures à Prospect Park

- On y sera ! En attendant t'as pas intérêt de toucher un cheveu de ma fille où je te ferai tellement souffrir que tu me supplieras toi-même de te tuer.

- Attention Miller, c'est avec des termes comme ça qu'on devient un assassin

Il partit dans un rire et raccrocha. Je reposai le combiné en colère et me tournai vers Sasuke.

- Je suis désolé mais…

- J'ai compris c'est elle ou moi…

- Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire

- Alors quoi ?

- Je vais encore jouer à la tête brûlée… Je ne laisserai pas à Itachi le bonheur d'une victoire. Je récupérerai ma fille vivante et sans t'échanger.

- Arrête c'est de la folie pure… Tant pis pour moi, de toute façon c'est ce qui allait arriver… Sauve ta gamine et ta peau…

Je m'énervai et lui fit manger mon poing :

- Je ne sacrifierai personne pour une vie tu m'entends ? Personne ! Même pas toi !

Sasuke porta sa main à sa joue puis releva les yeux :

- Très bien dans ce cas… Laisse moi quand même t'aider…

A suivre.

L'autatrice : et bah… Vous l'avez attendu ce chapitre je crois bien. Bon j'y dis des énormités, mais c'est pas grave, ne vous concentrez pas sur l'enquête mais sur l'histoire d'amour please et pardonnez moi ma stupidité !

Sasuke : non ! T'es nulle c'est tout

L'autatrice : merci…


	7. L'échange

**Titre :** Le petit frère

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Même si je fais n'importe quoi avec eux, ils continuent d'appartenir à kishi (

**Résumé : **Itachi et son marché…

**Couple :** hmhm

**Note :** désolé pour les fautes et tout le reste.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**sousou-chan :** et bien ton souhait est exaucé, voilà la suite.

**Stina :** oui je déteste Itachi, il est chiant et il gêne. Ils auraient dût débrancher le téléphone.

**Neskiq :** parce qu'il fallait qu'il sonne, c'est bien connu qu'on arrête toujours un baiser avant qu'il arrive éhé (ou c'est moi qui suit machiavélique) ! Sinon il y a en tout 18 chapitres, donc oui il y en a encore après le chapitre 7

**NightYuki :** j'ai fais plus vite pour cette suite là ! Itachi peut aller crever en enfer

**Hasu No Hana :** mon nom sur fictionpress c'est lasurvolte, comme ici. Enfin donc merci pour ta review et voila la suite.

**Christy :** est ce que la capture de Sakura va accélerer quelque chose ? bah tu verras… (en fait j'en sais rien moi-même). Pour les POV sasuke yen a plus après (il me semble) ! Enfin voilà la suite.

* * *

_Pendant la semaine où Sasuke avait été là, Sakura s'était montré peu présente, elle voulait que son père en profite en fait. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle avait sentit une sorte de lien entre lui et le soit disant meurtrier. Alors le soir elle les laissait tous les deux, et le matin s'éclipsait vite. Pour le week-end elle s'était arrangée pour sortir avec des amis. Ce dimanche matin elle devait retrouver une copine chez elle, mais quelques pas après être sortie de l'immeuble, elle sentit une main sur sa bouche et un bras contre elle. Bien sûr elle se débattit, mais l'homme la tenait trop bien._

- _Désolé petite, mais Monsieur Uchiwa veut te voir !_

_Et puis elle sentit un coup sur sa nuque et ce fût le trou noir. _

_Quand elle se réveilla elle était dans une grande salle à manger, attaché à une colonnade. Elle tourna la tête partout, pour tomber sur un vieux d'environ quarante ans, des cheveux longs, des yeux cernés, pas très beau, mais avec un air de ressemblance avec Sasuke. _

- _Bonjour jeune fille enfin réveillé, je me présente Itachi Uchiwa !_

- _C'est ça, tu fais des politesses alors que je suis attaché à un poteau tu me fais bien rire le vieux._

_Sakura n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et ce n'était certainement pas le fait d'être en danger qui allait la faire taire. Elle tenait ça de sa mère qui ne savait pas rester silencieuse quand il fallait et de son père qui était une vraie tête brûlée. _

- _Tu es une fille amusante_

- _Et toi une espèce de vieux pervers idiots qui a une tronche affreuse et qui en plus pue de la gueule, j'espère pour toi que tu as de l'argent pour te payer des putes, parce que sinon t'auras jamais de femme !_

_Cette fille était vraiment drôle._

- _Sais-tu qui je suis petite pour me parler comme ça ?_

- _Bien sûr, mon père m'a parlé de toi_

- _Alors tu sais de quoi je suis capable ?_

- _Je peux imaginer_

- _Et tu n'as pas peur ?_

- _Pourquoi j'aurais peur ? Vous allez finir par me tuer de toute façon non ? Peut-être me violer ? Je ne sais pas, mais si je me laissais faire sans rien dire ça serait vraiment ridicule ! Autant mourir pour quelque chose_

- _En fait je n'ai pas prévu de te tuer_

- _Oh ! Tu fais dans la charité ?_

- _Tu es un très bon marché pour un meilleur appât_

- _Sasuke-kun ?_

- _Tu es vraiment très maligne…_

_Sakura soupira désespéré par ce mec réputé comme un génie et qui en vrai passait pour un idiot finit. _

- _Bon je vais appeler ton père maintenant que tu ne dors plus_

- _Ah ! Comme c'est gentil de m'avoir attendu. _

_Itachi eut un petit ricanement et composa tranquillement le numéro de l'inspecteur Miller. _

¤¤¤

On n'avait pas vraiment de plan, enfin si mais un plan tellement débile qu'il avait une chance sur deux de marcher. Seulement parfois il arrivait que ce soit les trucs les plus cons qui marchent le mieux. J'étais aller chercher deux gilets par balles, au moins on aurait ça comme protection, maintenant ils ne nous restaient qu'à attendre le soir.

- Y a quelque chose que je comprends pas, ton frère pouvait très bien te récupérer directement s'il savait que tu étais ici, ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple que de kidnapper ma fille et de faire un échange.

- Ca n'aurait pas été amusant

- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle

Sasuke se mit à soupirer

- Peut-être pour toi, mais pas pour lui. Il aime quand c'est drôle, quand les gens ont peur ou souffre, s'il s'était contenté de me récupérer moi il n'aurait fait souffrir personne, ça aurait été rapide et fin de l'histoire.

- Je vois

- Il est totalement imprévisible, il est le seul à savoir ce qu'il veut. Il peut très bien te rendre ta fille en vie ou l'avoir déjà tué…

- Elle n'est pas morte je l'ai entendu au téléphone.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule :

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça va bien se passer.

- Avec notre plan pourri ?

- …

- Tu avais raison, en étant avec toi ma vie et ma famille étaient en danger…

- C'est ma faute j'aurais pas dût rester

Je me retournai vers lui :

- Maintenant c'est trop tard

- …

- Mais tu sais, je suis content que tu sois resté….

- …

- Même si ça a mit ma fille en danger, tu n'as tué personne pendant que tu étais là…

- Je te comprends pas, je ne suis qu'un assassin et toi… Ta fille est en danger et tout ce que tu penses c'est au fait qu'au moins j'ai tué personne pendant ce temps là !

Je posai mes pieds sur le canapé et mis ma tête sur mes genoux :

- Je suis un vrai idiot je sais !

Je sentis deux bras m'entouré et une tête se posé sur mon dos :

- Oui tu es le plus idiot de tous…

¤¤¤

Le soir arriva, à 20h30, nous avons quitté l'appartement et sommes montés dans la voiture, le gilet par balle caché sous nos manteaux. Avant de démarrer j'inspirai un bon coup puis je démarrai. Arrivant, je me suis garé un peu avant Prospect Park.

- Tu sais, si ça se passe mal, je voudrais que tu saches…

- …

- C'est Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki… Mon vrai nom…

- …

- Bon j'y vais maintenant…

- Naruto ?

- Oui ?

- Fait attention à toi…

Je lui souris.

- Je ferai attention Sasuke

Je sentis alors sa main prendre mon bras, le serrer, et il m'attira vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur ma joue. Je me reculai instantanément mon cœur devenant dingue, le visage sûrement rouge.

- Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

- C'était la première fois…

- Quoi ?

- Que tu m'appelles Sasuke…

- …

- Allez vas-y maintenant !

Je revins à la réalité, il fallait que je sauve Sakura. J'ouvris la portière et sortis de la voiture. J'avançai doucement, ne me retournant pas vers Sasuke, mais je sentais son regard sur mon dos, j'entendais sa prière silencieuse pour que ce plan stupide fonctionne. Finalement j'arrivai à la place, à ma montre il était 21 heures pile. Des voitures arrivèrent à ce moment là m'entourant totalement. Puis le grand frère Uchiwa sortit de la voiture avec ma fille attachée et bâillonnée, ses chiens de gardes restèrent dans la voiture.

- Bonsoir mon cher Miller

- …

Il regarda de tous les côtés

- Hum… Je vois que mon petit frère n'est pas là

- Non ! Quand je lui ai dit que je l'échangerai contre Sakura, il s'est enfuit

- Oh… Vraiment comme c'est dommage

- Rendez moi ma fille !

- Oui mais qu'aurais-je en échange ?

- Si tu ne me rends pas ma fille je te fais inculper pour kidnapping

- AHAHAHAH, tu es vraiment drôle Miller, amusant, tellement amusant

- Il me suffit de passer un coup de fil et tu es fini Uchiwa

- Tu bluffes

- Je ne bluffe pas

- Bien sûr que si, tu sais qu'on ne m'arrête pas comme ça, se serait trop facile.

- On verra

Je sortis mon portable et composai un numéro. C'était le signal.

- J'attends, j'attends.

J'attendais aussi, mais une minute entière s'écoula sans que Sasuke arrive.

- Miller que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air inquiet tout à coup

Ce n'était pas normal… Il aurait dût arriver.

- Tu n'attendrais pas quelqu'un par hasard ?

- …

- Mais tiens le voilà… Mon cher frère

Je me retournai immédiatement, Sasuke se trouvait entre deux gros baraqués, blessé à l'arcade sourcilière. Mais ses yeux ne me regardaient pas, il fixait son frère. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec un tel regard, une franche haine au fond des yeux, en le regardant comme ça c'était la première fois que je pouvais voir l'assassin en lui, son envie de meurtre se lisait très clairement sur son visage. J'eus l'impression que mes jambes allaient me lâcher. Plus parce que je le voyais comme ça, guidé par sa haine, que parce que notre plan avait foiré.

- Voilà nous allons pouvoir procéder à l'échange

Je regardai vers Itachi et ma fille.

- Inspecteur Miller, je relâche votre fille, je relâche même Sasuke si vous le voulez, si vous venez avec moi

- Hein ?

J'entendis derrière Sasuke se débattre et me dire de ne pas l'écouter.

- Vous savez, finalement mon petit frère ne m'intéresse plus tant que ça, et votre fille a une langue de vipère... Mais vous vous me serez très utile, réfléchissez bien à ça.

- Ne l'écoute pas, ne va pas avec lui !

- Si je vous suis vous me jurez de les laisser tous les deux tranquilles ?

- Oui

- Ne lui fais pas confiance !!

- Comment je pourrais vous faire confiance ?

- Miller, voyons, avez-vous vraiment le choix ?

Non, je ne l'avais pas. Et il n'y avait que ça à faire.

- Ok ! Alors relâchez les et je vous suis !

- Je savais que vous seriez compréhensif.

Itachi claqua des doigts, et des hommes m'entourèrent tandis que Sakura et Sasuke étaient relâchés. Ma fille fût détachée :

- Otooooo-san !

- Sakura… Prend soin de toi d'accord ?

Sasuke essaya de bousculer les gars qui m'entouraient mais il se fit jeter :

- Itachi relâche le !

- Non, un marché est un marché, mais estime toi heureux tu es libre et vivant.

Je me tournai vers le brun et lui sourit :

- Sasuke… Prend soin de ma fille s'il te plaît…

- Relâche le !!!

Itachi riait aux éclats.

- RElÂCHE LE !

- Bon ces deux petits vermisseaux me gênent, partons !

Les hommes me soulevèrent et m'enfermèrent dans une voiture. Sasuke s'approcha de la voiture et posa sa main sur la fenêtre en criant. Je posai ma main sur la vitre, en face de la sienne et formai avec mes lèvres des mots :

- Je t'aime bien aussi…

Et la voiture partie, suivit des autres, pendant qu'Itachi riait riait et riait encore.

¤¤¤

_Sasuke attendait que Naruto lui envoie le signal. Le but du plan était très simple, il lui avait donné un portable « quand je t'appelle tu prends la voiture et tu fonces dans le tas, je profite de la panique pour récupérer ma fille et puis je monte avec elle dans la voiture et on fuit ». C'était le plan le plus stupide qu'on puisse mettre au point, mais peut-être que ça pourrait marcher contre Itachi, peut-être ne s'attendrait-il pas à un truc aussi peu préparé. Même si le petit frère en doutait, il voulait y croire. Mais alors qu'il patientait dans la voiture, une main s'enfonça dans la vitre et le tira à l'extérieur sans qu'il ait le temps de bouger. Il essaya de se défendre, mais le gars qui était avec lui cogna le brun en le blessant à l'arcade sourcilière, puis ils l'emmenèrent de force. Pour une nouvelle rencontre avec son frère. Le revoir après une quinzaine d'année… Toujours le même, toujours moqueur, toujours méchant. Si Sasuke l'avait pu il l'aurait tué, posé ses mains sur son cou et serré serré serré encore. Puis Itachi expliqua son marché. Un nouveau marché… Ou le vrai échange, celui qu'il avait prévu depuis le début. Connaissant son frère c'était sûrement ça, il avait tout calculé, il savait ce qu'il ferait dès le commencement. Parce qu'après tout quelle importance de récupérer Sasuke, il l'aurait tué et ça aurait été fini, tandis que s'en prendre à Naruto… Ca lui ferait mal, ça le toucherait, ça le ferait souffrir et ça c'était un pur plaisir pour Itachi. Depuis le début il n'avait prévu que de récupérer Naruto… Le salop ! Et celui-ci se laissait embarquer, Sasuke essaya de se battre, mais il ne pût pas récupérer le blond. Il le vit monter dans la voiture, posant sa main contre la vitre comme si on mettait un mur entre lui et l'inspecteur. Leur main séparée par une simple fenêtre, puis les mots de Naruto :_

- _Je t'aime bien aussi…_

_Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru lire sur ses lèvres. La voiture démarra, laissant Sasuke et Sakura seuls, n'en pouvant plus le brun se mit à hurler :_

- _NARUTOOOOOOOOOO_

_Il tomba par terre. Il vit Sakura s'accroupir près de lui :_

- _T'inquiète pas, oto-san ne mourra jamais aussi facilement._

- …

- _Sinon il serait mort depuis longtemps_

- _Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

- _Bof ! C'est la longue histoire de son enfance… Peut-être un jour il te racontera… _

- …

- _Tu sais, si tu veux le récupérer, tu devrais juste aller chez ton frère et le récupérer !_

- _Si c'était aussi facile… _

- _Ton frère ne t'as rien fait alors que tu étais juste en face de lui, c'est pas parce que tu vas aller chez lui qu'il te tuera. S'il fait ça il doit bien avoir une raison… Et peut-être qu'il a besoin de te laisser en vie_

- _Sakura comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme alors que tu viens d'être kidnapper puis que ton père disparaît ?_

_Elle se mit à rire. _

- _Je dois tenir ça de mes parents. _

- _La fille aussi bête que le père_

- _Sûrement !_

_Sasuke se releva alors :_

- _Tu as raison je vais aller le chercher. _

- _Maintenant ?_

- _Demain, je veux d'abord me préparer. _

- _Ok !_

- _Allez viens je te ramène._

_Et ils allèrent dans la voiture, Sasuke ramenant Sakura à l'appartement._

- _Tu ne viens pas Sasuke-kun ?_

- _Non j'ai quelque chose à faire_

- _Comme tu veux_

- _Je te promets de te ramener ton père_

- _Merci_

_Puis il partit. Sakura soupira et remonta dans l'appartement tout vide et s'écroula dans le lit en pleurant :_

- _Otô-san, baka, partir aussi facilement…_

¤¤¤

- Mon cher Miller tu ne dis rien…

- …

- Ta fille était beaucoup moins silencieuse que toi !

- …

- T'es pas drôle

- Oh la ferme !

Ce mec n'était pas seulement un assassin, un génie, un gros richard… Il était aussi un emmerdeur finit. Il affichait ses victoires comme des trophées et était toujours content de gagner. Il me soûlait.

- Si tu t'inquiètes pour ta fille et mon frère, ne t'inquiète pas comme promis je ne leur ferai pas de mal

- Y a plutôt intérêt.

- De toute façon je n'avais aucune raison de les tuer, vivant ils sont bien plus intéressants.

Je décollai ma tête de la vitre et le regardai :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Je veux voir les larmes de mon frère, je veux l'entendre pleurer, hurler, me supplier de ne pas te tuer

- …

- Je veux le voir souffrir ! Il est tellement amusant quand il est triste

- Enfoiré

- Merci.

- Mais ton frère se fiche de moi

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr

- Quoi ?

- J'ai mes sources, il paraîtrait qu'il t'a sauvé la vie. Puis il a vécu chez toi quelques temps. Mon frère ne ferait jamais ça pour une personne dont il se fout

- …

- Il doit énormément tenir à toi. J'aurais même dût vous laisser tranquille encore quelques temps, qu'il s'attache un peu plus, mais j'avais peur qu'il finisse par te laisser pour te protéger alors j'ai pris les devant…

- Enflure

- Mais mon plan a tellement bien fonctionné, tout était parfait.

- En fait… Depuis le début c'est moi que tu voulais

- Evidemment !

- Tout ça pour le faire souffrir…

- Oui ! Et puis il doit payer sa dette pour avoir tuer Vicky et Stecy

- Alors ces filles qu'il a tuées, tu les connaissais…

- Oui et je dois me venger.

C'était plutôt Sasuke qui voulait se venger à mon avis. Je ne sais pas ce que représentait ces deux filles pour Itachi, mais son petit frère les avais tuées parce qu'il savait qu'il pourrait l'atteindre comme ça.

- Tu sais je crois que tu te trompes Uchiwa

- Ah oui ?

- Tu ne gagneras pas à la fin !

Le grand frère se mit à rire aux éclats.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça Miller ?

- Le méchant ne gagne jamais à la fin

- Sauf que tu oublies que nous sommes dans la réalité, et pas dans un film. Tu crois être un super héros inspecteur, mais finalement tu n'es qu'un autre jouet pour moi.

- Je t'arrêterai

- Tu es vraiment très drôle

- Je te fouterai en prison !

- Encore plus amusant que ta fille

- Et à ce moment là c'est moi qui rirai.

Il partit dans un fou rire, et je recollai ma tête à la vitre. Tu verras, tu ne gagneras pas…

A suivre…

L'autatrice : et ils moururent tous à la fin

Sasuke : si tu racontes la fin, plus la peine de lire

L'autatrice : qui sait ?


	8. Chez Itachi

**Titre :** Le petit frère

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Même si je fais n'importe quoi avec eux, ils continuent d'appartenir à kishi (

**Résumé : **« rend moi Naruto » « j'aimerais bien le faire souffrir avant ».

**Couple :** OHOHOHO (non ça n'est pas le père noyel)

**Note :** désolé pour les fautes et tout le reste.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Stina :** 18 chapitres, allez courage

**neskiq :** je tue qui je veux, aahahahaha, j'aime être cruelle ! Pour ta question… Eh bien lit le chapitre.

**NightYuki :** Itachi va détester ce chapitre PFOUAHHAHAH ! Et comme je dis j'aime quand tout le monde meurt à la fin KUKUKU

* * *

Itachi semblait s'amuser comme un fou. Il avait attaché mes deux bras en l'air à l'aide d'une corde accrochée au plafond, j'étais torse nu, il avait enlevé mon haut et le gilet par balle et avait cru bon de ne rien remettre. Lui il était assit sur un fauteuil juste à côté, il mangeait tranquillement et en même temps faisait des réflexions sur son génie, sa puissance, son pouvoir.

- Tu vois Miller, c'est pour ça que je suis le meilleur, non seulement j'ai le génie mais en plus j'ai l'argent, et puis je ne m'embête pas de sentiments stupides tel que la pitié, la culpabilité ou le regret. Quoi que le plus drôle soit l'amour… Mon petit frère lui est bourré de ce genre de sentiments, s'il s'en débarrassait il serait tout simplement parfait.

- En gros tu me dis qu'une machine à tuer et mieux qu'un être humain… C'est complètement débile !

- C'est parce que toi aussi tu as ce genre de sentiments que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Mais dit moi que t'as donc apporté la pitié ? Ou le regret ? De la souffrance non ? Et puis l'amour ? Tu es divorcé non ? Alors finalement ça ne t'a rien apporté de bien… Tandis que moi…

- Ca m'a apporté des tas de choses bien, ma fille par exemple

- Que tu ne vois jamais…

- Des moments merveilleux…

- Qui ont disparu

- Oh la ferme !

- Tu vois tu ne supportes pas la vérité, mais tu sais au fond que j'ai raison, Miller.

- Uchiwa, je ne sais pas qui a écrit que tu étais un génie… En tout cas quand tu ouvres la bouche on dirait vraiment un débile mentale.

- Oh ! Tu deviendrais presque insultant, aurais-je touché un point sensible ?

- Pff !

- Continuons cette passionnante conversation… Tu vois Sasuke l'amour lui c'est son plus gros point faible…

- …

- C'est toujours par là que je le tiens ! Je pensais pourtant qu'il avait compris la leçon la dernière fois, mais non, le voilà à nouveau avec son amour, bon avant c'était un peu différent, c'était de l'amour pour nos parents… Aujourd'hui c'est une autre forme d'amour…

- De quoi tu causes ?

- Je dis juste que mon petit frère est amoureux

- Ah ?

- Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas

- Bah moi je ne savais pas, il ne m'a jamais parlé d'une fille, mais c'est vrai que c'est possible, après tout il ne m'a jamais parlé de rien…

Itachi éclata de rire, reposant le verre qu'il allait porté à sa bouche.

- Miller, tu es tellement drôle, mais drôle…

- Je vois pas pourquoi

- Mon petit frère n'est pas tombé amoureux d'une fille…

- Hein ?

- Mais de toi !

J'haussai un sourcil, ce type devait trop fumer pour déblatérer ce genre de connerie.

- T'es complètement déraillé comme mec

- Oh ! Tu ne me crois pas

- Pas du tout.

- Dans ce cas explique moi pourquoi il est resté dans ton appartement ?

- Euh... D'après ce que j'ai compris c'est ma fille qui lui a demandé de rester

- Il aurait pût refuser

- Il avait peut-être envie de rester

- Oui il en avait envie, parce que tu étais là

- Peut-être

- Alors il t'aime

- Il m'aime bien, on est ami.

- Tu es ridicule Miller

- C'est toi qui es ridicule, tu nous as vu 30 secondes et toi tu décides comme ça qu'il est amoureux de moi ? Alors là franchement…

- Mon petit frère est très facile à comprendre, à la seconde où il a crié, j'ai su qu'il n'éprouvait pas que de l'amitié pour toi

- N'importe quoi, c'est pas parce qu'on crie…

- Sasuke n'est pas du genre à s'égosiller pour rien

- Et alors ? Ca ne prouve rien du tout. Moi aussi j'aurais crié à sa place

- Oui mais toi t'es plutôt du genre à crier pour tout ! Et puis même mon petit frère ne serait pas rester chez « un ami »

- Allez c'est bon, tait toi, t'es trop soûlant et tu dis n'importe quoi ! Mange ton steak en silence !

- Hum… Tu refuses la vérité à ce que je vois

- Chut

- Et toi ?

- Moi quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu es amoureux de mon petit frère ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- C'est du catégorique

- Normal, Sasuke est un mec

- Tu ne connais pas l'homosexualité ?

- Si, mais je ne suis pas de ce bord là

- Je pensais que mon petit frère ne l'était pas non plus

- Mais Sasuke n'est pas amoureux de moi, arrête !

Bon sang il commence vraiment à devenir énervement, dommage que je n'ai pas mes mains libres où je me boucherais les oreilles. Heureusement un de ses sbires arrive à ce moment là :

- Monsieur Uchiwa, votre petit frère demande à vous voir

- Ah ! Très bien très bien, le moment véritablement intéressant va pouvoir commencer. Faites le entrer dans le petit salon je vais l'y attendre.

¤¤¤

_Sasuke avait tourné toute la nuit, d'abord récupérer plusieurs armes. Il cacha des couteaux dans ses vêtements, dans ses chaussettes. Puis deux flingues, il en mit un simplement dans sa poche et l'autre sur sa peau tenue par une bande, en dessous de son gilet par balle. Puis il se terra dans un coin où il dormit un peu, il fallait qu'il soit en pleine forme pour le lendemain, cette fois-ci son salop de frère ne s'en sortirait pas vivant et il sauverait Naruto. Jamais il ne le laisserait mourir, jamais même si lui-même devait y laisser la vie, le blond s'en sortirait en pleine forme il se le jurait. Itachi lui avait volé trop de fois les choses ou les gens qu'il aimait, cette fois-ci ça ne serait pas le cas. Quand il se réveilla il était déjà 11 heures tapantes. Il s'étira, vérifia qu'il avait bien ses armes, il savait que son frère le ferait fouiller et lui retirerait, c'est pour cela qu'il gardait le flingue dans un endroit peu discret, et tout ces couteaux dans des lieux simples c'était juste des leurres, avec un peu de chance la véritable arme passerait inaperçu. Arrivé devant la demeure de son frère il inspira un bon coup et appuya sur la sonnette, on lui demanda par l'interphone de se présenter, il le fit. Quelques minutes plus tard on le faisait entrer, lui retirant son premier flingue, puis le fouillant pour lui retirer son couteau, mais l'arme cachée sur sa peau lui fût laissé. Il arrive parfois que les leurres soient efficaces. On l'emmena devant son cher frère :_

- _Oooh ! Mon petit Sasuke, je te manquais déjà que tu viens me rendre visite_

- _Je suis venu chercher Naruto_

- _Je ne connais pas de Naruto_

- _Inspecteur Miller_

- _Ooh ! Je vois, tu l'appelles déjà par son petit prénom, vous êtes très intimes dit moi_

- _La ferme et libère le_

- _Allons, allons du calme, d'abord mangeons un bout_

- _Libère Naruto _

- _Oh ! tu es si pressé, bon très bien._

_Il fit partir ses sbires et conduisit son petit frère dans une plus grande pièce. Sasuke pût apercevoir Naruto directement, attaché les bras en l'air au plafond, il oublia son frère et couru vers le blond. _

- _Attend Sasuke !_

_Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Itachi :_

- _Quoi ?_

- _Si tu l'approches, je le tue _

- _Hein ?_

- _Tu vois j'ai installé en dessous de lui une bombe, il suffit que j'appuie sur ce bouton et bye-bye ton cher Naruto_

_Il montra une manette qu'il tenait en main et Sasuke se recula de Naruto. Itachi hocha la tête en signe de contentement et s'approcha lui de l'inspecteur pour passer un bras autour de son épaule._

- _Je voudrais que tu le voies souffrir un peu avant de le tuer, petit frère. _

- …

- _Allons cesse donc ce regard méchant. N'es tu donc pas heureux de me revoir ?_

- …

- _Oh tu grinces des dents… Bon voyons voir combien ce mec compte pour toi_

- _Ne le touche pas !_

- _Vois-tu je lui ai expliqué que tu étais amoureux de lui mais il ne me croit pas_

_Sasuke resta impassible à cette remarque. Naruto, lui, soupira :_

- _Encore cette histoire débile ! Sasuke ton frère doit vraiment être un drogué pour raconter ce genre de conneries !_

_Le brun se tourna vers le blond et le fusilla du regard l'incitant à se taire. _

- _AHAHAHAHAHA ! Alors j'avais raison, tu es bien amoureux de lui, c'est pour ça que tu t'énerves quand il dit que c'est une histoire débile !_

- _La ferme Itachi, libère Naruto _

- _Sinon tu vas me tuer c'est ça ? Je me hâte de voir comment tu vas faire sans arme et sans pouvoir m'approcher à cause de cette chère petite bombe. _

_Sasuke sentait l'arme contre lui, mais pour l'instant il ne devait pas agir, si son frère le voyait sortir le flingue, il appuierait sur le bouton et tout serait finis, il devait juste être patient et jouer la comédie pour son frère, alors il se tût. _

¤¤¤

Je regardais le brun, la colère pouvait se lire aisément sur son visage. Je savais qu'il prévoyait de tuer Itachi mais pour l'instant il était tout simplement impuissant, et dans un sens je me sentais rassuré, si Sasuke tuait son frère, ça lui ferait un assassinat de plus, et je n'aimais pas ça. Ils discutaient tous les deux et je n'intervins qu'une fois pour me faire fusiller des yeux par le petit frère, qu'est ce qu'il avait ? Je l'avais juste défendu, après tout Itachi divaguait en racontant qu'il était amoureux de moi, n'importe quoi. Bref une fois que leur petit échange sembla fini, je vis le plus vieux sortir un couteau de sa veste et s'approcher de moi.

- Ne lui fais pas de mal

- Pleure Sasuke, pleure et peut-être que je le laisserai en vie

Il approcha sa lame près de mon torse et l'enfonça doucement faisant couler une goûte de sang

- Arrête

- Je veux voir tes larmes !

Il traça doucement un trait avec son couteau, le sang coulant un peu plus.

- ARRÊTE

- J'aimerais tellement que tu pleures…

Il mit le couteau sous mon cou :

- Arrête, je t'en supplie arrête

- Sasuke il te provoque, reste calme !

- Non pleure ! PLEURE AHAHAHA

Je lui crachai à la figure :

- Enfoiré va !

Il enfonça son poing dans ma joue :

- Ah ça me fait mal d'abîmer une aussi belle gueule mais tu es vraiment dégoûtant là Miller

Il s'essuya le visage et Sasuke plus loin tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Sasuke, reste calme, ça va aller

Un coup de genoux dans l'estomac ça ne fait pas du bien, enflure d'Itachi

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne me tuera pas si vite, Sasuke ressaisis toi !

- Tu vas la fermer Miller

Mais je ne me taisais pas, mes paroles semblaient calmer Sasuke, même si Itachi frappait plus fort.

- Ca va bien se passer Sasuke

Et nouveau coup de poing.

- Arrête Itachi, si tu le touches encore une fois tu es mort !

- Ah oui et comment tu me tues petit frère j'aimerais bien le savoir ?

Sasuke lui montra le flingue qu'il avait en main, il venait d'aller le chercher sous ses habits pendant qu'Itachi était occupé à me frapper.

- Co…Comment ?

C'était la première fois qu'il était déstabilisé

- Peu importe, relâche le…

- Tu oublies Sasuke si j'appuie sur ce bouton c'est finis, le temps que tu tires et la bombe aura déjà explosé !

- Relâche le

- J'ai gagné petit frère, même avec ton arme tu ne peux rien faire

- RELACHE LE !

Je n'aimais pas ça, cette arme… Je le sentais très mal… Itachi lui n'écoutait pas son petit frère et rigolait. Il n'avait été déstabilisé qu'une seconde, parce qu'il n'avait pas prévu ça, mais ça ne changeait rien finalement. Sasuke aussi devait le savoir, puisque ses mains tremblaient sur l'arme.

- Sasuke, s'il te plaît pose cette arme, ne le tue pas

- AHAHAHAH tue moi, vas-y, et j'emporterai Naruto avec moi

- Ne le tue pas Sasuke, ne reste pas un assassin !

Itachi me regarda :

- Tu ne penses donc jamais à toi ?

- Sasuke, tu n'es pas un assassin, baisse ton arme.

- Tu n'as pas peur pour ta vie ?

- Ne l'écoute pas, il finira par perdre je te le jure, mais je ne veux pas que tu tues

- Tu m'écoutes Miller ?

- Mais ta gueule Uchiwa !

Et encore une fois j'eus le droit à un coup

- Arrête ça Itachi

- Mais vas-y tire petit frère et j'emporterai avec moi ton blond

Sasuke tremblait de plus en plus sur son arme.

- Sasuke, s'il te plaît…

Finalement il la descendit et la posa par terre.

- Tu es si faible petit frère ! Maintenant je vais tuer Miller devant tes yeux

A ce moment là tout se passa très vite. Itachi se reculait pour pouvoir déclencher la bombe, mais Sasuke avait déjà récupérer son arme il tira sur la corde où j'étais attaché en me gueulant de fuir, j'eus le temps de faire quelques pas alors que son frère appuyait sur le bouton, je fus projeter dans l'explosion. Je me retrouvai par terre plus loin, mais je vis quand même le brun se retourner vers le plus vieux et vider son chargeur sur lui. Itachi tomba sur le sol, vu que les balles s'étaient logées dans son crâne et dans son cœur, il était sûrement mort. Puis Sasuke revint vers moi :

- Ca va ?

Je me reculai instantanément…

- Tu… Tu l'as tué…

- Bien sûr que oui, tu crois qu'il nous aurait laissé en vie sinon ?

- Mais tu l'as tué

- Naruto, je l'ai fais pour toi

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le tuer…

- Mais…

- C'est pour toi que tu l'as fait, et seulement pour toi

Il soupira.

- On n'a pas le temps de se disputer il faut fuir ses chiens de gardes ne vont certainement pas attendre que la maison brûle avant d'agir

Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever, mais je l'ignorai et me mit debout pas mes propres moyens. Il me choppa le bras pour m'emmener jusqu'à la fenêtre, mais je le récupérai d'un geste sec. Il se retourna vers moi et me regarda avec un air triste, mais sans rien dire cassa la fenêtre et se jeta dehors, je le suivis très vite. Tout le reste du temps nous l'avons passé à courir, comme la nuit où il m'avait sauvé, sauf qu'il faisait jour. C'était déjà la deuxième fois… Mais je n'aimais pas celle là parce qu'il avait tué, il n'avait encore été qu'un assassin et ça me faisait mal. A force de courir longtemps, nous sommes arrivés en bas de mon immeuble. On a reprit notre respiration, puis on est monté en silence, je l'évitais le plus possible. Une fois dans l'appartement, ma fille était là, elle m'a sauté dessus :

- Otô-san tu es vivant !

- Oui

- C'est génial c'est génial

Elle me serra fort dans ses bras et je lui rendis son étreinte, puis elle se retourna vers Sasuke :

- Merciii Sasuke-kun de l'avoir sauvé.

Je le fusillai du regard, il baissa les yeux. Ma fille dût sentir le malaise, je ne voulais pas l'embêter :

- Mais tu n'es pas au lycée toi ?

- Non j'ai séché, je voulais t'attendre, je voulais être sûr que tu reviendrais.

Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux.

- Bon je suis fatigué, je vais aller dormir un peu, tu permets que je t'emprunte la chambre ?

- Oui vas-y !

Je les quittai donc tous les deux. Trois secondes plus tard on frappait à la porte, sans que j'aie le temps de répondre Sasuke rentrait dans la chambre.

- Naruto je…

- Uchiwa, tu dégages de ma chambre

Il sembla se décomposer en entendant le nom que je lui donnais.

- Je suis désolé…

- Je m'en fiche de tes excuses

- Mais je t'ai sauvé la vie putain, tu pourrais être un peu plus reconnaissant.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie au prix d'une autre

- Naruto, je n'avais pas le choix…

- Tu l'avais

- Pff ! Mais réfléchis… Si je n'avais pas tiré on était mort tous les deux.

Je lui tournai le dos, je savais qu'il avait raison, mais je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée qu'il avait assassiné aussi froidement, j'aurais tellement voulu que… Mais pff ! Quel idiot je faisais, j'aurais bien dût me douter depuis le début qu'il le tuerait.

- Finalement tu n'es qu'un assassin.

J'ai entendu un bruit sec, comme le bruit de quelqu'un qui s'effondre au sol, je me suis retourné vers lui et je l'ai vu à genoux, il semblait complètement démoli, comme si tout à coup plus rien n'avait d'importance et que la mort pouvait venir le chercher. Des larmes ont commencés à couler de ses yeux :

- Tu es vraiment injuste Naruto… Mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses…

Et tout à coup je compris. Il n'avait pas eut envie de le tuer, il l'avait fait parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait que ça n'en finirait pas. Il le savait et moi aussi, mais je le rejetais juste parce qu'il s'était salit les mains. Son frère avait remporté une sorte de nouvelle victoire, seulement c'était ma faute si les larmes de Sasuke coulaient. Je sautai du lit et l'enserrai dans mes bras. Puis je posai mon visage dans ses cheveux :

- Pardon Sasuke, pardon. Je ne le pensais pas, désolé… Désolé. Je sais que tu n'es pas qu'un assassin. Pardon. J'étais juste énervé, parce que je déteste les meurtres… Désolé, désolé, désolé.

Je sentis ses bras doucement me serrer eux aussi. Je me reculai doucement sans pour autant défaire notre étreinte, puis posai mes doigts sur ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes, nos visages étaient très proche l'un de l'autre et ses yeux ne quittaient plus les miens. Mon cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite, même pas quand Ino m'avait rendu mes sentiments, je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, mais quand Sasuke releva son visage posant une de ses mains sur une de mes joues pour se rapprocher encore un peu, quand doucement nos souffles se mêlèrent, quand nos yeux se fermèrent, quand nos lèvres se frôlèrent, quand nos bouches se trouvèrent je me laissai totalement abandonné à ce baiser sans même plus avoir conscience des choses qui nous entouraient. Même pas conscience qu'un autre homme m'embrassait. Juste une chaleur intense qui envahissait tout mon corps et mon cœur. Puis il se recula et détourna les yeux. Il se releva ensuite sans que je puisse le retenir et posa une main sur sa bouche :

- Je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je ne voulais pas faire ça… Je

Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de dire un mot de plus, j'étais debout devant lui, le poussant contre le mur, tenant ses deux bras et je reposais mes lèvres sur les siennes…

A suivre.

L'autatrice : Bah voilà, premier baiser

Sasuke : pas trop tôt

Naruto : exactement

L'autatrice : roooh c'est bon hein

Sasuke : alors itachi est mort, l'histoire est finis non ? Maintenant tu vas nous laisser vivre en paix !

L'autatrice : absolument pas MOUAHAHHA, rien n'est finis, tout se joue encore

Sasuke : mince !


	9. Prise de tête

**Titre :** Le petit frère

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Même si je fais n'importe quoi avec eux, ils continuent d'appartenir à kishi (

**Résumé : **« rend moi Naruto » « j'aimerais bien le faire souffrir avant ».

**Couple :** OHOHOHO (non ça n'est pas le père noyel)

**Note :** désolé pour les fautes et tout le reste.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Neskiq :** normal avec Itachi c'est un idiot, faut le tuer à coup de hache ça lui fera du bien ahahahah ! Et ils ne feront rien OHOHO

**Cc :** éhéhé voilà la suite après longtemps d'attente 'sadique' ! Ouaip c'est mignon Naruto qui coince Sasuke, il arrive parfois que notre corps bouge tout seul.

**NightYuki :** ohohoho j'adore la description de sasu, c'est sûr qu'il doit être malheureux ce pauvre bout, et c'est pas finis. Bon vent Itachi BOUAHAHAHAHA.

**Stina :** ouiiiiii HOURRA !

* * *

J'étais entrain d'embrasser Sasuke, le tenant contre le mur. Moi-même je n'avais pas vraiment conscience de ce que je faisais, mais je me sentais tellement bien que je n'avais pas du tout envie que ça s'arrête. C'est là que la porte s'ouvrit :

- Otô-san est-ce que… Euh… Vous êtes occupés, je reviendrai plus tard.

Sakura repartit en fermant la porte. Cette interruption me ramena complètement à la réalité et je me reculai instantanément de Sasuke, comprenant enfin ce que j'étais entrain de faire. Je devins rouge, ne donnai aucune explication, juste un bégaiement :

- euh… Je vais pren… Prendre une douche

Et j'allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'enlever mon pantalon que je choppai le pommeau de la douche et fis couler l'eau glacée sur mon crâne. Mais qu'est ce que je foutais moi, j'avais vraiment pété les plombs ! Embrasser un mec, n'importe quoi, c'était Itachi qu'avait du me droguer. Impossible autrement.

¤¤¤

_Sasuke sentait les lèvres de Naruto sur les siennes, il sentait cette étreinte, ce baiser, et il s'y abandonnait complètement. Parce qu'il comprenait ce qui lui arrivait, il le comprenait et l'acceptait parce qu'il pouvait se le permettre maintenant qu'Itachi était mort. Il était amoureux de Naruto, il était complètement et totalement dingue de ce mec. Mais quand le blond s'était enfuit après l'interruption de sa fille, il avait sentit comme un rejet de ce côté-là. Peut-être était-ce juste par timidité, mais Sasuke en doutait, l'inspecteur n'acceptait sûrement pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, pas plus que ses sentiments. Le brun soupira et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Quelques instants plus tard la porte se rouvrait, Sakura se posa à côté de lui._

- _Désolé de vous avoir interrompu_

_Il n'était pas d'humeur à répondre. _

- _Je savais bien qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre vous deux._

- _Eh gamine, ça te dérange pas que ton père embrasse un mec…_

- _Non !_

- …

- _C'est sûr que ça fait bizarre, mais bon, je m'en fous en fait. Tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'il retombe amoureux. _

- …

_Et puis Sakura eut un rire un peu bête._

- _Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?_

- _En fait, je vous trouve très mignon ensemble. _

- _Mais je pense que ton père ne veut pas de moi_

- _Ah bon pourquoi ?_

- _Il s'est direct enfuit sous la douche après que tu sois arrivé…_

- _C'est parce qu'il est un peu timide. _

- _Mouais…_

_Elle lui tapota l'épaule :_

- _Allez t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer !_

_Puis elle sortit de la chambre le laissant seul. Mais Sasuke lui n'en était pas si sûr que tout allait bien se passer. _

¤¤¤

Après une bonne douche bien glaciale, j'avais retrouvé mes esprits. Je retournai dans la chambre pour prendre des habits, ignorant royalement Sasuke, de toute façon j'étais encore en pantalon. Il voulu me parler mais je n'étais déjà plus là. Quand je fus habillé, j'appelai le bureau pour m'excuser, que je n'étais pas venu aujourd'hui à cause d'un terrible mal de ventre. Puis je m'assis sur le canapé. Sasuke n'avait pas bougé de la chambre et je préférais ne pas le voir, alors tout était très bien. Sakura vint s'asseoir à côté de moi :

- Tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il s'est rien passé, en tout cas c'était juste un accident, ok ? T'oublie ce que t'as vu !

- Je te parle pas de vos amourettes mais chez Itachi !

- C'est pas des amourettes

- Oui bref, tu me racontes ?

Je soupirai et lui racontai.

- Alors il l'a tué ?

- Oui…

- Tant mieux

- Sakura !

- Bah quoi c'est vrai ? Je sais que tu n'aime pas les meurtres tout ça, mais là, ça débarrasse

- Si tu le dis…

Elle passa ses bras autour de mes épaules :

- Allez Otô-san, maintenant il n'a plus aucune raison de tuer, tu peux bien lui pardonner

- Je lui ai déjà pardonné.

- Cool ! Alors pourquoi tu es assis sur le canapé, et lui par terre dans la chambre

- …

- A cause de ce que j'ai vu dans la chambre

- Il ne s'est rien passé !

- Oh ! Vraiment…

- C'était un accident

- Bien sûr, vos bouches ont dérapé l'une contre l'autre et je suis arrivée au mauvais moment, c'est ça.

Je me relevai pour me diriger vers les placards et prendre une poêle

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais faire à manger

- Il est 16 heures

- Pas important, j'ai faim.

- Tu évites la discussion

- Il n'y a pas de discussion à avoir

- Tu es amoureux de Sasuke, moi je pense qu'il faut en parler

Je reposai lourdement la poêle sur la table :

- Je ne suis pas amoureux

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu l'embrassais ?

- C'était un accident, je te l'ai dis

- Mais t'es vraiment bête otô-san, pourquoi t'admets pas que tu l'aimes ?

- Parce que je ne l'aime pas

- Quoi ? T'as peur d'être homo ?

- Non

- Alors pourquoi tu refuses ce qui est évident ?

- Je ne refuse rien du tout ! C'est le grand frère Uchiwa qui t'a foutu ces idées dans la tête ?

- Il n'a rien à voir avec ça, j'ai remarqué depuis la première fois que je vous ai vu ensemble qu'il y avait quelque chose

- N'importe quoi

- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, tu n'as jamais regardé oka-san comme tu le regardes lui

- Arrête tes bêtises !

- Tu es amoureux de lui ça crève les yeux

- N'importe quoi

- Peut-être que tu le refuses parce que tu as peur de t'engager à nouveau comme avec oka-san en fait. Mais ce n'est pas parce que ta première histoire d'amour à capoter que toutes seront un échec.

- LA FERME !

Ma fille se tût enfin, il faut dire que c'était la première fois que je lui parlais comme ça.

- Je… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça, je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment, désolé.

Elle soupira et se leva :

- Où tu vas ?

- Dans la chambre. Puisque tu ne veux pas de Sasuke-kun je vais le consoler, puis ça te laissera le temps d'y réfléchir

Et elle sortie de la pièce. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains, toute cette histoire m'échappait et ça depuis le début. Je finis par ranger ma poêle qui ne me servait à rien et allumer la télévision. Mâter un truc, ça me changerait les idées.

¤¤¤

- _Allez bouge toi Sasuke-kun, tu vas pas rester assis là toute la journée, va parler à mon père_

- _Il va m'ignorer_

- _Force le à t'écouter_

- _Pour lui dire quoi ?_

- _Bah tes sentiments, ça serait déjà pas mal_

- _Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que j'ai des sentiments ?_

- _Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas faire comme lui ! Me dis pas que t'es pas amoureux ou je sais pas quoi !_

- _Ok ok ! Je suis amoureux_

- _Très bien, maintenant, va lui dire_

_Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il était sûr que Naruto ne voudrait pas de lui, le rejetterait. Ok ! Ce dernier l'avait embrassé, mais s'il plaidait l'accident alors ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. _

- _Vous êtes vraiment têtus tous les deux_

- _Ouvre une agence matrimoniale gamine_

_Sakura s'énerva :_

- _Vous êtes vraiment chiant, à croire que vous aimez vous rendre malheureux, peut-être que ça vous plaît ! _

_Même pas la peine de lui répondre._

- _Vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre non ? Alors qu'est ce qui vous empêche…_

- _Il n'est pas amoureux de moi_

- _Ça, c'est lui qui le dit ! _

_Nouveau silence._

- _Bon très bien, restez tous les deux dans votre coin et faites la gueule ! Vous êtes des vrais gamins, je vous jure !_

_Puis d'énervement elle se leva, rejoignis son père dans le salon pour la deuxième fois, lui pris la télécommande de la télévision et mit une histoire d'amour, au moins dans les feuilletons les gens se courraient après au lieu de s'éviter. _

¤¤¤

Sentant l'énervement de Sakura, je préférai me taire, et puis comme ça personne ne relançait le sujet de l'accident du baiser. Mais l'émission qu'elle avait mis était super énervante. C'était l'histoire d'un type policier qui courrait après une fille qui avait tué, il voulait l'enfermer et finalement couchait avec. C'était n'importe quoi.

- Ce genre de truc n'arrive pas dans la vraie vie

- Otô-san, ça ne te rappelle pas une histoire ?

- Non pas du tout

- Tu le fais exprès ?

- Peut-être

- Pourquoi tu veux pas admettre que…

- Ne retournons pas sur ce sujet

- Comme tu veux, mais je trouve ça triste

- Si tu le dis.

Nous avons passé le reste de la journée à mâter ce genre de feuilletons, puis j'ai cuisiné pour trois. Sasuke a fini par se montrer mais, je ne lui ai pas adressé un seul mot. Chaque fois que je sentais qu'il voulait dire quelque chose je lui coupais la parole. Sakura finis par en avoir marre de cette situation et alla se barricader dans la chambre en nous traitant d'idiots. Je ne savais plus qui devait dormir sur le canapé, comme je n'avais pas envie d'engager la conversation je me couchai par terre sans rien dire. Il ne dit rien et alla se mettre sur le canapé. Quelques minutes plus tard il essaya d'engager la conversation, je fis celui qui dormait.

- Naruto

Je dors imbécile.

- Je sais que tu ne dors pas

Et merde.

- Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

Je ne l'évite pas, d'accord.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler ?

Je suis rendu muet, voilà tout.

- Si c'est à cause du baiser, t'as cas le rayer de ta mémoire, j'ai pas envie qu'on ne se parle plus juste à cause de ça

- …

- Très bien, comme tu veux, si tu veux faire la gueule c'est ton choix, bonne nuit !

Et je ne l'entendis plus.

Le lendemain matin je suis parti travailler très très tôt. Personne n'était encore là au bureau. Alors je me suis plongé dans des dossiers pour ne pas penser à toute cette histoire. Quelques temps plus tard, les autres sont arrivés. Peyer est entré, a vu que j'étais là, a dit qu'il était temps que je me remette au boulot. Je suis son patron et voilà qu'il croit bon de me faire des remarques. Je le hais. Vanessa m'a demandé si ça allait mieux, j'ai di oui. Puis elle m'a annoncé qu'on avait retrouvé Itachi mort, j'ai vaguement hoché la tête.

- Ca doit être le petit frère Uchiwa

- Sûrement…

- Ca ne vous fait rien ?

- Je n'aimais pas spécialement Itachi.

- Mais c'est un meurtre.

- C'est vrai.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien chef ?

- Oui, oui, ça va.

- Très bien ! En tout cas vous êtes chargé de l'enquête

- Quelle enquête ?

- Sur la mort d'Itachi

Je m'étouffai

- Vous rigolez ? Je vais pas enquêtez sur la mort d'un connard pareil quand même

La remarque sembla la déstabiliser.

- Non c'est hors de question, je vais mettre quelqu'un d'autre dessus.

- Comme vous voulez.

Elle sortit de mon bureau.

Quelques minutes plus tard on refrappa à la porte. Je reconnaissais la brune, c'était la mère de Lewis, Madame Rives.

- Je suis venu hier pour vous payez, mais vous n'étiez pas là.

- Oui, maladie.

- Oh mon pauvre chou, j'espère que vous allez bien ?

- Ca va.

- En tout cas je vous ai apportez des fleurs, et voici le chèque.

Je pris l'énorme bouquet de roses rouges et le chèque également. Elle semblait vouloir plus que de simple remerciement. Ca tombait bien j'avais besoin de me changer les idées.

- Ca vous dirait de venir à la maison ce soir ?

Un énorme sourire se forma sur son visage et elle accepta avec plaisir. Toute contente, elle sautilla partout, puis finit par repartir. Pourquoi j'invitais une chieuse pareille chez moi ? Parce que je voulais montrer à Sasuke que ce qui c'était passé n'était qu'une erreur ? Parce que je voulais me prouver quelque chose ? Je ne savais pas trop. Je soupirai. Au moins, ça me ferait penser à autre chose. Le soir, je partis plus tôt. Une fois à la maison, je commençai à faire un peu de ménage.

- Otô-san pourquoi tu fais le ménage ?

- Ce soir nous avons une invitée. Où est Sasuke ?

- Il est dans la chambre, il est resté là-bas toute la journée, sans rien faire.

- Très bien, dis-lui qu'il y reste, je n'ai pas envie qu'on sache que j'héberge quelqu'un. Surtout qu'il est vu comme un assassin.

- Mais…

- Sakura si des gens apprennent qu'il est ici, il ne pourra pas rester…

- Ok, ok ! Mais dans ce cas pourquoi t'invite quelqu'un ?

- Je fais ce que je veux, j'ai envie de voir cette femme, je le fais

- Otô-san !!

- Quoi ?

- T'as pété un boulon, pourquoi soudainement tu vois une femme ?

- Ca n'est pas soudainement, elle est déjà venue ici.

- Ah ?

- Oui, le jour où tu t'es faite enlevé

- Ah…

- D'ailleurs tu dois la connaître, c'est la mère de Lewis

- QUOI ? Otô-san, ça va pas ? Tu ne peux pas sortir avec elle

- Je fais ce que je veux.

- Mais t'es malade, cette femme, c'est une nymphomane !

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi.

- Attend, je l'ai pas vu beaucoup durant le temps que j'étais avec Lewis, mais chaque fois elle se jetait sur les hommes. Une fois je l'ai vu draguer un de nos profs…

- …

- Je sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça, tu veux peut-être juste blesser Sasuke, mais franchement t'as mal choisi. Tu n'es vraiment pas cool Otô-san.

- Non je suis pas cool du tout, c'est vrai… Bon maintenant va prévenir Sasuke de pas bouger de la chambre. T'es pas obligé de dîner avec nous si tu ne veux pas.

Sakura soupira puis alla s'enfermer dans la chambre en bougonnant qu'elle ne viendrait pas, qu'elle n'avait pas faim de toute façon. J'haussai les épaules, une heure plus tard Madame Rives était là. Toujours à me coller, pas intéressante, à passer sa main sur ma jambe, puis finalement à mettre sa bouche sur la mienne. La seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit à cet instant était qu'elle n'embrassait pas très bien. Mais je la laissai faire. Après m'avoir embrasser cinq ou six fois elle essaya d'aller plus loin, je la repoussai gentiment. Elle insista un peu, mais finit par abandonner et reprit sa discussion où elle l'avait laissé continuant de caresser ma cuisse. Le dîner sembla interminable, je m'ennuyais dur. Puis, elle finit par partir. Enfin. Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois, toute contente. Et je fermai la porte en soufflant de soulagement. Je levai les yeux, cette scène me rappelait la première fois où elle était venue. Sasuke s'était énervé ce jour là, je n'avais pas vraiment compris pourquoi. Maintenant en y réfléchissant je me dis qu'il était peut-être jaloux. Ca semblait ridicule, mais pas totalement impossible. Je me levai et alla frapper à la chambre :

- C'est bon elle est parti, Sasuke peut déambuler dans la maison.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, me faisant tomber face à face avec Sasuke. Il me regarda quelques secondes, puis me contourna et sortie de la chambre pour aller s'étaler sur le canapé.

- C'est mon tour de canapé

- Tu me parles maintenant ?

Je ne répondis rien. Il se releva et se mit par terre. Je me posai sur le canapé en silence et je m'endormis.

¤¤¤

_Sasuke était énervé. Très énervé. Naruto le tenait à l'écart. Bon ok, peut-être s'en voulait-il à cause de ce qui s'était passé. Il pouvait comprendre ça. Personne n'aimerait tomber amoureux d'un assassin. Mais que le blond l'ignore de la sorte l'énervait vraiment, et surtout qu'il invite cette brune pour prouver il ne savait quoi, ça le mettait hors de lui. Du coup quand le blond était venu le chercher il l'avait lui-même ignoré, l'envoyant légèrement balader quand Naruto lui fit la remarque pour le canapé. Et là, couché par terre, lui tournant le dos il fulminait. Jamais il n'arriverait à dormir, il était trop fâché. Les minutes passèrent, il se torturait. Pourquoi est-ce que Naruto était aussi injuste avec lui ? Ok ! Il n'était qu'un simple assassin, c'est vrai, il avait juste buté son frère froidement, finalement il n'en avait pas tiré la satisfaction voulu. Et c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas tellement intéressant, qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup, qu'il était plutôt froid. Mais, il était tombé amoureux de Naruto. Il se souvenait encore, quand il avait ouvert les yeux, quand il était tombé sur ce regard bleu et qu'il s'était bêtement cru au paradis. Il n'avait pas compris tout de suite, son esprit était préoccupé par autre chose. Il n'avait pas compris non plus quand il l'avait revu. Puis ils s'étaient enfuit tous les deux toute une nuit, il avait sentit sa main dans la sienne et son cœur qui battait plus fort. Ensuite tout avait été très vite et il avait fini par se trouver ici. Bien sûr au fond de lui, il comprenait ce qui se passait mais le refusait parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer, pas tant que son frère était en vie. Et maintenant que ce dernier était mort, ses lèvres avaient rencontrés celles de Naruto et il ne pouvait plus se mentir. Mais l'inspecteur lui, le rejetait. Sasuke soupira puis soudain il entendit un « boum » et sentit un corps contre le sien. Il se retourna doucement et vit que Naruto était tombé du canapé, mais il continuait de dormir profondément. Ce mec avait 35 ans, et il tombait du lit comme les gamins. Il était terriblement mignon. Sasuke ne pût s'empêcher de passer ses doigts sur ce visage qui se présentait si proche de lui. Naruto avait la bouche ouverte et respirait doucement. Sasuke avait une folle envie de l'embrasser. Il se retenait, il ne devait pas profiter du sommeil d'autrui. Puis si le blond se réveillait, il le prendrait super mal. Mais il ne pût s'empêcher de doucement poser ses doigts sur les lèvres entrouvertes. Puis il passa un bras autour du corps endormi de la personne qu'il aimait et l'attira contre lui. _

- _Fallait pas tomber du canapé si tu ne voulais pas que j'en profite _

_Finalement tout contre Naruto il réussit à s'endormir._

A suivre…

L'autatrice : OHOHOHOHO, pourquoi je fais toujours ce genre de plan foireux ? Je dois aimer faire souffrir mes persos (et les lectateurs)

Sasuke : et ça te fais plaisir ?

L'autatrice : complètement !!

Sasuke : je crois que l'orange t'as bouffé le cerveau

L'autatrice : j'aime mes cheveux !

Sasuke : c'est ce que je dis…


	10. Départ au Japon

**Titre :** Le petit frère

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Même si je fais n'importe quoi avec eux, ils continuent d'appartenir à kishi (

**Résumé :** Sasuke va repartir au japon ???? Naruto ne veut pas !

**Couple :** Le couple le plus fun de l'année, j'ai nommé sasunaru

**Note :** désolé pour les fautes et tout le reste.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Cc :** parce que. Parce que. Et… Parce que. Ehéhéhé.

**Neskiq :** je suis méchante, merci pour le compliment et j'ai pas finis de l'être PFOUAHAHAHA

**Shika :** mais non voyons pourquoi ça partirait en live ? Pas du tout… éhé

* * *

Je m'éveillai au matin. Etrangement entouré d'une chaleur très agréable. Je me sentais vraiment bien, et je n'avais pas envie de bouger pour aller travailler. Je me blottis un peu plus contre la chaleur. Me réveillant le plus doucement possible. Puis peu à peu les souvenirs et la réalité m'apparurent. Ce n'était pas normal cette chaleur, ce n'était pas normal ce bras autour de mon corps, ni ce front contre le mien. J'ouvris les yeux. Sasuke était là, endormis, son visage si près du mien. Mon cœur tressauta dans ma poitrine mais je fis celui qui n'avait pas sentis. Ou du moins j'essayais. Ce mec avait un de ces beaux visages, c'était dingue. Même ses rides lui allaient bien. Une peau plutôt pâle contrastant fortement avec la couleur de ses cheveux, et des traits fins. Sa peau semblait super douce. J'arrêtai mes pensés quand la description arriva à ses lèvres. Je commençai à me reculer pour ne pas le réveiller. J'étais sûrement tombé du canapé et pendant la nuit il m'avait confondu avec une peluche. Cela expliquait sûrement que je me sois réveillé dans ses bras. Doucement je pris son bras pour le repousser et j'entrepris de me relever, alors sa main choppa la mienne. Je me retournai vers lui il avait les yeux ouverts et me regardait. Je récupérai d'un geste ma main, mais il se releva et attrapa mon visage. Nous étions tous les deux à genoux l'un en face de l'autre, j'essayai de me reculer, mais ses deux mains posés sur mes joues me retenaient.

- Attend Sasuke qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il approcha son visage du mien sans répondre, je sentais mon cœur exploser, tellement que je n'arrivais pas à le repousser. Puis à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres il s'arrêta. Ses yeux plantés au fond des miens il semblait vouloir me tester. La raison me revint, je le repoussai de toutes mes forces. Puis me relevai :

- Ce jeu ne m'amuse pas du tout.

Il se releva alors à son tour puis alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en grommelant qu'il allait prendre une douche. Je soupirai et allai préparer le petit déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard Sakura vint me rejoindre.

- Ohayo Otô-san

Je lui répondis en souriant et lui servis le petit déjeuner. Sasuke ne vint pas du tout manger. Après le repas je partis travailler sans le revoir. La journée se passa, Peyer s'occupait de l'enquête Uchiwa. J'espérais qu'il ne trouve rien. Il était peut-être très méchant, mais il était aussi très bête. Seulement des fois les deux s'accordaient bien ensemble et n'apportaient que des ennuis. J'avais hâte de rentrer. Je ne savais pas bien expliquer pourquoi, mais je me sentais bien chez moi depuis quelques temps. Depuis qu'il y avait Sakura. Depuis qu'il y avait Sasuke aussi. Depuis que je n'étais plus seul dans un appartement crado. J'enquêtais sur une misérable histoire de vol, le témoin était lent à répondre aux questions, il me faisait perdre mon temps. Finalement l'interrogatoire se termina et je pus enfin rentrer. Sasuke regardait la télé. Sakura était dans la chambre et faisait ses devoirs. Je m'assis à côté du brun pour voir ce qu'il regardait. Il ne cilla pas. La semaine se passa à peu près de la même façon, puis arriva le week-end. Habitué à ce que je fasse une pause le week-end on ne me posa pas de questions. Le samedi matin Sasuke annonça une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Je vais retourner au japon.

- Hein ?

- Je vais partir

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas rester ici éternellement. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on me trouve, ni à être jugé.

- …

- Et puis de toute façon je n'ai plus vraiment l'impression d'être le bienvenu ici !

J'allais dire que ce n'était pas vrai. Seulement peut-être que ça l'était un peu comme je l'ignorais beaucoup et que je ne lui parlais presque plus. Je venais de me rendre compte de mon erreur, et je ne voulais pas que Sasuke parte.

- Tu ne peux pas partir

- Si je le peux

- Je…

- Tu quoi ? Tu veux toujours me faire juger et m'emmener en prison ?

- Non…

- Alors laisse moi partir

- Mais…

- Naruto ! J'en ai marre d'être ici !

- …

- Alors je pars

- Quand ?

- Ce soir… Je suis déjà allé acheter les billets d'avion

- Quand ça ?

- Cette semaine, je suis sortie pendant que tu étais au boulot.

- ...

Et la discussion s'arrêta là. Je me sentais mal, je n'arrivais pas à croire que Sasuke allait partir comme ça. Sakura était partie à ses cours du samedi matin, alors pour l'instant elle n'était pas au courant. Je voulais que Sasuke reste, mais je ne savais pas comment faire pour qu'il ne parte pas…

L'après midi quand ma fille apprit la nouvelle elle grogna un peu, mais finalement dût laisser tomber la partie. Moi plus je voyais le soir arrivé, plus je me mordais les doigts. Au fond de moi j'espérais qu'il me dise que ce n'était qu'une blague, mais il m'avait montré le billet d'avion. J'eus envie de le faire disparaître mais il me surprit à fouiller dans ses affaires et je du abandonner cette idée. Je vis les heures défilés sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Pourquoi est ce que le temps s'amuse-t-il à passer si vite quand on veut qu'il s'arrête ? Je regardais Sasuke du coin de l'œil, lui il mâtait la télé. Il semblait tranquille. Il semblait sûr de lui. Il voulait vraiment partir et ça n'avait pas l'air de le toucher tant que ça. Et ça me faisait mal. Je regardai du côté Sakura elle était énervée, je savais qu'elle cherchait un plan pour faire rester Sasuke, mais elle ne trouvait pas et ça la fâchait. Moi je me sentais perdu. Je n'avais pas envie de voir le brun partir, mais je savais que ça ne servait à rien qu'il reste. Ca n'avait jamais servit à rien qu'il reste mais sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, j'aimais bien quand il était là. Depuis que je le connaissais, beaucoup de merdes nous étaient tombés dessus mais j'avais l'impression paradoxale que finalement peu importe le danger il ne pourrait rien nous arriver. Mais s'il partait je serais à nouveau dans le brouillard.

Finalement le soir est arrivé. Il s'est levé.

- J'y vais

Ce fût la seule chose qu'il dit. Il prit son sac et sortit de l'appartement. Je l'entendais descendre les premières marches et mon cœur semblait se briser au fur et à mesure que je le sentais s'éloigner, s'émiettant doucement au fond de mon corps et je me demandais comment j'allais faire quand Sasuke ne serait plus là du tout pour réussir à respirer.

- Otô-san, ça te va de le laisser partir comme ça ?

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

- Lui courir après

- Il veut partir

- Otô-san !!! Cours lui après

- Je ne peux pas

- Alors tant pis, reste là, et regrette toute ta vie de l'avoir laisser t'échapper

Ma fille me regarda fixement. Le laisser s'échapper… Le laisser partir… Et regretter toute sa vie… Je ne veux pas. Je refuse. Il ne peut pas partir, il ne peut pas me laisser, il ne peut pas disparaître aussi facilement de ma vie comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Alors soudain mes jambes se mettent à courir, je dévale les escaliers quatre à quatre. J'arrive en bas, j'ouvre la porte et je me jette dans la rue. Pas de Sasuke. Je commence à paniquer puis finalement je l'aperçois avec son sac en train de marcher dans la rue, peut-être à la recherche d'un taxi ou en direction d'un bus, un lampadaire pour seule lumière. Je cours derrière lui en gueulant son prénom. Il s'arrête et se retourne, il ouvre la bouche comme pour me demander ce que je lui veux encore, mais je me jette dans ses bras sans qu'il ait le temps de dire quoi que se soit. Je le sers contre moi, je le sers aussi fort que possible. Pour être sûr qu'il est encore là. Qu'il n'est pas encore partit.

- Reste… Reste s'il te plaît…

Il lâche son sac, et je le sens me pousser jusque contre un mur. Plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

- Naruto, je ne peux pas rester

- Parce que tu as peur qu'on te retrouve ? Je te protégerai, je te couvrirai, et on ne te retrouvera jamais, mais reste…

- Ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que je pars

Je l'interroge :

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que…

Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis finis par se lancer :

- Parce que je tu m'ignores, parce que tu m'évites, parce que ça me fait mal tout ça, parce que j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de toi, de t'oublier. Parce que je t'aime à en crever…

Il redevint silencieux, et baissa la tête quelques instants. Puis me regardant à nouveau :

- Je t'aime Naruto, je t'aime. Si je reste je n'arriverai pas à t'oublier et toi tu continueras de m'éviter. Tu vois Itachi a peut-être dit des conneries toute sa vie, mais il avait raison au moins sur ça, je suis amoureux de toi.

Mon cœur s'accélérait dans ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais que le regarder sans rien dire. Les mots restaient coincé dans ma gorge. Puis il a enlevé sa main, il s'est reculé, il est allé ramasser son sac et sans un mot il a reprit la route. Pourquoi est-ce que je le laissais faire ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne voulais pas admettre ce qui pourtant était tellement évident ? Sakura m'avait donné la réponse, j'avais peur. Peur de me faire jeter à nouveau, peur de souffrir une nouvelle fois, comme avec mon ex-femme. Peur que l'amour soit un échec. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir, je ne voulais pas, en aucun cas. Parce que ça serait ça la véritable défaite. Alors je me décollais doucement du mur, je le poursuivis une nouvelle fois et me mis en face de lui pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus.

- Reste !

- Je t'ai dis que je ne pouvais pas

- RESTE !

- …

- Je ne t'ignorerai plus, je t'éviterai plus

- …

- Sasuke tu ne peux pas partir, tu ne peux pas… Parce que… Parce que… PARCE QUE JE T'AIME BORDEL !

A nouveau son sac atterrit par terre, à nouveau je me sentis pousser contre le mur. Puis ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il y avait une certaine violence dans sa manière de m'embrasser, beaucoup moins doux que notre premier baiser, comme s'il voulait être sûr que je ne m'enfuis pas cette fois-ci, comme s'il voulais rattraper toute une semaine où il n'avait eut le droit qu'à de l'ignorance. Et je le laisse faire parce que mes sentiments affluent au fond de ma tête et de mon cœur. Je me demande comment j'ai pu me mentir aussi longtemps, repousser l'évidence, comment j'ai pu tenir sans ses lèvres qui ne demandaient qu'à m'embrasser. Je passe doucement mes bras autour de sa nuque pour l'attirer un peu plus contre moi. Notre baiser s'approfondis, notre étreinte dure et dure encore. Puis finalement doucement il s'éloigne, il me regarde longtemps, comme pour être sûr que je ne vais pas lui filer entre les doigts, pour être sûr que tout n'est pas un rêve. Puis il va ramasser son sac et me regarde

- Rentrons

Je lui souris, choppe sa main, et le ramène jusqu'à l'appartement. Sakura nous voit arriver, elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose puis finalement se tait en voyant nos mains l'une dans l'autre. Elle me sourit et se contente d'aller se mettre sur le canapé.

- Je vous laisse la chambre.

Je rougis comme un con et baisse les yeux. Sasuke gardant ma main dans la sienne me tire jusque dans la chambre et referme la porte.

- Euh… Sasuke qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Euh… Tu sais on devrait laisser la chambre à Sakura.

Il me regarde avec un air ironique.

- Tu as peur de quelque chose Naruto ?

A nouveau les joues rouges je regarde ailleurs. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et les ébouriffe.

- Y a pas à dire, t'es vraiment timide comme mec.

- Ne te moque pas !

Il m'embrasse sur le front puis doucement se déshabille.

- Sasuke tu fais quoi là ??

Il ne répond pas et je me contente de regarder fixement le mur sans rien dire, complètement et totalement rouge. Lui il a l'air de s'amuser comme un fou, je trouve pas ça drôle. Je ne sais pas quoi faire là, j'ai l'air d'un con. Finalement il me dit :

- C'est bon

Je sursaute puis finis par me tourner vers lui m'attendant à le voir nu comme un vers. Et finalement je le vois en pyjama. Je pousse un soupire de soulagement.

- T'as peur que je te viole ou quoi ?

Nouvel rougeur

- N… Non…

Il hausse les épaules et va se coucher dans le lit.

- Viens

Mais je suis paralysé, déjà je ne suis pas en pyjama moi, et ensuite pourquoi il veut que je vienne ? C'est louche.

- Je… Je vais prendre ma douche d'abord !

Il soupire, se relève, se met derrière moi et me pousse de force dans le lit.

- Attend je suis encore habillé et mes chaussures…

Il enlève mes chaussures.

- Pas grave tu dormiras habillé t'avais qu'à te dépêcher.

- …

Finalement il se couche à côté de moi, et je me relève comme un ressors.

- Euh… J'ai un petit creux.

- Naruto tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ?

- Je… A rien du tout j'ai juste faim.

- Tu me soûles, tu me dis que tu m'aimes pour que je reste, pi maintenant t'agis comme si tu voulais que je parte.

Il boude, il se retourne. Je finis par me recoucher dans le lit sans rien dire.

- C'est juste que… Tu vois… Je ne l'ai jamais fait… Avec un garçon

- Et moi dont

- Je ne suis pas gay

- Parce que tu crois que je le suis ?

- Mais…

- Oui je suis amoureux de toi, ok. Mais pas parce que je suis homo, les mecs ne m'attirent pas d'habitude.

- Pareil

- Bon alors le problème est réglé.

Il se tourne vers moi et passe son bras autour de moi.

- Je vais pas te toucher Naruto c'est bon

- …

- Je suis peut-être aussi timide que toi

- Ca ne se voit pas

- Parce que je ne suis pas habitué à montrer les choses

Il me sert un peu plus fort contre lui.

- Je veux juste dormir comme ça, avec toi

Je souris doucement et pose ma tête près de son épaule.

- Moi aussi.

Et finalement nous nous sommes endormis juste comme ça dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

¤¤¤

_Quand ses mots avaient résonné dans les oreilles de Sasuke, ses mots, ce je t'aime… Le brun avait agit immédiatement. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait trop attendu, même pas certains que ça arrive un jour. Il pensait que Naruto le laisserait partir, et qu'une fois au Japon il se laisserait couler, peut-être même se suicider. Parce que sans le blond, sa vie n'avait aucune importance. Le seul but qu'il avait, celui de tuer son frère, était arrivé à terme. Mais si l'inspecteur avait les mêmes sentiments que lui, si vraiment il l'aimait alors il pouvait vivre encore. Juste près de lui. Le poussant pour la deuxième fois contre le mur, ne le laissant pas changer d'avis, posant un peu de force ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant comme il n'avait jamais embrassé personne, y déversant toute sa passion et tous ses sentiments. Jusqu'à plus d'air. Puis il s'était reculé. Il eut peur à cet instant que Naruto fuit à nouveau, mais il n'en fit rien. Finalement alors ils rentrèrent. Sasuke se sentait bien, comme tout léger. Sa main dans celle de son… Amant ? Pouvait-il penser comme ça ? En tout cas il ne pouvait plus juste dire ami. Sakura leur laissa la chambre, Sasuke se sentit gêné, mais ça ne se lisait pas sur son visage pour autant. Il s'amusa un temps avec la timidité de Naruto, se déshabillant devant lui, comme s'il allait faire quelque chose. Il enfila juste un pyjama. Le blond semblait vouloir s'enfuir. Il le retint, mais Naruto était toujours réticent. Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore ? Il n'allait pas lui faire du mal. Jamais. Il l'aimait. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Même si le blond lui demandait d'aller en prison, il le ferait. Finalement il s'explique, il a peur parce qu'ils sont tous les deux des garçons. Il croit quoi lui ? Sasuke non plus n'avait jamais rien fait avec un mec. Et il ne se sentait pas spécialement pressé. Pour l'instant ce qui comptait c'était d'être tout près du blond, tout près, tout près et pour toujours. Alors le brun le sert plus fort, histoire que son petit ange ne s'envole pas et finit par s'endormir comme ça tout contre lui._

_Oui pour toujours… Si seulement c'était possible…_

A suivre…

L'autatrice : c'est mignon n'est ce pas ? Vous avez beaucoup attendu la suite n'est ce pas ? Et bien j'en suis désolé, mais ça s'appelle la flemme que voulez-vous. Bô nannée à vous sinon.

Sasuke : Et joyeux noël

L'autatrice : comme tu dis

Sasuke : on est en retard non ?

L'autatrice : rien qu'un peu…


	11. Le passé du petit frère

**Titre :** Le petit frère

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Même si je fais n'importe quoi avec eux, ils continuent d'appartenir à kishi (

**Résumé :** Sasuke va repartir au japon ???? Naruto ne veut pas !

**Couple :** Le couple le plus fun de l'année, j'ai nommé sasunaru

**Note :** désolé pour les fautes et tout le reste.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Stina :** tu as raison, crains AHAHAHA

**Neskiq :** bon bah revoilà la suite encore. Pour tes questions tu verras au fur à mesure des chapitres

**Cc :** et oui mais moi je suis du genre à penser que c'est mieux qu'ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans rien faire d'autres.

* * *

Je me réveillai au fond de ses bras, ses bras que je ne voulais plus jamais quitté. Pour rien au monde. Si mon mariage avait capoté tant pis et tant mieux, parce qu'aujourd'hui j'étais l'homme le plus heureux de ce monde. Dire que j'avais failli le laisser filer. J'ouvris les yeux, Sasuke dormait toujours. Cette situation me semblait à la fois étrange et agréable au possible. Etrange parce que j'avais l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 15 ans, d'avoir pas tout à fait vécu, et de pouvoir me permettre de transgresser les règles. Tomber amoureux d'un homme, puis surtout d'un meurtrier. C'était amusant en fait, c'est pour ça que c'était agréable. Il ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard alors que je le regardais dormir, mon cœur battant comme un fou. Son visage était si proche que je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Il eut un petit sourire. Et je cru mourir tellement mon cœur s'emballa d'un coup.

- Oh Naruto t'es tous rouge !

- Tait toi, c'est ta faute ! C'est parce que t'es trop beau quand tu souris

Me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire je rougis un peu plus, tandis que Sasuke semblait s'amuser de la situation.

- Toi t'es trop mignon quand tu fais ton timide.

- Te moque pas.

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux, je le laissai faire, également quand il approcha son visage du mien et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était le plus beau de tous mes dimanches matin. Naruto tu tombes dans la débauche. Cette pensée de moi-même m'amusa. La débauche était bien agréable. La porte d'entrée claqua, je sursautai et me séparai de Sasuke. Je me levai et aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Sakura c'est toi qui a claqué la porte ?

Aucune réponse. Juste un mot sur le frigo :

« Oto-san amuse toi avec ton chéri, je te laisse ce jour pour toi et pour lui, je vais faire un tour, t'inquiète pas pour moi, Itachi est mort, il m'arrivera rien. Profitez bien de cette journée ! Bisous, Sakura »

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je relève les yeux vers ceux du brun.

- Ca te dit un parc d'attraction ???

- HEIN ???

¤¤¤

_Sasuke hésitait entre le traiter de fou ou de gamin. Comment ce gars de 35 ans pouvait en l'espace d'un sourire et d'un caprice avoir à nouveau 15 ans ? C'était un mystère, mais le brun aimait ça chez lui. Cette sorte d'innocence qui se dégageait du blond, alors qu'il connaissait la vie et ses merdes. Il l'enviait, il aurait aimé pouvoir redevenir un enfant, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir. Celui-ci l'avait tiré de force dans un parc d'attraction et mangeait une énorme barbe à papa. Sasuke n'en avait pas voulu, mais regardait son chéri dévorer avec ses yeux avides tout ce sucre. Puis Naruto glissa soudainement la main dans la sienne :_

- _Oh regarde un grand huit on y va ?_

_C'est sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas redevenir un gamin… Mais il pouvait toujours essayé en étant à ses côtés._

¤¤¤

Quelle journée chargée, passée dans un parc à manger, s'amuser, manger. Il s'est même passé des trucs amusants. Comme quand j'ai croqué dans sa glace et que le gamin est passé pour nous traiter de pd. Au lieu de rougir, j'ai préféré chopper Sasuke qui commençait à s'éloigner et l'embrasser bien devant tout le monde. Que le monde aille se faire foutre, l'amour c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Et les ramens aussi…

Une fois à la maison on s'est couché sur la banquette pour regarder la télé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et puis une fois là, sans s'en rendre compte, petit à petit, les choses ont dérivés, et je me suis perdu dans la chaleur de ses bras, et j'ai oublié que Sakura pouvait rentrer d'une seconde à l'autre. Parce que ce qui comptait à cet instant était Sasuke et uniquement lui. Et puis ma fille ne revenant pas, on est allé se coucher. On n'a pas beaucoup dormis. On s'est beaucoup aimé. Et on a un peu parlé. Le lendemain je ne voulais pas aller travailler, parce que j'étais fatigué et parce que je voulais rester près de Sasuke. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça et je suis partie au boulot, en retard. J'ai travaillé et je suis rentré. Et la semaine est passée. Les journées étaient chiantes et les soirées étaient merveilleuses. Ma fille insistait pour qu'on garde la chambre, des fois on se faisais des soirées télés tous les trois. C'était tellement merveilleux que j'aurais voulu que ça dure pour toujours. Mais il y a des choses qui ne durent pas éternellement. C'était triste, cependant ce qui comptait c'était d'en profiter autant que ça nous appartenait. Ce week-end là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, Sasuke décida à me parler, parler sérieusement je veux dire.

- Naruto ?

- Hum ?

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Oui bien sûr

- Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

- Oui

- Tu n'oublies pas que je suis un meurtrier ?

- Non, mais ça n'a aucune importance.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais, tu avais une raison non ? C'est peut-être horrible de tuer, mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais je t'aime, et puis tu ne tueras plus si ?

- Non

- Pourquoi tu me parles de ça soudainement ?

- Je voudrais… Je voudrais te raconter… Pourquoi j'ai tué ces filles, pourquoi j'ai tué ce gars, pourquoi je voulais tuer mon frère…

- Tu es sûr de vouloir me raconter ?

- Oui je veux que tu saches…

Je ne dis rien je pris juste sa tête et la posai sur mon épaule, puis passant ma main dans ses cheveux, assis en tailleur sur le canapé – Sakura s'étant absenté pour le week-end chez une amie – j'attendis qu'il commence à raconter.

¤¤¤

_Quand il est né son destin était déjà tout tracé : Sasuke Uchiwa travaillerait dans l'entreprise de sa famille. Tout comme son frère Itachi. Quand on naissait Uchiwa, le choix ne nous était pas donné, on n'avait juste à obéir au père et patron et fermer sa gueule. Au fur à mesure qu'il grandissait l'ambition de Sasuke était que son père soit aussi fier de lui que de son grand frère. Pour cela il était près à sacrifier ses rêves, travailler dur, et obéir à tout ce que lui demanderait son père. C'était son raisonnement alors qu'il avait à peine huit ans, et pourtant il aurait aimé, lui, pouvoir être autre chose, avocat, médecin, cosmonaute, ou même prof, tout mais pas dans cette entreprise qui ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Alors tout en écoutant son père, il rêvait à côté. Même s'il savait que c'était impossible, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il écrivait des projets dans un cahier qu'il cachait dans sa chambre, et des projets il en avait à la pelle. Puis un jour Itachi tomba sur ce cahier, il venait tout juste de rentrer dans l'entreprise familiale et leur père ne cessait de s'en vanter, attendant la même chose du plus jeune. _

- _Petit frère, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?_

_Sasuke essaya de récupérer le cahier, mais son frère l'en empêcha._

- _C'est rien, rend le moi_

- _Etre pompier ou peut-être gendarme… Etre hôte ? Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être marrant aussi._

- _Arrête de lire, ça ne te regarde pas !_

- _Tu as tous ses rêves petit frère_

- _Rend moi mon cahier !_

- _Pourquoi n'en parles-tu pas à père ?_

- _C'est évident, il veut que je suive tes traces, que je rentre dans l'entreprise moi aussi ! Rend le moi maintenant !_

_Dans un dernier effort, Sasuke réussit à arracher le cahier des mains de son frère._

- _Si tu veux je lui en parlerai à ta place_

- _Ne lui dis rien !_

- _Tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur tes rêves plutôt que de te préoccuper de la fierté de père._

- _Fiche moi la paix Itachi, je fais ce que je veux. _

- _Si tu le dis petit frère…_

- _Itachi…_

- _Hum ?_

- _N'en parle pas à papa_

- _Ok, ok_

- _Promet le_

- _C'est promis petit frère._

_Alors Sasuke rangea le cahier. Mais le lendemain son père rentrait dans sa chambre, la fouillait de force et tombait sur le cahier, ne lu que quelques pages et se retourna vers son fils. _

- _Itachi ne m'a pas mentit, tu projettes de me trahir, de nous trahir tous_

_Son grand frère n'avait pas tenu sa promesse…_

- _Non père, écoute, c'est juste des rêves de gosse, mais je compte rentrer dans l'entreprise familiale moi aussi…_

- _Menteur_

- _Je ne mens pas_

- _Alors explique moi ce qu'est ce cahier_

- _Comme je te l'ai dit…_

- _Je ne te crois pas ! A partir d'aujourd'hui je t'interdis de sortir et tu prendras des cours particulier à la maison. _

- _Mais père…_

- _Il n'y a pas de père qui tienne ! Tu feras ce qu'on te dit. _

_Il déchira les pages du cahier, les froissa et les jeta dans la chambre._

- _Père_

- _Et que je te surprenne plus à écrire des âneries pareilles _

- …

_Puis il partit en claquant la porte, laissant le brun seul avec les cadavres de son cahier. A partir de ce jour il se renferma sur lui-même et n'eut plus aucun rêve. Parfois il croisait son frère dans les couloirs, celui-ci lui jetait un sourire railleur, une fois même il lui souffla une phrase que Sasuke n'oublierait jamais :_

- _De toute façon les rêves ne servent à rien, ce qui compte c'est le pouvoir et l'argent... _

_Quelques temps plus tard, le plus jeune rentrait lui aussi dans l'entreprise familiale. Un jour son père le convoqua. Il avait 19 ans._

- _Fils, assied toi_

_Ce que fit Sasuke._

- _Veux-tu quitter l'entreprise ?_

_Le brun leva les yeux vers son père, surprit par la question._

- _Hein ?_

- _Je réitère ma question : veux-tu quitter l'entreprise ?_

_Sasuke hocha la tête en signe de négation._

- _Je n'ai jamais eut l'intention de quitter l'entreprise, père. _

- _Te souviens-tu de tes rêves ?_

- _Non_

_Le père soupira _

- _Je suis désolé_

_Sasuke restait complètement incompréhensif._

- _Je commence à me faire vieux, et je me rends compte de mes erreurs, bientôt je compte laisser la place de patron à ton frère, mais je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée…_

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Contrairement à toi, Itachi n'a jamais eut de rêve, sa seule ambition est l'argent et le pouvoir. Je pensais que c'était bon… Mais je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur_

_Le brun eut un regard interrogateur_

- _Tu es beaucoup plus humain que lui, toi qui avais des rêves… _

- …

- _Itachi traite les autres comme des objets, tandis que toi malgré ton air froid et distant tu es à l'écoute des demandes. Aussi…_

- _Aussi ?_

- _Si tu ne veux rester dans l'entreprise, j'aimerais que ce soit toi qui reprennes ma place._

- _Je ne peux pas accepter père, Itachi est l'aîné, c'est à lui que revient ce droit_

- _Je le sais et pourtant… _

- _Je suis désolé je ne peux pas trahir mon frère._

- _Pourtant il l'a bien fait lui_

- _C'était il y a très longtemps, il pensait sûrement m'aider_

- _Il ne voulait pas t'aider mais te nuire_

- _Père ne doutez pas de votre fils ainsi… _

- _Désolé… Si tu ne veux pas reprendre l'entreprise à ma place je la donnerai donc à ton frère._

_Sasuke baissa la tête en signe d'acquiescement, s'excusa puis se releva pour partir. Son père le retint alors qu'il atteignait la porte :_

- _Sasuke !_

- _Oui ?_

- _Malgré ce que je t'ai dis quand tu étais enfant, n'oublie pas tes rêves et s'il te plaît ne deviens pas comme ton frère…_

_Sasuke ne répondit pas et sortit de la pièce. Itachi était là._

- _Merci frangin_

_Le plus jeune le regarda :_

- _C'est rien, tu es mon frère après tout. Bonne chance futur patron._

_Et il s'effaça, disparaissant comme une ombre dans le couloir sous le sourire sadique de son frère :_

- _Espèce de crétin va, tu ne sais pas l'erreur que tu viens de commettre._

_Quand il eut 26 ans, Itachi devint donc patron. Au début rien ne changea… Ou alors ça se fit discrètement. Puis le père eut vent de disparition étrange chez les employés. Il convoqua son fils le plus vieux._

- _Que se passe-t-il, comment se fait-il que des employés disparaissent Itachi ?_

- _Eh bien… J'ai décidé de les remplacer_

- _Ils étaient de très bons employés pourquoi les remplacer ?_

- _Il ne me convenait pas !_

- _Tu aurais dût me demander mon avis avant de prendre cette décision !_

- _Mais TU n'es plus le patron, Papa_

- _Insolent ! Je savais que j'aurais dût faire de ton frère le patron_

- _Allons tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis le vieux, tu perds la tête_

_Le père cogna du poing sur son bureau._

- _SORS D'ICI ITACHI ! Et crois moi, je ne laisserai pas les choses se passer comme ça !_

- _J'ai hâte de voir ça…_

_Et en effet les choses ne se passèrent pas comme ça, une semaine plus tard Itachi revenait dans le bureau._

- _Tu as osé me reprendre la place qui m'était dût, en faisant ton coup dans mon dos, en prenant conseil auprès de toute la famille Uchiwa_

- _Evidement, je n'allais pas laisser l'entreprise entre tes mains. _

_Itachi sortit une arme :_

- _Tu n'aurais pas dût, Papa._

- _Qu'est ce que…_

- _Tu vas finir comme les employés qui ont osés me tenir tête_

- _Itachi !_

- _Une dernière prière_

- _Lâche cette arme_

- _Adieu !_

_Et il tira plusieurs fois, mettant fin aux jours de son père._

- _Un vieux en moins. _

_Sa mère alertée par les bruits, reçu le même sort, toute la famille Uchiwa qui avait osé le trahir mourut sous ses balles. Puis finalement son petit frère rentra tard, découvrant les cadavres et Itachi assit près de leurs parents baignant dans le sang._

- _Grand frère… Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_Il lui sourit, lui demanda d'approcher avec douceur._

- _Petit frère, tu as confiance en moi n'est-ce pas ? _

- _O…Oui_

- _Pourtant je t'ai trahis une fois_

- _Mais… C'était il y a longtemps… Dit moi ce qu'il s'ai passé ? Pourquoi sont-ils tous mort_

- _Je les ai tous tué_

- _Tu quoi ?_

- _Oui je les ai assassiné les uns après les autres _

- _Pour… Pourquoi ?_

- _Parce qu'ils ne me servaient plus à rien, j'ai d'autres projets plus grands. Qui me donneront plus d'argent et de pouvoir… Veux-tu venir avec moi ?_

- …

- _Approche toi encore frangin_

_Sasuke avançait sans rien comprendre, Itachi le serra dans ses bras._

- _On deviendra riche et puissant tous les deux, qu'en dis-tu ? Tu pourras réaliser tous tes rêves._

- _Tu as tué père et mère ?_

- _Oui_

- _Tu as tué tout le monde ?_

- _Oui !_

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Pour nous deux. _

- _Tu mens_

- _Hein ?_

- _Tu l'as fais pour toi, uniquement pour toi…_

_Itachi se mit à rire, tenant toujours son petit frère contre lui. _

- _C'est vrai, tu es perspicace. Mais je te laisse une chance de venir avec moi, regarde comme je suis généreux !_

_Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite, il n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre la situation parfaitement._

- _Viens avec moi Sasuke _

- _N…Non je ne viens pas_

- _Oh mais pourquoi ?_

- _Tu as tué, tu les as tous tué, je ne viens pas_

- _Tu les aimais tant que ça_

- _Evidement, évidement que je les aimais… Et tu les as tué… Tu as tué les personnes que j'aimais le plus dans ce monde ! Je ne viendrai pas ! _

- _Vraiment ?_

_Sasuke se recula, les larmes aux yeux, lui hurlant dessus maintenant :_

- _Tu les as tous tué ! JE NE VIENS PAS !_

_La dernière chose qu'il vit à ce moment fut le sourire d'Itachi, il entendit un coup de feu, et il se réveilla deux mois plus tard à l'hôpital. Deux mois de coma, il était le seul à s'en être sortit et il avait eut énormément de chance. Après ça il lui avait fallu 15 années, 15 longues années de patiences pour préparer sa vengeance. Sasuke ne croyait plus aux mots tel que « confiance », maintenant il savait que les gens finissaient par vous trahir, peu importe ce que vous sacrifiez pour eux. 15 ans à observer dans l'ombre les actions d'Itachi, 15 ans à chercher à le faire souffrir avant de l'assassiner bêtement, 15 ans à ne plus vivre que pour ça. Et puis finalement il avait mis au point son plan… Il devait s'en prendre au carré d'as._

¤¤¤

- Le carré d'as qu'est ce que c'est ?

- C'est quatre filles, Vicky, Stecy, Julia, Amanda

- Vicky et Stecy c'est les deux que tu as tués ?

- Oui…

Je regardais Sasuke et attendais qu'il me raconte la suite, mais il restait silencieux, comme si le fait que je l'ai coupé l'ait arrêté net.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que représentaient ces quatre filles pour Itachi ?

- Elles étaient tout

- Tout ?

- Oui, disons que c'est grâce à elles qu'il pouvait maintenir son royaume en place, si ces quatre filles venaient à disparaîtrent alors… Itachi perdrait nettement de son pouvoir…

- Elles faisaient quoi exactement ?

- Toutes les quatre étaient des assistantes de magiciens, en apparence du moins. En fait c'était par elles que toutes les informations filtraient, Itachi savaient ce qui se trafiquait sur son territoire grâce à ces quatre filles.

- Il n'a jamais eut peur qu'elles le trahissent ?

- Elles ne pouvaient pas vraiment, ils les tenaient par chantage, la moindre petite faute et c'était toute leur famille qui y passait. Il les avait choisis parce que toutes les quatre étaient vraiment douées pour l'espionnage tous ces trucs là, elles travaillaient sûrement au FBI avant qu'il se serve d'elles.

- C'est pour ça que tu as décidé de les tuer

- Oui, parce que la seule chose qu'Itachi aimait dans la vie était le pouvoir, si je lui faisais perdre au moins ça alors…

- Alors tu aurais eut ta vengeance. Et finalement tu l'as tué sans avoir entièrement détruit le carré d'as.

- Vrai… Mais …

- Mais ?

- Mais en fait quand je t'ai rencontré j'ai perdu mes repères. Avant je ne vivais que pour me venger… Et puis tu as débarqué dans ma vie et j'ai fais n'importe quoi après. Je suis resté chez toi ce qui t'as mis en danger, j'ai tué Itachi alors que tu ne le voulais pas… Enfin voilà…

- Sasuke

- Quoi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répéterai autant qu'il faut mais je suis très heureux que tu sois resté

- …

- Et le gars ?

- Quel gars ?

- Bah lui pourquoi tu l'as tué ?

- Parce qu'il m'aurait dénoncé à Itachi. Personne n'ignorait son pouvoir, et tout le monde le craignait. Jouer au lèche botte était le meilleur moyen qu'il laisse les gens tranquilles au moins pour un temps, j'ai été obligé de le tuer, sinon Itachi m'aurait retrouvé…

- Et finalement il t'a quand même retrouvé

- Oui…

Le silence tomba après le dernier oui de Sasuke. Doucement je passai ma main dans ses cheveux. Il était un assassin, oui et alors ? Qu'on me vienne me dire ce qu'au fond il avait fait de mal ? Tuer deux filles qui ne le méritaient peut-être pas ? Tuer un gars lèche botte ? Tuer le pire connard que cette terre ait porté ? Il avait tué…. Et je m'en fichais.

- Tu peux me détester maintenant…

- Moi j'ai encore plus envie de t'aimer…

- Hein ?

- Itachi t'as fait souffrir non ? Il n'a pas fait que te voler ta famille et tes rêves, il t'a aussi pris 15 ans de ta vie. Il t'a tout enlevé...

- …

Je me tournai doucement vers lui, puis prit sa tête entre mes deux mains pour le forcer à me regarder.

- Je t'aime quoi que tu ais pu faire, et aujourd'hui quoi que tu feras… Je t'aime !

Il ne répondit rien, juste des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux, et je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes sentant ce goût amer et salé que je connaissais bien. Puis quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Qui ça pouvait être un samedi soir ? Par habitude Sasuke alla s'isoler dans la chambre, m'annonçant que si c'était l'autre brune j'avais intérêt de la virer. J'acquiesçait mi-souriant mi-rigolant et allai ouvrir. Alors des menottes enfermèrent mes poignets :

- Inspecteur Miller, je vous arrête pour complicité de meurtre !

A suivre…

L'autatrice : et dire que tout allait si bien ohohoho

Naruto : … Maiiiis euuuh qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

L'autatrice : tu as protégé Sasuke vil personnage

Sasuke : pffffff, j'ai rendu un service à l'humanité, normal qu'il me protège.

L'autatrice : je sais, mais je suis méchante AHAHAHAHAH.

Naruto : ouais ça on sait…


	12. Le marché

**Titre :** Le petit frère

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Même si je fais n'importe quoi avec eux, ils continuent d'appartenir à kishi (

**Résumé :** Naruto en prison, Sasuke également. Mais pour protéger l'un, l'autre se sacrifie…

**Couple :** Elu produit préféré des français en 2008 : sasunaru

**Note :** désolé pour les fautes et tout le reste.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Neskiq :** tu vas me détester quand tu vas arriver à la fin de ce chapitre, c'est certain, car c'est loin d'être happy end. Surtout que j'arrange rien, j'empire tout (et pi en plus j'en suis fière ahahahaha). Peut-être que Naruto n'avait pas de petit hublot à la porte (qui s'appelle un Judas ;)).

**Yuhko :** eh vi, fallait bien que je fasse évoluer les choses, même si je suis fan du platonique en fait, mais je voulais qu'ils soient vraiment TRES proches pour que ça fasse encore plus mal au moment de tout briser (je suis méchante ohoho). Quand tu vas savoir qui est la Taupe… En tout cas tu vas avoir des envies de meurtre je suppose. En fait… Au sujet de l'enfance difficile de Sasuke… Celle de Naruto n'est pas vraiment mieux, mais on y viendra plus tard.

**Shika :** tu as demandé un gros bordel ? Alors allons y éhéhéhéhé.

**Stina :** allez courage, courage… Même parfois le pire n'est pas forcément ce qu'on attend.

* * *

Assis dans la cellule du commissariat, assis dans cette même cellule où j'avais enfermé des tas de suspects, je me demandais comment tout cela avait pu arriver. Si au moins on m'avait enfermé dans la même prison que Sasuke… Mais même pas. Il était dans celle d'à côté, certes ce n'était pas très éloigné et en même temps de savoir qu'il y avait un mur sûrement infranchissable entre moi et la personne que j'aimais ça me donnait l'impression que tout était finis, que les peu de jours de bonheurs c'étaient terminé sans même qu'on puisse y changer quelque chose, que peut-être on ne se reverrait plus et que sûrement on ne pourrait plus être ensemble. Rien que d'y penser j'avais mon cœur qui s'émiettait au fond de ma poitrine.

¤¤¤

_Peyer était sur l'enquête Uchiwa depuis qu'Itachi était mort, depuis que l'inspecteur Miller lui avait laissé. Il pataugeait. C'était pourtant évident que celui qui avait tué Itachi ne devait être que son petit frère dont on ignorait encore l'existence il y a quelques temps. Il avait même une preuve tangible, l'arme qui avait servit à tuer l'aîné Uchiwa était truffée d'empreintes de Sasuke. Seulement voilà ce mec restait introuvable. C'est le hasard qui l'avait emmené jusqu'à lui, un hasard tellement bête, un hasard qui s'appelait madame Rives. Cette dernière était venu se plaindre que l'inspecteur Uzumaki, mieux connu ici sous le nom de Miller était sortit avec un homme de son appartement et que ça l'avait toute bouleversé, parce qu'ils se tenaient par la main. Ca avait beaucoup fait rire Peyer, qui avait pu traité l'inspecteur de sale pédé dégueulasse autant qu'il le pouvait pendant son absence (retenez moi je vais le tuer). Après avoir cessé de rire, il avait réfléchit. Parce que Peyer savait réfléchir parfois. Un homme chez Miller. Comment était-il ? Brun et plus grand que l'inspecteur lui avait-on répondu. Invitation de Madame Rives dans son bureau._

- _Est-ce qu'il ressemblait à ça ?_

_Demanda Peyer en montrant une photo d'Itachi._

- _Ses cheveux étaient plus court, mais y a un air de ressemblance._

- _A ça alors ?_

_Questionna-t-il en montrant cette fois-ci la photo du journal qui montrait Sasuke._

- _Oui ! C'est exactement lui ! _

- _Merci madame Rives, grâce à vous un assassin va bientôt être arrêté, ainsi que son complice._

_Double effet pour Peyer, double bonheur. Non seulement il arrêtait le petit frère d'un assassin renommé et en plus il pouvait également foutre en prison son patron. Avec ça il montrait sûrement d'un grade. _

- _Vous me dites que l'homme avec qui j'ai vu Uzumaki était un assassin ?_

- _Oui ! Ce qui fait de l'inspecteur Miller son complice_

- _Vous pensez que ce bel homme blond a pu tuer ?_

- _Tuer ? Je l'ignore, mais il a protégé un assassin, et ça c'est très mauvais pour lui_

- _Oh…_

_Voilà discussion finit, il salua madame Rives, demanda à Vanessa qu'on fasse surveiller l'appartement de Miller, qu'il ne disparaisse pas avant que Peyer se procure deux mandas d'arrêt. Ordre donné, ordre exécuté. _

_Alors quelques temps plus tard le voilà devant chez Miller avec un sourire pervers, il frappe, l'homme vient lui répondre et finit avec les menottes. Plaisir intense chez Peyer de prononcer ces quelques mots :_

- _Inspecteur Miller, je vous arrête pour complicité de meurtre !_

¤¤¤

Après avoir eut les menottes aux poignets tout c'était passé très vite. Peyer cet enfoiré et d'autres flics fouillèrent l'appartement, mettant un sacré boxon. Je savais ce qu'il cherchait, plutôt qui il cherchait. Ils finirent par aller dans la chambre où Sasuke n'avait même pas cherché à se cacher. Il n'aurait même pas pu fuir, puisque l'appartement était entouré de flics. Et finalement on nous as traînés au commissariat et mis dans deux cellules différentes nous faisant languir avant de nous interrogés. Puis Peyer vint me chercher pour m'emmener en salle d'interrogatoire. Il me rappela mes droits avec un air ironique.

- Eh bien en plus de découvrir que vous n'êtes qu'une sale tantouze, je m'aperçois que vous cachez chez vous un meurtrier !

Je restai silencieux, la « sale tantouze » l'emmerdait bien profondément.

- Vous savez ce que vous risquez pour dissimulation d'un assassin dangereux

- Il n'a vraiment rien de dangereux…

- Vous dites ça parce que vous n'êtes qu'un pédé

- Je dis ça parce que c'est vrai Peyer !

- Pourtant il est bien un assassin non ?

Oui, oui il était un assassin, mais pas qu'un assassin merde. Pas que ça. Je gardai le silence.

- Dites moi, l'avez-vous aidé à tuer son frère ?

Je ne répondis pas

- Peut-être même l'avez-vous déjà aidé quand il a tué ces filles

Ma bouche resta close.

- Parlez Miller, où je m'arrange pour que votre peine dure 20 ans

- Arrangez vous pour ce que vous voulez Peyer, je n'ai pas à répondre à vos questions

- Vous voulez un avocat peut-être ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Très bien, on va vous donnez un avocat.

- Peyer ?

- Oui

- Donnez moi un avocat, un vrai, pas un homophobe comme vous, pauvre flic !

Il tapa du poing sur le bureau :

- Qu'est ce que vous dites là ?

- Je dis que vous n'êtes qu'un sale con, raciste, homophobe, une petite ordure comme on en fait plus souvent, bien pire que Sasuke, croyez moi ! Ce n'est pas des mots qui sortent de votre bouche Peyer, c'est de la merde !

Je reçu le coup qu'il me donna comme une véritable satisfaction, voir cette petite merde sortir de ses gonds était joyeux.

- Je vais vous trouvez un avocat moi, Miller. Et peut-être même un gode avec, histoire que vous vous souveniez des plaisirs de votre petit ami !

J'haussai les épaules, il me ramena dans ma cellule. Quelques minutes plus tard Sasuke passait devant ma cellule accompagnée du petit merdeux, lui aussi allait se faire interroger, et j'espérais que lui aussi envoie balader Peyer. Nos yeux se croisèrent, il eut un micro sourire, un regard triste qui s'excusait, puis il tourna le visage sûr de lui et de ce qu'il voulait faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette assurance qui s'était peint tout à coup sur son visage, m'arracha le cœur. Je le sentais mal, très mal…

Quelques heures plus tard j'étais libre.

¤¤¤

_Il avait emmené Sasuke dans la même salle que l'inspecteur Miller plutôt. Il fit asseoir presque de force le brun, mais ce dernier ne cilla pas. Il avait prit le visage le plus froid et impassible qui soit, son regard semblait glacer l'air autour. Sans oublier que même assit, il restait plus grand que le minus de Peyer. Pourtant ce dernier semblait ne se rendre compte de rien, sa bêtise l'empêchant sûrement de comprendre la situation. _

- _Vous êtes Uchiwa Sasuke_

_Aucune réponse_

- _Vous êtes le frère d'Uchiwa Itachi_

_Silence total_

- _Vous avez 35 ans_

_Pas un mot. Peyer commença à s'énerver, ce qui était inutile puisque le brun ne bougeait pas d'un poil. L'autre continuait son discours stupides et Sasuke restait là tel une pierre dans le paysage. _

- _VOUS ALLEZ REPONDRE_

_Alors enfin l'Uchiwa daigna ouvrir la bouche, et avec un air fier et provocant il lui dit :_

- _Je n'ai pas à répondre, vous ne m'avez pas récité mes droits, et je peux demander un avocat._

_Peyer aurait eut envie de le frapper, mais s'il perdait ses moyens, il perdait tout court contre Sasuke. Alors tant bien que mal il essaya de se calmer, lui récita ses droits et lui proposa un avocat._

- _Pas besoin d'avocat, je peux me défendre tout seul_

_La chaise du policier vola à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce petit con se foutait de sa gueule. Le brun restait calme, il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il allait faire, et pour cela il avait besoin que l'autre perde ses moyens et ne réfléchissent plus clairement. _

- _Vous avez tué votre frère_

- _Il est vrai que je l'ai fait_

- _Vous avouez_

- _J'avoue_

_Le policier en resta dubitatif quelques secondes, il ne comprenait rien chez ce mec, le voilà qui avouait tout simplement, alors qu'il était resté silencieux plus tôt pour des broutilles._

- _Vous avez également tué deux femmes avec travaillant dans des clubs de magies_

- _C'est exact, rajouter que j'ai aussi tué un autre homme, une espèce de trafiquant minable qui m'avait aidé à préparer mon coup._

_Mais ce gars était complètement con, ou fou… Il s'enfonçait lui-même dans sa propre merde, avouer comme ça…_

- _L'inspecteur Miller vous as protégé_

- _C'est faux_

- _Quoi ?_

- _C'est complètement faux_

- _Alors est ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer ce que vous faisiez chez lui ? _

- _Je le tenais en otage_

- _Hein ?_

_Sasuke répéta calmement_

- _Je le tenais en otage_

- _Tu te fous de ma gueule ?_

_Finis le vouvoiement, Peyer en avait marre d'être poli_

- _Je le tenais en otage_

_Peyer se mit à rire._

- _J'ai un témoin qui vous a vu sortir de chez lui main dans la main_

- _Il se trouve que je suis homosexuel et que j'ai menacé m'en prendre à sa fille s'il ne me laissait pas de menus plaisirs._

- _Il ne m'a pas dit ça_

- _Il avait sûrement honte et a mentit pour garder la face_

- _Je sais que tu mens Uchiwa, tu cherches à protéger Miller, mais ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi._

- _Miller était mon otage, j'ai tué seul Itachi, les deux femmes, et aussi l'homme. Comme j'en avais marre de crécher sous les ponts, je me suis dit que menacer ce petit flic fouineur me donnerait un endroit où rester. _

- _Tu mens_

- _Je ne mens pas_

- _Bien sûr que si, en fait voilà ce qui s'est passé : Miller est tombé amoureux de toi et t'as donné un endroit où rester pour te protéger, tu as acceptés puis vous êtes allés tous les deux tuer Itachi._

- _Miller était mon otage, j'ai tué seul Itachi_

- _Mais t'es un vrai magnétophone_

_Sasuke se tut quelques instants. Quand il reprit la parole, son ton avait changé, ne parlant plus comme un robot, mais plutôt comme quelqu'un qui propose un marché._

- _Ecoutez moi bien : Miller était mon otage, j'ai tué seul Itachi. Miller ne m'a pas protégé à aucun moment, il avait juste peur pour la vie de sa fille et la sienne. Il n'est pas mon complice. Je suis le seul coupable !_

- _Et qu'est ce que je gagne à te croire ?_

- _Je témoigne, vous gagnez l'affaire à tous les coups, vous montez en grade._

- _Et Miller s'en sort sans pépin_

- _Exactement_

- _Ca ne marche pas ! _

_Le brun haussa les épaules._

- _Pourquoi donc ? _

- _Parce que j'ai une preuve contre toi, une arme avec tes empreintes_

- _Oh ! _

- _Alors je peux te faire inculpés pour meurtre quand je le veux, même sans témoignage positif de ta part. _

- _Cette arme a tué Itachi_

- _Oui_

- _Mais personne d'autre_

- …

- _Ce que vous allez faire c'est m'accuser pour un tout petit meurtre, et l'affaire ne sera pas résolu entièrement_

- _Qu'est ce que vous essayez de me dire Uchiwa ?_

_Il avait repris le vouvoiement comme si tout à coup le brun était devenu un vendeur à qui on doit le respect si on veut avoir une remise intéressante. Sasuke posa sa main sur le bureau :_

- _Très facile… Si vous libérez Miller parce qu'il n'était que mon otage, je témoigne et avoue tous les crimes, vous passerez pour un héros parce que vous aurez résolu à vous seul toute l'enquête, mais en plus parce que vous aurez réussis à faire parler l'accusé. Si vous faites de Miller mon complice, je reste muet comme une pierre, le procès patauge, se rallonge, oui vous aurez prouvé que j'ai tué Itachi mais vous ne me ferai rien avouer, et l'enquête sur les filles assassinés ? Personne n'en saura plus et vous resterez juste un minable toute votre vie. _

_Peyer était un abruti, mais il était ambitieux, tout ce qui l'intéressait était la gloire et l'argent. Sasuke pouvait lui offrir un des deux, voire même les deux puisqu'il gagnerait plus s'il avait une meilleure place, et cela en échange de quoi ? Libérer Miller ? Mais pas de problème monsieur, tout ce que vous voudrez._

- _Alors reprenons l'interrogatoire : Miller était donc votre otage, maintenant racontez moi votre histoire._

_Sasuke eut un petit sourire, les deux hommes venaient de passer un marché, et le brun avait sauvé l'homme qu'il aimait. Sourire satisfait, sourire vainqueur… Et puis aussi sourire triste._

_Et quelques temps plus tard tout en ramenant Sasuke dans sa cellule, Peyer ouvrait celle de Naruto :_

- _Vous êtes libre inspecteur_

¤¤¤

J'en voulais à Sasuke, je lui en voulais de m'avoir protégé, parce qu'il était évident qu'il avait inventé je ne sais quel mensonge pour me mettre hors de cause. Assis sur mon canapé j'avais envie de pleurer. Regardez le cet homme de 35 ans qui se morfond bien au chaud chez lui pendant que l'homme qu'il aime plus que tout crèche dans une cellule minable et toute froide. Oh oui comme je faisais pitié à cet instant. Je lui en voulais et j'aurais aimé pouvoir le détester, pouvoir lui crier dessus, pouvoir lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Mais tout ce que j'arrivais à ressentir était de la peur et de la haine pour moi-même. J'aurais dût le laisser repartir au Japon, il aurait pu vivre et puis il m'aurait oublié et aurait refait sa vie avec quelqu'un de bien qui n'aurait pas connu son passé. A la place il m'avait choisis plutôt que sa liberté et maintenant ce qu'il risquait c'était la peine de mort. Il m'avait sauvé et il était prêt à en payer le prix. Mais moi… Je n'étais pas prêt à le perdre, je l'aimais beaucoup trop. Oh oui je lui en voulais, crétin de Sasuke. Et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. Crétin de Sasuke, je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas que tu meures…

¤¤¤

Quand ma fille revint le lendemain soir, elle n'était au courant de rien. Aussi elle devint presque hystérique quand je lui racontai toute l'histoire, maudissant tout le monde sur terre.

- Oto-san, tu vas pas laisser ça comme ça hein ? Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, que tu sauves Sasuke !

Bien sûr Sakura, bien sûr que je ne vais pas le laisser mourir sans rien faire. Bien sûr que je vais aller foutre le bordel au commissariat en hurlant l'injustice. Bien sûr qu'on devrait lui remettre la médaille d'honneur pour avoir débarrassé le monde d'Itachi plutôt que de l'enfermer pour ça. Bien sûr… Et c'est exactement ce que j'avais fait, foutre le bordel et supplier stupidement Peyer qu'on libère Sasuke, qu'on le laisse tranquille. J'ai hurlé, j'ai demandé à le voir, quand on a voulu m'arrêter j'ai même cogné. Mais finalement je me suis calmé quand Peyer m'a dit :

- Partez Miller, partez ou sinon je change d'avis et fais de vous le complice de Sasuke. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'il se soit sacrifié pour rien non ?

Non… Je ne le voulais pas. Alors je suis parti… Et maintenant… Maintenant je ne sais plus quoi faire. Maintenant la seule chose que je peux faire c'est laisser mes larmes couler bêtement sur mes joues, alors que ma fille essaie de me consoler tant bien que mal.

- Eh ! Oto-san, pleure pas va ! Il va s'en sortir Sasuke, tu verras on va trouver quelque chose pour le libérer

Evidemment on va cacher une lime dans un gâteau et lui apporter. Ma fille se jeta dans mes bras et me serra fort, alors que mes yeux ne voulaient plus fermer le robinet des larmes. Je me sentais impuissant à cet instant, il me semblait que rien de pire ne pourrait arriver, que j'avais touché le fond, un boulet d'une tonne au pied, jeté à l'eau, finit Naruto, ta vie est un échec, t'as perdu, laisse toi coulé, laisse toi mourir.

C'est la porte qui s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, dans un grand fracas, qui me fit réaliser que si il pouvait y avoir pire…

A suivre…

L'autatrice : uhu toujours aussi cruelle sur les fins moi. Bref. Je me suis lâchée sur les insultes à Peyer ça m'a trop fait du bien, en espérant ne pas avoir choqué vos esprits.

Sasuke : on a l'habitude de ta vulgarité

L'autatrice : oh je sais je sais !

Naruto : n'empêche que je me retrouve comme un idiot à la fin là…

L'autatrice : ouais mais t'as vu, en fait ça va être pire après.

Naruto : pffff, je veuuux mon Sasuke

L'autatrice : oui on sait on sait, mais je suis pas décidée à vous laisser ensembles, que veux tu ?

Sasuke : pétasse cruelle

L'autatrice : toujours le mot pour faire plaisir mon gosse.


	13. La tornade

**Titre :** Le petit frère

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Même si je fais n'importe quoi avec eux, ils continuent d'appartenir à kishi (

**Résumé :** Telle une tornade elle claqua la porte, porteuse d'ennuie ou alors de solutions ?

**Couple :** InoNaru… Je déconne, sasunaru

**Note :** désolé pour les fautes et tout le reste.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**ririn-kyouya :** Je sais pas parce que j'aime pas le rose peut-être :'D (en tout cas et si c'était pas Naruto qui sauvait Sasuke ? Et si Sasuke n'était pas sauvé finalement ? AHAHAHA)

**neskiq :** merci pour tant de compliments

**lunaly :** happy ending ou pas happy ending, telle est la question éhé. Et donc il y a 18 chapitres. Comment ça va se passer pour les deux ? Hmmmmmm

**Stina :** éhéhéhé (réponse trèèès…)

* * *

Pendant un instant j'ai cru que la porte allait voler en éclat tellement elle s'ouvra vite et cogna fort contre le mur. Pourtant sans même avoir vu qui pouvait débarquer chez moi de cette manière, je savais qui c'était. Je ne connaissais qu'une et une seule personne capable d'ouvrir les portes de cette manière, qu'elle soit joyeuse ou en colère on aurait dit qu'il fallait qu'elle passe son message à travers les portes qui chaque fois semblait sortir de leurs gonds.

- Ino…

C'est en japonais que le reste se passa (toujours traduit) :

- Sakura, lâche tout de suite ton père, on rentre à la maison.

- Oka-san ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu rentrais

- Les questions c'est plus tard, viens avec moi !

Ma fille baissa la tête et fit un signe négatif avec la tête.

- Non je ne peux pas laisser Oto-san seul, pas maintenant

- TU VIENS SAKURA !

Ma fille sursauta, mais resserra son emprise sur moi.

- Je ne viens pas !

- Je refuse que tu restes avec ce… Ce… Ce sale PEDE qui fricote avec les assassins, CE N'EST QU'UN MONSTRE !

Il y eut un grand blanc, autant dans la pièce que dans ma tête. Comme si mon cerveau n'avait été qu'un banal magnétoscope défectueux projetant un film et qu'il s'était arrêté au pire moment. Mon esprit resta vide. S'entendre dire des choses pareilles dans sa langue natale par son ex-femme c'était comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Cette fois-ci Sakura me lâcha, mais pas pour suivre sa mère, plutôt pour lui hurler dessus.

- Retire ce que tu as dit Oka-san ! Retire le si tu veux revoir ta fille un jour

- Sakura tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait hein pour que tu me parles comme ça ? Tu n'es pas blessé au moins ? J'espère qu'on ne t'a pas menacé

- Oka-san, je vais très bien, retire ce que tu viens de dire à Oto-san !

- Ce n'est rien que la vérité

- Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire de cette manière

- Peu importe, cessons cette discussion insensée, viens avec moi !

- Je reste avec Oto- san.

Ino lui choppa de force le bras, c'est là que mon cerveau recommença à fonctionner.

- Ino…

- Toi la ferme on t'as rien demandé

- Lâche moi Oka-san

- Ino… Comment tu le sais … Euh pour le fait que je fricotte avec un assassin…

Oui parce que pour la suite de la phrase elle connaissait déjà tout…

- Figure toi que j'ai essayé d'appeler ici et que personne n'a répondu, j'appelle au commissariat et un homme bien gentil du nom de Peyer m'a tout raconté dans les moindres détails

Enfoiré de Peyer

- Alors j'ai laissé mon mari chéri pour courir ici sauver ma fille !

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé Oka-san, Sasuke est quelqu'un de très gentil !

- Il a tué ! Sakura, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je n'en reviens pas que ton père traîne avec un assassin maintenant

- Il est différent !

- C'EST UN ASSASSIN SAKURA !

- IL EST GENTIL !!

Je regardais ma fille essayer de nous défendre Sasuke et moi sans rien dire. Je n'étais que le spectateur d'une tragédie, tout s'écroulait autour de moi, tout s'émiettait et finissait par n'être plus que néant. Alors tout à coup je me suis levé et me suis placé entre ma fille et mon ex-femme. Le silence s'installa.

- Sakura, va avec ta mère !

- Oto-san

- Sakura, ta mère a raison va avec elle

- …

- J'ai été content de te revoir ma fille, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien… Va avec ta mère.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais…

- Oto-san

Je pris un air un peu plus sévère

- Va avec ta mère !

Sakura voulu se fâcher, mais dût tomber sur mon regard brisé, remplis de plus de tristesse qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Elle baissa la tête et dit doucement :

- D'accord Oto-san si c'est ce que tu veux.

Ino profita de ce moment pour reprendre le bras de sa fille, me balancer toutes les insultes qu'elle pouvait jusqu'à la porte et la referma dans un claquement infernal. Je me retrouvai seul avec moi-même dans cet appartement. Seul, terriblement seul. Alors je tombai par terre comme impuissant et cessai complètement de bouger, comme attendant la mort.

¤¤¤

_Sasuke regardait le mur en face de lui. Il n'avait aucunement peur de son jugement, il n'avait pas peur de mourir. Il s'était déjà fait à cette idée. La mort n'avait aucune importance, disparaître de ce monde et c'est tout. Il ne s'inquiétait que d'une et une seule chose : Naruto. Si lui allait bien, si lui n'était pas mêlé à ses problèmes, si lui pouvait vivre, alors c'est tout ce qui comptait. Naruto devait vivre… Il finirait par trouver une femme, une vraie femme, qu'il aimerait, il se re-marierait, aurait peut-être à nouveau un enfant. Tout serait pour le mieux. Naruto ne devait pas gâcher sa vie avec un assassin, mâle de surcroît. Non Naruto méritait quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui… _

_Il allait être condamné à mort. Laisser l'avenir du blond libre. Ce petit homme au sourire chaleureux. Celui qui lui avait tendu la main, qui l'avait soigné, celui qui était entré dans sa vie comme un rayon de soleil au milieu d'un orage. Ce personnage si timide, parfois si stupide qui pensait que les ramen était la meilleure nourriture au monde. Tellement têtu également, avec cette bouille boudeuse qui le rendait encore plus craquant. Le seul mec au monde qui lui avait pris le bras et l'avait tenu même après un poing dans la tronche. « Viens avec moi » qu'il disait… « Moi aussi je t'aime bien »… ou encore « Je t'aime »… Sasuke se mit à sourire. Et ferma les yeux. Oui il prenait la bonne décision. Un homme pareil ça ne méritait que de vivre heureux et loin de lui…_

¤¤¤

J'aurais aimé que le temps s'arrête, que mon corps s'incruste sur le sol et que je m'ajoute à la poussière l'air de rien. Salut copine tu fais quoi ? C'est comment ce plancher ? Sa plus grande crainte doit être l'aspirateur, les balais, les machines qui l'embarquent… Encore que ça ne la fait que voyager, et elle se retrouve ailleurs et puis vient se déposer sur un autre sol dans une autre maison. Je voudrais être la poussière et être transporté dans la cellule de Sasuke. Alors je me déposerais doucement sur son visage pour le faire éternuer, je lui caresserais doucement les mains, je l'envelopperais tout entier. J'irais me faufiler dans ses habits pour rester contre lui tout le temps, restant caché dans ses vêtements quand il les enlèverait pour se laver et je reprendrais doucement ma place contre sa peau quand il serait propre. Et s'il venait à mourir… Alors on mourrait ensemble…

¤¤¤

- _Oka-san, tu pensais vraiment ce que t'as dit à Oto-san ?_

- _Parle japonais, on est entre nous !_

- _Répond à la question_

- …

- _REPOND A LA QUESTION !_

- …

- _C'est pas toi qui m'as raconté son passé en me disant « excuse le » … _

- _Oui j'ai dis ça, oui j'ai dis ça un jour… _

- _C'est pas toi qui m'a dit « fais la fille difficile, mais s'il te plaît garde un œil sur lui »_

- _Ok ! J'ai dis ça aussi_

- _Tu m'avais dit de ne jamais jamais dire qu'il était un monstre_

- _Oui je sais !!_

- _Et pourtant tu lui as dit toi_

- …

- _Tu lui as dit ! _

_Ino s'en voulait. Elle était en colère, elle avait eut peur pour sa fille, elle trouvait dégoûtant que son ex-mari fricotte avec un homme – un assassin de surcroît - mais elle n'avait pas voulu le traiter de monstre. Tout mais pas ça. Pourtant elle l'avait dit, elle l'avait dit et ne s'était pas excusé. Bien sûr qu'elle lui parlait toujours mal, qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des reproches, bien sûr… Elle jouait le rôle de l'ex-femme… Mais elle regrettait sur ce coup là. _

- _Oka-san, tu m'as raconté son passé un jour… _

- _Oui_

- _Tu sais à quel point ce genre de mots font mal !_

- _Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi un assassin ? Pourquoi avoir choisis un assassin parmi tous ? Un homme encore… Mais un sale tueur_

- _Sasuke n'est pas comme tu crois Oka-san_

- _Je m'en fous ! _

- _Tu devrais te réconcilier avec ton passé toi aussi, avec votre passé…_

- _C'est ton passé aussi, ça te concerne aussi bien que moi et lui…_

- _Et bien j'ai avancé, et Sasuke est quelqu'un de bien_

- _C'est un assassin_

- _Et Oto-san n'est pas un monstre !_

- …

- _OTO-SAN N'EST PAS UN MONSTRE !!!_

_Ino murmura :_

- _Je sais… je le sais mieux que personne…_

- _Tu devrais t'excuser…_

- …

- _Tu sais maman, lui aussi il t'aimera toujours dans le fond, en tant que meilleure amie au moins… _

- _Tu as été comment avec lui ?_

- _Totalement méprisable, au moins au début ! _

- _C'est bien… Il allait comment ?_

- _Pas trop bien, mieux quand il a rencontré Sasuke. _

- _Il est vraiment bien ce Sasuke ?_

_Sakura eut un grand sourire :_

- _Dix ans de moins et c'était moi qui le mettait dans mon lit !_

- _SAKURA !_

- _Uhu désolé Oka-san. _

_Ino arrêta la voiture au feu rouge. Ses doigts tapotaient sur le volant. Le feu passa vert, elle ne bougea pas. Les voitures klaxonnèrent, mais son pied restait définitivement immobile. _

- _Oka-san… Rentrons …_

_Alors au parole de sa fille, son corps se remit enfin en marche elle appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur et fit demi tour là au milieu de la rue n'importe comment se faisant insulter de tarée par les automobiliste. _

¤¤¤

Je finis par me relever, mon estomac criant famine. Quelqu'un disait que tant qu'on avait faim c'était qu'alors on avait encore la force de vivre. Je sortis une boîte de ramen et fit bouillir de l'eau. Geste si simple et automatique. Mon cerveau de toute façon semblait tout engourdit. Ou bloqué sur Sasuke. Au choix. En fait tu t'es débarrassé de moi salop hein, j'étais trop bien pour toi, fallait surtout pas que je me mêle de ta vie, que je sois dans le même bateau que toi, mais Sasuke tu as confondus, je ne suis pas un ange comme tu le crois. Le plus monstre de nous deux, c'est pas toi comme tu sembles si bien le croire, celui qui mériterait la peine de mort c'est moi rien que moi. Mais tu veux toute la gloire pour toi tout seul. On en parlera encore dans les livres après « le héros Sasuke qui a sauvé son amant par amour » comme ça sera beau, ça fera pleuré les demoiselles et les garçons rêveront d'être comme toi. Ton raisonnement de narcissique du « je vais sauver la personne que j'aime ». Est-ce que t'as pensé à moi au moins ? Ah oui ! J'imagine que derrière tes barreaux tu te dis que de toute façon je mérite mieux que toi, mieux qu'un assassin et peut-être même mieux qu'un homme. Connard, tu craches sur mon amour pour préserver ma vie. Mais ma vie qu'est ce qu'elle sera sans toi ? Elle n'était pas déjà grand-chose avant toi, alors après ? Dit le moi hein ? REPOND MOI MERDE. La seule réponse que j'obtiens c'est la bouilloire qui crie. J'éteins le gaz et verse l'eau bouillante dans les ramen. Je les regarde, en attendant que ça refroidisse. Qu'est ce que je vais devenir sans toi Sasuke ? Comment pourrais-je encore aimer après toi ? Comment… Enfoiré d'égoïste.

¤¤¤

_Non Ino n'était pas retourné chez son ex-mari. Ino était devant le commissariat, garé n'importe comment et se faisait réprimander par un jeune flic lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, qu'elle gênait la circulation des voitures dans le parking. Hors il n'était pas né celui qui arriverait à faire déplacer cette voiture à Ino, pas à ce moment en tout cas. Elle avait une idée en tête et se fichait autant de gêner la circulation que du poisson qui se régalait d'un autre à ce moment là dans l'océan pacifique. _

- _Monsieur veuillez surveiller ma fille, je reviens !_

- _Non mais attendez je vous dis que…_

- _Ecoutez je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec vous, est-ce bien clair ? Je reviens !_

- _Oui mais…_

_Trop tard, Ino n'était déjà plus là, laissant le jeune flic désemparé devant la voiture et Sakura qui le regardait tentant un petit sourire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait prévu sa mère… Encore qu'elle s'en doutait un peu. Mais elle était incapable de savoir si ça allait être positif ou négatif._

¤¤¤

- _Eh ! Uchiwa, une personne veut vous voir. Elle m'a soulé pendant plus d'une demi-heure pour ça, énonçant ses droits dans tous les sens, menaçante cette folle, alors je vais coller une chaise là et vous parlerez ok ? _

_Sasuke ne cilla pas. On mit la chaise. La dite folle vint s'asseoir. Il l'ignora totalement, ne daignant même pas tourner le visage vers elle. Se fichant de tout et n'importe qui, hormis Naruto. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait, parce que dès ses premiers mots, le brun se retrouva obligé d'écouter._

- _Je suis l'ex-femme de Naruto ! _

_Pas de bonjour, rien ! Que ces mots qui résonnèrent dans le crâne de Sasuke et lui firent tourner la tête. Une femme blonde, plutôt bien formée, très belle même. Mais le brun s'en fichait. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait ?_

- _Brun, air froid, regard ténébreux, bien foutu ! Naruto a décidément de très bon goût._

_Elle ne semblait pas lui parler. Elle faisait plutôt un rapport pour elle-même, jaugeant si elle devait critiquer ou être d'accord._

- _Cependant… Une tâche de taille sur le CV : assassin… Et c'est là que je cesse de comprendre mon ex-mari. _

- …

- _Bien sûr il est le roi des surprises, d'ailleurs apprendre qu'il sort avec un homme en était une bien grande… _

- …

- _Mais de là à se taper un assassin. Je cesse de comprendre. Ce n'est plus une surprise, c'est une énormité. _

_Oui elle faisait le bilan. Se fichant totalement que Sasuke l'entende ou pas. _

- _Alors maintenant dit moi pourquoi il t'a choisit malgré tout ? _

_Enfin elle s'était penchée vers lui, comme si aucun barreau ne les séparait et posait son regard scruteur sur lui. _

- _Alors tu réponds à la question ou tu es muet ?_

- _Je ne sais pas_

- _Bonne réponse, moi non plus. _

- _Allez directement lui demander pour savoir. _

- _Je ne peux pas faire ça_

- _Et pourquoi ?_

- _Parce que Naruto ne me répondra pas. A l'heure qu'il est il doit déprimer en mangeant des ramen en se disant qu'il ne mérite pas de vivre, qu'il n'est pas un ange et blablabla… _

_Elle semblait le connaître parfaitement._

- _Oui je le connais parfaitement. Je le connais depuis ses 15 ans en même temps. Je sais tout de son passé aussi… _

- …

_Sasuke se sentais jaloux, lui il ne savait rien de tout ça. Naruto ne lui avait rien raconté. Peut-être a-t-il voulu le faire, mais il n'en a pas eut le temps de toute façon… _

- _Et il y a une chose dont je pensais être sûr : c'était que Naruto détestait plus que tout au monde les assassins… Après lui-même bien sûr. _

- …

_Il restait silencieux, cette femme voulait savoir quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer alors il la laissait parler._

- _Alors comment as-tu fait pour voler son cœur ? Quel sort as-tu utilisé ?_

- _Je ne sais pas_

- _Un regard ténébreux de beaux bruns n'a sûrement pas dût suffire._

- _Je… Il m'a sauvé la vie._

- _Oui Naruto est comme ça. Il sauve la vie même aux personnes qu'il déteste. _

- _Je lui ai sauvé la sienne._

- _Tu es un assassin, et tu lui as sauvé la vie ?_

- _Je n'avais aucune raison de le laisser mourir… Je ne voulais pas qu'un innocent soit mêlé à mon histoire ou mon passé._

_Sasuke parlait. Il semblait vouloir plaider sa cause à cette femme, alors qu'il allait plus tard être incapable de se défendre devant un tribunal._

- _Bien bien, continue ton histoire intéressante… _

_Alors il raconta tout. Sa rencontre avec Naruto, ses sentiments envers lui, tout ce qui c'était passé. Même quand Sakura avait été en danger – à ce passage Ino avait failli casser la chaise contre le mur en maudissant Naruto d'avoir oser mettre en danger sa fille – puis la fin, quand ils avaient été séparés. Et enfin ce qu'il avait dit pendant son interrogatoire pour protéger le blond. _

- _Bon admettons que tu n'es pas si mauvais que ça._

- …

- _Je suis sûr que cet idiot de Naruto s'est dit « en fait il est gentil » et s'est laissé tomber amoureux ! _

- …

- _Ca ne m'étonnerait pas de lui. Il est toujours sensible aux gens qui s'occupent de lui. Et toi tu t'es occupé de lui. C'est à se demander comment tu peux tuer … _

- …

- _Dans sa tête ce crétin a imaginé que tu était un « bon assassin » quelque chose dans le genre. Il arriverait à trouver du bon même dans le pire des monstres… Sauf en lui peut-être._

- _Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?_

- _Je veux dire que tu demanderas à Naruto s'il veut te raconter et tu sauras ! _

- …

- _Bon c'est tout ce que t'as à me dire ?_

- …

- _T'as que ça pour plaider ta cause ? Eh bah… Mon ex-mari et ses choix…_

- …

- _Si tu m'avais dit au moins : « je suis très bon au lit, je l'envoie au septième ciel chaque fois que je lui fais l'amour » … _

_Sasuke resta dubitatif, et puis peut-être qu'il rougit un peu. Ino se mit à rire._

- _Ok ! J'ai compris. Tu as tué un connard et on te remercie pour ça. Même si pour arriver à là tu as assassiné des gens qui ne t'avaient rien demandé. Tu as sauvé la vie de Naruto puis celle de ma fille au risque de la tienne. Tu as décidé de te sacrifier pour lui une fois ici, mentir pour lui et te compromettre en avouant toute la vérité à ton sujet. Tu aimes Naruto au point de ne pas craindre de perdre la vie pour lui et tu rougis quand on te parle de sexe alors que tu sembles être un dur. _

- …

- _Tu as mon accord pour être avec Naruto._

_Le brun n'avait rien compris, pas grand-chose. Ino elle savait. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas qu'un assassin, exactement comme l'avait dit sa fille. Il n'était pas que ça. Il avait ce charme bizarre qui faisait qu'on l'aimait malgré tout, même avec ce sang sur les mains. Au fond il lui rappelait un peu Naruto. Ces deux là s'étaient bien trouvés. _

- _Avec accord ou non de votre part… Maintenant nous ne pourrons plus être ensemble._

- _Je ne tiendrais pas les paris je serais toi. _

- _Je ne crois pas au miracle._

- _Pourtant tu as rencontré Naruto non ? _

- …

- _Et moi je suis entrain de te dire que j'accepte que tu sortes avec lui ?_

- …

- _Tu vois que les miracles existent. Alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter et faire exactement tout ce que je vais te dire… Et cette conversation ne doit pas sortir d'ici ok ?_

_Il hocha la tête malgré lui, quelque chose en lui espérant encore pouvoir vivre, et être au côté de Naruto… Encore…_

A suivre.

L'autatrice : bah voilà les choses s'arrangent finalement éhéhé

Sasuke : avec toi quand les choses s'arrangent c'est que t'a prévu pire pour après

L'autatrice : mais non voyons j'oserais pas.

Sasuke : mouais, j'ai pas confiance

L'autatrice : comment oses-tu douter de moi ?

Sasuke : je me le demande…


	14. Je suis un monstre

**Titre :** Le petit frère

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Même si je fais n'importe quoi avec eux, ils continuent d'appartenir à kishi (

**Résumé :** Mon passé…

**Couple :** Plus rien du tout.

**Note :** désolé pour les fautes et tout le reste.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Lilymagic :** Merci et doooonc c'est la suite.

**Laura :** on verra si l'un des deux meurt MOUAHAHAHHA…

**shadowkan shai :** et oui Ino cache son jeu faut croire D ! Pardon de te torturer, mais c'est pas encore finis.

**Tenjomaho :** et bien merci et désolé de t'avoir fais attendre pour la suite.

**ririn-kyouya :** Comment ils ont pu se marier ? Et bien l'explication se trouve dans ce chapitre, tu verras.

**Neskiq :** Comment j'ai pu marquer cette phrase ? Et bien je dois être une grosse sadique, voilà la réponse. Mais est-ce qu'elle va vraiment aider Sasuke ou l'enfoncer un peu plus ? D'abord qu'est ce qu'elle va faire ? J'aime enquiquiner sasuke et naruto, c'est un de mes buts dans la vie. Désolé pour les fautes d'ortho je suis nulle c'est tout.

**Stina :** mais riieeen voyons, sois pas suspicieuse BOUAHAHAHAHHAHA.

* * *

Ino était revenu, très tard dans la soirée, elle avait ramené Sakura.

- Est-ce que mon crétin d'ex-mari accepte qu'on dorme ici quelques temps ?

J'avais accepté en silence. Elle avait donc pris ses bagages et s'était installée dans la chambre avec sa fille. Après elle avait appelé son nouveau mari, le prévenir qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Puis elle s'était enfermée dans la pièce dans laquelle elle dormirait sans même demander cette permission que de toute façon elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir. Je m'assis sur le canapé, complètement perdu. Pourquoi était-elle revenue ? Je pensais qu'après ce qui s'était passé elle me détestait encore plus et que je n'aurais plus jamais de nouvelles d'elle. Puis tard dans la nuit j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir, et Ino vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Tu ne dors pas ! Constata-t-elle.

En effet, j'étais resté assis là complètement désespéré, la tête torturée par des pensés morbides.

- Naruto… Pour ce que j'ai dis plus tôt…

- Laisse tombé de toute façon tu sais que c'est vrai

- NON ! Avait-elle crié, puis recommençant à murmurer : je tenais à m'excuser. Je suis désolé.

- …

- Je peux t'insulter de tous les noms, te traîner dans la boue et te ridiculiser, t'humilier, tout ce que je veux. Mais je tiens à ce que se soit clair entre nous, pour moi tu ne seras jamais un monstre.

- …

- J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner ce que je t'ai dis…

- Ce n'est pas grave Ino…

- Abruti va, bien sûr que c'est grave. Tu dis jamais rien, tu continues de sourire et de dire « c'est pas grave ». Mais je te connais, je sais bien qu'au fond de toi tu souffres…

Je ne répondis pas, elle avait raison. Les mots qu'elles avaient dit m'avaient atteint en pleins cœur, comme brisant un peu plus ce que j'étais, ce que j'avais réussis à construire, brisant un peu plus mes espoirs et mes rêves.

- Je me demande comment j'ai pu épouser un crétin pareil.

Cela signalait la fin de la conversation. Elle s'était excusée, j'avais pardonné.

- Au fait, ton assassin, tu lui as raconté ton histoire.

- N…Non

- Tu ne penses pas que tu lui dois la vérité ?

- Si… Mais je ne peux même pas lui parler…

- Je peux t'aider à le voir.

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

- Un abruti comme toi n'a pas besoin de savoir ce genre de chose.

Merci Ino pour cet explication vraiment très clair.

- Demain on est lundi, tu vas travailler comme si de rien était, moi je m'arrange pour que tu puisses lui parler, ok ?

- …

- OK ?

- Oui oui ok…

Sur ces derniers mots elle alla se coucher. Le lendemain je partis donc travailler comme si de rien était, exactement comme elle m'avait dit de faire. Peyer me fusilla des yeux, mais je lui expliquai qu'il n'y avait pas de raison que je ne puisse pas venir puisque après tout j'étais libre. Il ne sût pas quoi répliquer, et j'allai dans mon bureau. Plus tard tout se passa comme l'avait dit Ino. Je ne savais pas quel pouvoir avait mon ex-femme, de quel charme elle avait dût user, ni même quelles menaces elle avait pu utilisé, toujours est-il que Peyer entra dans mon bureau.

- Vous avez une heure… Pas une minute de plus.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce que cela signifiait et le regardai troublé.

- Je vous dis que vous pouvez aller parler avec l'Uchiwa.

Je souris. Une heure. C'était tellement peu. Mais en même temps… Je pris les clés qu'il me tendait puis me dirigeai vers les prisons du commissariat. Une fois devant sa cellule, je respirai un bon coup, ouvrit la porte et m'introduit dans son nouveau chez lui. Plus loin il y avait un homme, une espèce de gros baraqué, un flic chargé de nous surveillés. Je m'en fichais, il était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'il se dirait. Sasuke posa ses yeux sur moi, il prit l'air le plus froid qu'il pouvait, mais je savais bien qu'il était triste et en même temps heureux de me voir.

- N'essaie même pas de me dissuader Naruto.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça…

- Pour quoi alors ?

- Je voudrais te raconter qui je suis vraiment…

- Tu n'es pas obligé…

- Alors quoi ? Je dois attendre qu'on te fasse griller le cerveau pour te raconter ?

Il resta silencieux.

- En fait… Je tenais à ce que tu saches la vérité. Après tout tu as été sincère avec moi, je dois te rendre la pareille. Et puis… J'ai envie que tu saches, j'ai envie que toi tu saches…

- …

- Voilà, à l'âge de huit ans j'ai tué mes parents

Il sursauta, non il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis Naruto ?

- Moi qui déteste tant les assassins j'en suis un, c'est ironique hein…

- Toi…

- Oui moi… Je ne suis pas un ange, Sasuke.

- …

- Je suis de la pire espèce…

Il resta silencieux et s'assit plus confortablement prêt à écouter mon histoire.

_Naruto avait annoncé ça d'une manière tellement brute qu'il n'avait pas pût s'empêcher de réagir. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Ce blond… Comment avait-il pût ? Sasuke ne le croyait pas, il ne pouvait pas le croire. Pourtant il savait que l'homme qu'il aimait ne lui mentirait pas… Pas sur ça ! Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Devant le regard déterminé de son amour, il décida d'écouter l'histoire, il y avait sûrement une explication à tout ça._

- J'ai été un enfant plutôt heureux. Je n'avais pas de problèmes à l'école, j'étais choyé dans ma famille. Bref je n'étais pas du tout à plaindre. Mes parents tenaient une petite boutique et nous vivions modestement, mais c'était bien suffisant. Seulement, mon père avait un grave défaut, il était joueur. Tellement joueur même qu'on eut plusieurs problèmes, mais tout finissait chaque fois par s'arranger. Et puis quand j'ai eut huit ans, il est devenu de plus en plus bizarre, il semblait effrayé par tout et n'importe quoi, il avait même caché un pistolet dans sa table de nuit. La nuit il se réveillait en hurlant, faisant cauchemar sur cauchemar. Quand maman lui posait des questions, il disait que ce n'était rien, que tout allait très très bien. En fait nous l'apprîmes plus tard, mais un jour où il avait jouer une fois de trop, des yakuzas lui étaient tombés dessus pour qu'il rembourse des dettes phénoménales, il n'avait bien sûr pas l'argent, et essayait de le gagner en jouant, ce qui faisait que la dette augmentait de jour en jour. Alors ce qui devait arriver, arriva, il péta complètement les plombs, et un soir alors que je jouais tranquillement dans ma chambre, j'entendis maman crier. Je descendis au salon, et là je vis papa la menacer avec un couteau. « Laisse toi faire chérie, tu verras tout sera mieux » qu'il lui disait. En fait il avait prévu de nous tuer maman et moi et de se suicider après. Je l'ai immédiatement compris et j'ai couru jusque dans sa chambre, là où je savais qu'il cachait son arme. Je n'ai pas réfléchis, je suis revenu dans le salon très vite. «Laisse maman tranquille » que je lui ai hurlé en pointant l'arme sur lui. Mais il ne m'a pas écouté, il était vraiment devenu fou, alors j'ai tiré, la sécurité était enlevé, mon père ne l'avait pas mis pour être paré en cas de problème je pense, c'est aussi pour ça que je réussis à m'en servir. Maman a hurlé et s'est interposée, c'est elle qui s'est pris la balle. Ensuite papa a rigolé puis s'est approché de moi avec le couteau « il ne reste plus que nous deux mon fils ». Quand il a levé son arme vers moi, j'ai vidé le chargeur sur lui en fermant les yeux. Plus effrayé qu'autre chose. Après ça je suis revenu à la réalité. Devant le massacre que j'avais causé. Mon père était mort, la tête explosée, j'avais du sang partout. Dans le coin j'entendis ma mère gémir, je me dirigeai vers elle complètement apeuré. Ces derniers mots furent « pardonne à ton père » et elle mourut. Quand les policiers et les pompiers m'ont retrouvés plus tard j'étais dans un état second, alors je ne me souviens plus ce qui s'est passé. D'après ce qu'on m'a raconté ils m'ont emmené à l'hôpital pour voir si j'allais bien et m'ont ausculté. Quand je suis sortit de ma transe j'ai eut le droit à des tonnes de questions, de policiers, de journalistes, de médecins. Je racontai mon histoire au moins 100 fois. Je fût jugé comme en légitime défense et on me casa dans un orphelinat. Là bas je fus traité comme l'assassin de mes parents, un monstre qui avait lâchement tiré sur les deux êtres qui m'avaient fait… Et c'est ce que je suis… Un monstre… J'ai tué mes propres parents de mes mains…

Je fis une pause, Sasuke me regardait sans rien dire, il avait l'air de savoir que l'histoire n'était pas terminée et restait silencieux. Il comprenait que s'il me coupait je ne pourrais peut-être pas continué.

- Je fus rejeté de tous. C'est à l'âge de 15 ans que j'ai rencontré Ino. Je n'avais pas d'amis, tout le monde m'évitait. Mais elle, elle avait un sacré caractère, elle l'a gardé d'ailleurs. Elle se fichait totalement des gens, des rumeurs, et de tout le reste. Un jour alors qu'une bande de jeunes me lançaient des cailloux elle me défendit en leur hurlant dessus. T'aurais vu ça, y'en a plus un qu'osait dire quelque chose, il baissait tous les yeux. Cependant on risqua tout de même lui faire la remarque : « ne l'approche pas, il est dangereux, c'est un monstre », elle se mit alors à rire : « voyons il n'a vraiment rien d'un monstre » et elle m'a pris dans ses bras. Je suis tombé immédiatement amoureux d'elle, surtout parce que c'était la première fois qu'on osait m'approcher de si près depuis tellement de temps. Après elle me présenta un de ses amis : Kiba. Il est devenu mon meilleur pote. Et tous les trois on devint vite inséparable. Ino et moi on finit par sortir ensemble puis par se marier, et enfin on eut Sakura. Kiba venait souvent manger à la maison, et j'avais presque oublié mon passé… Lui par contre ne m'avait pas oublié et il me revint en pleine face au pire moment. En fait j'avais décidé d'être policier à cause de ce qui était arrivé, je voulais protéger les gens pour que justement ce genre de chose ne se produise plus. Je devins un très bon tireur, et un très bon flic… Seulement voilà, j'avais eut la chance de ne jamais avoir à tirer sur quelqu'un… Un après midi alors que j'allais chercher ma fille à l'école, on se fit attaquer, un petit mec que j'avais arrêter quelques années plus tôt et qui voulait se venger. Il s'en prit à ma fille, pour sauver Sakura je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de lui tirer dessus et de le tuer… Et je n'ai pas pût, je n'ai pas pût sauver ma fille parce que des images horribles me sont revenues en mémoire, moi tirant sur mes parents, je tenais mon arme et je tremblais comme un malade mais je ne pouvais pas tirer, je ne pouvais pas. J'étais complètement paralysé. Heureusement quelqu'un avait appelé les flics en voyant ce qui se passait et Sakura fût sauvée… Mais je n'avais pas pût la sauver moi-même. Quand Ino apprit ce qu'il s'était passé elle devint beaucoup moins gentille avec moi, elle commença à devenir distante, puis m'insulta, m'empêchait bien souvent d'aller dormir avec elle… Alors plus tard quand je lui parlai de ma mutation, elle en profita pour demander le divorce et me mit à la porte. Kiba m'accueillis quelques temps puis je fus muté, là où personne ne connaissait mon passé… Ca fait six ans…

Je me tus, mon histoire était finie. Tout était assez emmêlé, je n'avais pas bien réussis à expliquer ce que j'avais pu ressentir. Mais je pense que Sasuke avait compris l'essentiel. Il resta silencieux deux ou trois minutes. Puis se leva et me prit dans ses bras.

- Ino a raison, tu n'as vraiment rien d'un monstre.

Puis il se recula et se rassit sur le lit.

- Naruto, c'est finis entre nous, ne viens plus me voir.

J'ouvris la bouche en grand.

- Ton histoire est très touchante, ton passé n'est pas facile, mais tu n'es pas un monstre du tout. Tu es quelqu'un de génial… Seulement on ne peut plus être ensemble…

- Attend…

- Je ne veux plus que tu viennes

- Mais nous…

- Il n'y a plus de nous Naruto, maintenant il y a toi et moi

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, j'essayai de me jeter sur lui pour le serrer contre moi, mais il me repoussa.

- Non Naruto, oublie moi…

Je sentis des larmes coulées sur ma joue.

- C'est à cause de mon passé ?

- Ce n'est pas à cause de ton passé Naruto, mais de ton futur

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre, juste que c'est finis entre nous.

Je lui pris sa main de force et la posai sur ma joue.

- Tu peux pas me faire ça Sasuke

- Je le peux

- Tu peux pas m'abandonner, Sasuke

- Je le peux

- Nooon !!

J'embrassai sa main qu'il retira d'un geste brusque, me laissant à genoux devant lui comme soumis sous le poids de la nouvelle.

- Sasuke…

Je ne comprenais rien de ce qui se passait, tout tournait mal, tout s'effondrait, j'avais envie de hurler, mais Peyer vint taper au barreaux :

- L'heure est passée Miller…

L'heure ? Quelle heure ? Il vint me chercher de force et m'emmena avec lui, mais mes jambes ne me tenaient plus, d'ailleurs je ne voyais plus rien tant mes yeux étaient embués de larmes, je le sentis qui m'assit de force et il me laissa seul. Que se passait-il ? Que se passait-il ? … Je ne comprenais pas… Je ne savais plus… Je restais juste là sur ma chaise dans un état second complètement perdu… Non je ne comprenais pas…

_Sasuke avait écouté son histoire avec comme seul envie le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout irait bien. Il avait tué ses parents et alors ? Il s'était sauvé… Peut-être que s'il ne l'avait pas fait tous trois seraient mort… Il n'avait pas pu tirer pour sauver Sakura ? Mais finalement elle était en vie non ? Naruto était tellement gentil, ça n'étonnait pas Sasuke qu'il n'ait pas pu tirer, et pas uniquement à cause de son passé. Quand ce dernier eut finis de conter sa vie, le brun se leva et le pris dans ses bras, pour lui répéter que non il n'était pas un monstre. Parce que s'il y avait une vérité dans ce monde, celle là en était bien une. Puis il se recula, sa décision prise. Ino lui avait donné les directives, il le ferait. Même si c'était la chose la plus difficile qu'il n'ait jamais faites._

- _Naruto, c'est finis entre nous, ne viens plus me voir._

_Dire ces mots lui coûtaient plus que n'importe quoi. La suite était tout aussi dure, voir Naruto pleurer, le voir désemparer, devoir le repousser. Quand le blond lui prit la main, il crut que son cœur ne tiendrai pas le choc, cette joue pleine de larmes était si douces et si amer, ses lèvres sur sa main… Il la retira avant de craquer. Et il resta silencieux. Le dernier « Sasuke » de Naruto, finit de l'achever. Heureusement Peyer vint chercher le blond. Une fois de nouveau seul, Sasuke se blottit contre le mur, prit ses jambes entre ses bras, et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. _

- _Désolé Naruto, désolé, désolé, désolé…_

_Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux._

- _Désolé…_

A suivre…

L'autatrice : je suis trop cruelle PFOUAHAHAH

Naruto : Sasuke m'aime plus

L'autatrice : mais si mais si.

Naruto : non il m'aime plus, oiiiiiiin

Sasuke : tiens à cause de toi il pleure, je vais te frapper moi

Naruto : tu m'aimes plus

Sasuke : bien sûr que si crétin ! Bon abandonnons cette idiote, je vais te payer des ramen

Naruto : ramen -

L'autatrice : ah et j'ai enfin raconté le passé de Naruto et bien et bien, ce fut une rude affaire. Conclusion, les jeux d'argent c'est le mal(e) !


	15. Pourquoi ?

**Titre :** Le petit frère

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Même si je fais n'importe quoi avec eux, ils continuent d'appartenir à kishi (

**Résumé :** Pourquoi quitter Naruto ? Apparition d'un avocat de génie, enfin à ce qu'il paraît.

**Couple :** Shikatema…

**Note :** désolé pour les fautes et tout le reste.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Joé :** voilà la suite

**shadowkan shai :** ce chapitre est pas mal triste aussi, mais on en sait plus sur ce qu'Ino prévoit ! Donc quelques explications, notamment pourquoi sasu a dit ça à naru !!

**Sasuke Sarutobi or Koro-chan :** ah pardon de t'avoir fais pleurer… En plus la suite n'est pas plus joyeuse. Et je poste des OS en ce moment, mais qui ne sont pas sur le fandom naruto voila.

**Neskiq :** la fin là aussi est pourrie AHAHA, je suis trop fière de moi ! Et tout ne rentrera pas dans l'ordre aussi facilement, désolé. Mais bon voilà la suite et tu verras bien, même s'il se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre un peu déprimant.

**Sorashi :** ahaha « sama » c'est un peu trop, m'enfin. Désolé mais j'ai passé un contrat avec les usines de mouchoirs, je reçois des sous en échanges je fais pleurer les gens. D'ailleurs ce chapitre est aussi un peu déprimant. Et pour la death-fic… Bah vous verrez bien !

**aynalove77 :** voilà enfin la suite, et oui c'est plutôt triste et la tristesse n'est pas encore finis, et merci pour le compliment !

**Stina :** méchante !

* * *

_Ino avait été très clair._

- _Le meilleur ami de mon mari est un avocat de génie, si je le fais venir et qu'il défend ta cause tu t'en sortiras… Bien sûr tu n'éviteras pas la prison, mais ta peine sera sûrement réduite et tu éviteras également la peine de mort. Seulement pour cela j'ai trois conditions…_

_Sasuke avait hoché la tête en signe d'acquiescement, attendant les conditions._

- _La première est que tu dois écouter tout ce qu'il te dira, ne pas prendre d'initiative sans lui en parler à lui ou moi. Il sait très bien ce qu'il fait, laisse le faire._

_Le brun approuva._

- _La deuxième condition est le tarif… J'espère que tu as de l'argent._

- _Oui j'ai l'héritage de ma famille._

- _Alors sur ce coup là il n'y a aucun problème ?_

- _Aucun_

- _Bien… Et maintenant la troisième condition…_

_S'il n'avait pas su que c'était pour pouvoir être libre et vivre avec Naruto, s'il avait ignoré qu'après tout ce calvaire il pourrait enfin vivre son amour à pleins temps, il aurait tout bonnement refusé et serait allé jusqu'à la peine de mort. Mais il savait très bien que ce qu'elle lui demandait ne serait valable que pour un temps et qu'après enfin lui et Naruto seraient libérés._

- _Je veux que tu casses avec Naruto…_

- _Quoi ?_

- _Que tu lui dises que c'est fini entre vous…_

- _N'aviez vous pas dit que vous donniez votre accord pour notre relation ?_

- _Ecoute, n'est-ce pas toi qui as dit qu'il n'était qu'un otage ?_

- _…_

- _Je veux que tu rompes avec lui. N'essaie même pas de lui expliquer la situation, moins il en saura et plus il sera en sécurité. S'il est mêlé par n'importe quel moyen à cette affaire je te lâche, compris ?_

- _…_

- _Compris ?_

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Parce qu'il y soit mêlé n'apportera que des complications à cette histoire. Il vaut mieux que tu rompes avec lui et qu'il ne soit au courant de rien pour l'instant… _

_Ce qu'elle lui demandait était tout simplement impossible._

- _Ecoute moi bien, si tu refuses je te laisse là, dans ta prison, tu tarderas pas à crever et finis votre idylle. Si tu acceptes, vous serez malheureux pour un temps, mais après tout se terminera bien…_

_Elle avait raison bien sûr qu'elle avait raison, alors Sasuke accepta, et il avait rompu avec Naruto. Même si ça avait été la chose la plus difficile qu'il n'avait jamais faite, et maintenant il pleurait dans son coin de cellule, il pleurait parce qu'il avait ressentis tout l'impact de la douleur de cette personne qu'il chérissait. Cette douleur, ce regard qu'il lui avait jeté, cette supplication muette… _

- _Désolé Naruto, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, désolé…_

J'étais comme mort assit sur ma chaise, je regardais le mur en face de moi sans le voir. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler, plus parce que je devais être aussi sec qu'un désert que parce que j'étais calmé. Je me sentais détruit. Même quand Ino avait demandé le divorce, même quand j'avais sentis que je perdais cette femme que j'aimais temps, même quand on m'a dit que je ne verrais plus ma gamine si ma femme en décidait, je n'ai pas ressentis ce vide intense qui me plongeait dans un état proche de la mort. Mais pas assez proche encore. J'aurais voulu que la nouvelle de ma rupture entre Sasuke et moi me tue. Comme ça je n'aurais pas à souffrir. Tiens d'ailleurs ce n'est pas comme si je souffrais vraiment, je n'avais même plus la force pour ça. J'attendais juste. J'attendais quoi ? Que le bâtiment s'écroule sur moi, m'ensevelisse dans ma propre tristesse, seul avec moi-même dans les pierres. Bonjour je suis Naruto, une nouvelle brique, je vais vous compter l'histoire de ma vie : 35 ans dans un mur. Et vous ? J'aurais presque rigolé de mes conneries si j'avais encore eut le cœur à rire. Si j'avais encore eut un cœur tout court d'ailleurs. Parce qu'à mon avis là où avant se trouvait cet organe vital qui se battait pour me garder en vie, il n'y a plus qu'un grand trou. Sasuke a volé mon cœur, et ses paroles de tout à l'heure on finit de me l'arracher. Puis quelqu'un entre dans mon bureau, ce quelqu'un me parle mais je n'entends rien, je ne sais même pas qui c'est, je sens juste vaguement une présence autour de moi, la personne me secoue et crie mon nom, alors je lève les yeux vers elle, c'est ma fille.

- OTO-SAN

Enfin je crois que c'est ce qu'elle dit, je lui souris comme si c'était un ange tombé du ciel, et je sens mes larmes revenir, ah non finalement je n'étais pas aussi sec que ça. Je sens ses bras s'enroulé autour de moi, elle joue le rôle d'une mère, elle prends ma place, mais je n'ai plus la force de rien faire, je crois qu'elle essaie de me dire des mots de réconfort mais je n'entends rien, je n'entends plus rien, je suis juste… Juste vide…

_La seule chose que Sakura savait dans cette affaire c'était que sa mère allait aider Sasuke en appelant Shikamaru. Sa mère avait préféré ne rien lui dire au sujet de la rupture, elle savait que mettre sa fille au courant ne serait pas une bonne chose. Il fallait mieux qu'elle en ignore la raison, tout comme son père. Ce lundi là elle finissait le lycée plus tôt et elle décida de passer voir Naruto. Elle savait qu'il allait sûrement aujourd'hui tout raconter à Sasuke sur sa vie, et voulait voir comment ça c'était passé. Elle se présenta à l'accueil du commissariat et on lui indiqua le bureau de son père. Sakura s'y dirigea, elle frappa à la porte on ne lui répondit pas, elle décida d'entrer. C'est là qu'elle tomba sur son père, blanc comme un cadavre, les yeux rouges comme s'il avait pris de la coke, les joues mouillés par les larmes, assit droit sur sa chaise, regardant un point dans le vide. Il lui fit peur. _

- _Oto-san ?_

_Pas de réponse, il ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu ou remarquer sa présence. Elle s'approcha doucement, continuant de l'appeler, mais il ne réagissait pas. Que se passait-il ? Son père semblait comme mort, elle était effrayée… Où donc était le blond sautillant qu'elle avait connu ? _

- _Oto-san répond s'il te plaît_

_Mais il restait silencieux. Finalement de plus en plus inquiète la jeune fille posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son père et commença à le secouer pour le réveiller, il leva à peine les yeux vers elle, elle hurla donc:_

- _OTO-SAN_

_Il eut un sourire, un sourire tellement détestable, comme si c'était le dernier de tous ses sourires, puis des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux par torrent. Sakura passa doucement ses mains autour de son père et le serra contre elle. _

- _Oto-san, calme toi s'il te plaît, tu vas voir tout va s'arranger. Tout va redevenir comme avant, tu verras… _

_Il sanglotait sous elle mais ne répondait pas, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il soit vraiment là où même qu'il l'entende. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais en tout cas cela avait détruit son père. Elle avait vraiment peur pour lui, il semblait avoir perdu tout moyen de défense, à partir de maintenant un rien, un coup de vent, semblait pouvoir l'achever. Elle le serra un peu plus fort._

- _Tiens bon Oto-san, tout va bien se passer._

_Shikamaru avait été réveillé par la sonnerie du téléphone. Qui pouvait donc appeler si tôt ? Il n'était que 15 heures de l'après midi, et il n'avait pas finis sa sieste digestive. Dans un parfait anglais il décrocha (anglais toujours traduit) :_

- _Allo_

- _Shika-chan, comment ça va mon chou ? Toujours aussi fainéant ? Laisse moi deviner tu étais entrain de faire ta sieste digestive, donc je te dérange._

- _Ino… Galère…_

- _Oui c'est moi. _

- _Je raccroche_

_Il allait reposer le combiné quand il entendit la femme de Naruto hurler :_

- _Si tu fais ça je m'arrange pour que ta gentille femme Temari te tombe dessus et te force à faire le ménage pendant dix ans d'affilés. _

_Finalement il décida que le mieux était de s'intéresser à cette blonde hystérique :_

- _Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

- _Tu ne veux pas quitter ton Chicago et ton boulot de là bas pour quelques temps, une personne aurait vraiment besoin de toi à Brooklyn _

- _A Chicago aussi il y a des gens qui ont besoins de moi et ils me laissent dormir tranquillement eux. _

- _S'il te plaît Shika-chan, tu vas voir c'est une affaire importante, et puis ça rendrait bien service à Naruto_

- _Je croyais que ton crétin d'ex-mari ne t'intéressait plus_

- _Oublie ce que j'ai dis, viens ! En plus comme ça tu feras sa connaissance. _

- _Ca ne m'intéresse pas. _

- _T'es vraiment chiant tu le sais ça_

- _Pas plus que toi. _

- _Bon ok… Et si je te dis que l'affaire concerne le petit frère Uchiwa est-ce que tu viens ?_

- _Tu te fous de moi_

- _Non je te jure…_

_Il fit une pause de quelques minutes, l'affaire Uchiwa le passionnait, comment cette famille s'était retrouvée massacré, ne laissant derrière elle que deux fils. Il l'avait étudié en détail, son génie s'était perdu des heures dans cette enquête qu'il menait seul. _

- _Je viens. Répondit-il finalement._

- _D'accord, je t'attends ce soir à l'aéroport…_

_Tant pis pour sa sieste, il partit d'un pas lent préparer ses valises. _

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, je ne savais plus rien d'ailleurs. Je crois qu'à un moment Ino est venu nous chercher Sakura et moi, elle n'a fait aucune remarque sur mon état, elle m'a soulevé de force, mais je tenais à peine sur mes jambes. Alors avec ma fille elles m'ont traîné tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa voiture puis m'ont ramené à l'appartement. Je crois que mon ex-femme gueulait en me portant à moitié dans les escaliers, mais ça n'avait aucune importance, j'aurais voulu qu'elle me lâche, j'aurais voulu mourir, mais je me laissais tout simplement trimballer comme un banal objet. Elle m'emmena directement dans la chambre et me coucha de force. Ma fille alla chercher un gant de toilette mouillé pour me le poser sur mon front. Pourtant je n'avais pas de fièvre.

- Dort idiot va, ça te fera du bien.

Ce furent les dernières paroles que j'entendis avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Tout au fond de cette espèce de coma dans lequel j'étais plongé je souhaitais ne jamais avoir à rouvrir les yeux. Rester comme ça dans le vide, dans la nuit la plus noire possible. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement pour moi et peupla mon repos de cauchemar. J'entendais les coups de feux comme si j'y étais encore, ses coups de feux qui avaient tout détruit. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'étais pas juste laissé poignarder ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais lutté pour vivre ? A quoi ça m'avait servit ? J'aurais juste dut mourir ce jour là… Et puis bientôt l'image de mes parents était remplacée par celle de Sasuke. Sasuke qui pointait une arme vers moi, une arme chargée et bien plus dangereuses que n'importe quel pistolet, une arme qu'on appelait les mots. Il me disait à quel point j'étais pathétique.

- Penses-tu vraiment que j'allais rester avec toi toute ma vie ? J'ai bien mieux à faire… Bien mieux que d'être avec un mec tel que toi.

J'hurlais, je suppliais.

- Ne m'abandonne pas, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi… Ne me laisse pas Sasuke…

- Moi je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Sasuke…

- Ne viens plus me voir

- …

- Je ne veux plus avoir à regarder ta sale face d'assassin… Tu as tué tes parents, tu n'es pas mieux qu'Itachi.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait aussi mal, pourquoi est ce que c'est si difficile de respirer, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne m'achève pas, pourquoi est-ce que je dois encore souffrir si longtemps avant que tout s'arrête. Pourquoi… Pourquoi… S'il vous plaît tuer moi, tuer moi, tuer moi.

_Ino savait que son ex-mari prendrait mal la nouvelle de sa rupture avec Sasuke. Seulement elle n'avait pas imaginé ça. Il n'était pas seulement triste. Il était complètement détruit, dévasté, comme mort. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça. Jamais. Il avait toujours su garder le sourire, toujours essayé de garder la face, se relevant à moindre épreuve et lui faisant face. Elle tapotait ses doigts sur le volant de sa voiture, en attendant que l'avion de Shikamaru atterrisse. _

- _Comprends moi abruti de Naruto, c'est pour ton bien, alors ne te laisse pas aller. Je te jure que si tu survis à ça alors après tout ira bien… Tout ira bien._

_Elle parlait toute seule inquiète pour son ancien blond. Elle ne ressentait plus aucun amour pour lui, mais cet homme resterait pour toujours son meilleur ami. Bien sûr elle l'avait abandonné, elle lui avait tourné le dos, mais elle continuait à l'adorer, comme le gamin qu'elle avait connu. Elle se souvenait. C'est à l'âge de 15 ans qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Il était là dans un coin seul et il regardait par la fenêtre avec un grand sourire, comme s'il allait soudainement ouvrir la fenêtre et s'envoler. Même quand on se moquait de lui et le rejetait il souriait, il laissait faire, il ne se plaignait pas. Pour se faire remarquer il était du genre à faire des conneries, juste pour exister aux yeux des autres autrement que comme un assassin. Elle le guettait toujours du coin de l'œil, se fichant bien de ce qu'on lui disait, celui qui arrêterait Ino quand elle avait une idée n'était pas né. Alors le jour où cette bande c'était mis en tête de le faire souffrir un peu plus en lui jetant des cailloux elle avait explosé, leur hurlant dessus comme un mère qui engueule ses gosses. Elle pensait « Naruto abruti, pourquoi tu te laisses faire, pourquoi tu les laisses t'insulter, te faire tant de mal. ». Et elle l'avait prit dans ses bras. Quelques années plus tard après l'incident avec Sakura, quand elle avait commencé à l'éviter, puis à l'insulter de moins que rien, à l'humilier, il ne réagit pas plus. Il continuait ses sourires, ses « c'est pas grave Ino ». Bien sûr que si c'était grave crétin, pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi gentil ? Pourquoi ce sourire ? Ne peux-tu donc pas te défendre ? Ne peux-tu donc pas t'aimer un peu plus ? Pourtant aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui Naruto avait perdu ce sourire, ses grands yeux bleus n'étaient plus que rougis par les larmes, il cessait de se battre, il cessait tout, finit, il semblait demander à ce qu'on l'achève. Ino donna un gros coup sur le volant._

- _Naruto, abruti !!_

_Toute perdue dans ses pensés elle n'avait pas remarqué que Shikamaru qui avait vu la voiture était monté dedans. _

- _Ne cause pas toute seule, tu es encore plus effrayante._

_Elle sursauta, puis ce tourna vers l'homme. _

- _Espèce d'imbécile, tu m'as fichu la trouille_

- _J'ai vu._

- _Je vois que t'as toujours pas songé à te coiffer un peu mieux_

_En effet Shikamaru s'attachait toujours les cheveux en une espèce de grosse couette sur la tête, ce qui lui donnait une tête de balais. _

- _Je ne suis pas là pour parler coiffure. _

- _C'est vrai !_

- _Alors tu m'expliques cette histoire_

- _Je pense que Sasuke t'expliquera mieux que moi. Mais tout d'abord je t'emmène à l'hôtel… Y a plus de place chez Naruto, donc tu devras payer ta chambre ! Mais si ça te rassure, je vais être obligé d'en payer une aussi, monsieur est entrain de squatter le lit. J'en profiterai pour te raconter tout ça plus clairement… Et sa relation avec mon abruti d'ex-mari… _

_Le brun soupira et laissa Ino le conduire à un hôtel…_

Peyer était furax. On avait fait tous les coups derrière son dos. Tout ça c'était la faute de cette espèce de folle blonde. Alors qu'il tenait Sasuke entre ses griffes, la voilà qui débarquait avec un avocat, expliquant qu'il en avait tout à fait les droits. L'Uchiwa qui avait accepté de témoigner pour sauver l'inspecteur Miller, maintenant réclamait un avocat pour se protéger. Mais ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, il ferait plonger son patron puisqu'il rompait leur accord. Il se vengerait.

Shikamaru assit sur une chaise, le coude posé sur la table, le menton dans la main, regardait Sasuke en baillant. Ino la folle l'avait réveillé super tôt ce matin là : dix heures, juste pour aller causer à cet Uchiwa. Pff ! Quelle Galère ! Il n'était pas du tout motivé, mais il fallait bien faire quelque chose quand même. Sasuke lui restait assit sur sa chaise attendant. Il se demandait s'il allait pouvoir vraiment l'aider, cet avocat avait plus l'air d'être quelqu'un qui préférait dormir plutôt que de réfléchir, mais il décida quand même de lui faire confiance. Il n'avait pas tout à fait le choix en même temps. Puis l'autre homme commença à s'étirer en baillant plus fort, et enfin il dénia parler, pour demander :

- Dis moi ? Pourquoi est ce que je devrais t'aider ?

A suivre.

L'autatrice : tadaaaam, et bien et bien… Un peu déprimant ce chapitre

Sasuke : tu parles t'as fais de mon Naruto une loque

L'autatrice : oui je sais éhé

Sasuke : et ça te fais rire

L'autatrice : un peu ouais…


	16. L'avocat qui n'était pas là pour rien

**Titre :** Le petit frère

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Même si je fais n'importe quoi avec eux, ils continuent d'appartenir à kishi (

**Résumé :** Sakura a bien envie de dévisser la tête de Sasuke, faire souffrir son père de cette manière…

**Couple :** …

**Note :** désolé pour les fautes et tout le reste.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Neskiq :** ahahaha, c'est mal, très mal partie pour la fin heureuse, et ça ne s'arrange pas spécialement dans ce chapitre. Enfin une death fic peut très bien être une belle fin KUKUKU ! Enfin bref voilà le chapitre suivant où l'on retrouve naruto le légume.

**Stina :** ben tant pis, je suis une vilaine méchante horrible qui ne fait pas plaisir à ses fans ! PFOUAHAHAHA et c'est pas finis :) !

**shadowkan shai :** ce chapitre là est-il plus joyeux ? Je me demande tiens. J'aime quand on ne sait plus quoi penser des personnages, j'aime semer le doute BOUAHAHAHA. Vyve Shikamaru d'amour !! Et voilà la suite.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux, en me disant que j'avais envie de les refermer. J'avais envie de rien, même pas envie de me rendormir puisque de toute façon mon sommeil était peuplé de cauchemar, rester là et pas savoir quoi faire, rester là et attendre que le chagrin finisse de m'engloutir. C'est Sakura qui est arrivée dans la chambre et qui a vu mes yeux grands ouverts.

- Allez Oto-san debout, il est bientôt midi, tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu as dormis ?

Mais je ne voulais pas bouger.

- Je suis en train de te cuisiner des ramen, attention des ramen fait maison, des vrais de vrais, tu vas voir tu vas te régaler.

Mais je n'avais pas faim.

- Oto-san, tu peux pas rester là indéfiniment, va falloir que tu te bouges. Oka-san a dormi à l'hôtel cette nuit pour te laisser le lit…

Ah bon… Je tournai les yeux vers ma fille, et d'une petite voix lui demandai :

- Tu n'es pas au lycée ?

- Non j'ai séché pour m'occuper de toi…

- Tu n'avais pas besoin

- C'est ça, et tu serais resté couché toute la journée à déprimer ! Allez lève toi !! Les ramen sont presque prêts.

Mais je ne bougeai pas, elle me tira le bras de force, alors j'obtempérai, plus par lassitude que par réel envie. Je m'assis à la table de la cuisine, et ma fille me servit un gigantesque bol de ramen. Je commençai à manger, et le goût me parut fade, bien sûr c'était sûrement les meilleurs ramen du monde, et pourtant je ne leur trouvais aucun goût.

- Oto-san c'est bon ??

Je répondis oui, par politesse, je n'avais pas envie de vexer ma fille. Elle ne parut pas heureuse de ma réponse.

- T'es vraiment mou, tu pourrais sauter de joie quoi ! Je t'ai quand même fait ton plat préféré.

Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à sauter de joie, d'ailleurs je n'avais même pas faim, je mangeais pour ne pas inquiéter ma fille, mais les ramens me pesaient lourd sur l'estomac. Je crois que tout cela l'énervait, je crois qu'elle aurait préféré que je ne mange pas plutôt que je fasse semblant, parce que d'un coup elle prit la table et la renversa, le bol de ramen finit sur mes genoux. Je ne ressentis même pas l'eau brûlante. Rien. Je regardais juste ma fille et son visage rougis par la colère.

- Raconte moi ce qui se passe bordel ! Qu'est ce que Sasuke t'as fait pour te mettre dans cet état.

Je détournai les yeux.

- Rien

- Bien sûr il n'a rien fait et maintenant tu légumises uniquement pour le plaisir ! Franchement Oto-san, personne sur cette terre ignore que ton plat préféré est les ramen, et là on dirait que c'est une corvée d'en manger. Alors arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule et dit moi ce qui t'arrive.

Elle était tellement énervée qu'elle avait tout dit dans sa langue natale, pas envie de traduire quand on est en colère. Et je répondis en japonais également, pas envie de traduire quand on est déprimé.

- On a juste rompu

- Quoi ?

- On a rompu, lui et moi c'est fini !

- Hein mais pourquoi ?

- Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus que je vienne le voir, que c'était fini entre nous !

- Comme ça sans autre explication

- Pas vraiment…

- Tu as fais quelque chose qui l'a contrarié ?

- Je lui ai raconté mon passé

- Me dis pas que c'est pour ça que…

- Il a dit que non !

Mais si ce n'était pas pour ça, c'était pour quoi hein ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'avais fais pour qu'il me plaque comme ça ? Si ce n'était pas mon passé… Si ce n'était pas mon histoire… Puis alors que je réfléchissais, la porte claqua. Je regardai dans sa direction, Sakura était partit…

- _Dis moi ? Pourquoi est ce que je devrais t'aider ?_

_La question resta en suspend dans la pièce. Quelques minutes de total silence s'écoulèrent et Shikamaru se demandait si ce mec allait finir par répondre. Pff ! Quelle galère… Pourquoi était-il devenu avocat ? Ah oui… Pour aider les gens. Il aurait préféré être en train de regarder le ciel tout en dormant à moitié que d'attendre que ce mec daigne desserrer les lèvres. Pourtant il restait là, baillant et attendant. Il posait toujours cette même question aux gens, même s'il avait déjà décidé de les aider il demandait toujours, pour voir si ça en valait vraiment la peine, et souvent on lui répondait « s'il vous plaît aidez-moi », on le suppliait, on énumérait des tas des raisons. Alors il finissait par accepter. Certain parlait honoraire, et là il refusait. Ceux qui croyaient que tout se réglaient par l'argent n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller sans lui. Shikamaru observait du coin de l'œil Sasuke, toujours froid, toujours impassible et était bien curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire, s'il se décidait un jour à répondre. Puis finalement le brun fit entendre le son de sa voix, et la réponse surprit l'avocat. Il avait eut le droit à toutes sortes de réponses, mais jamais celle là. _

- _Parce que si vous ne m'aidez pas, vous vous serez déplacé pour rien._

_Ton plus arrogant que méprisant. Il n'était pourtant pas en mesure d'éprouver une certaine supériorité, il aurait au contraire dût se soustraire à son orgueil et supplier Shikamaru de l'aider. En gros il plaisait à l'avocat._

- _Ok ! Tu es convaincant je vais t'aider ! Raconte moi tout, et je veux la vérité, après je m'arrangerai pour la modifier s'il faut… Mais je dois avoir tous les éléments en main si je veux pouvoir te sortir de ce pétrin !_

_Sasuke hocha la tête et raconta une nouvelle fois toute l'histoire._

_Sakura avait couru jusqu'au commissariat, prendre un bus aurait peut-être été une meilleure idée, mais elle était tellement énervée qu'elle avait préféré utiliser ses jambes pour la calmer un peu. Elle regrettait maintenant qu'elle arrivait devant le commissariat complètement essoufflée, rouges, et avec l'envie de se coucher sur l'asphalte et de s'endormir. Mais elle ne réalisa pas ce souhait, elle avait plus important à faire AVANT. Elle débarqua dans le commissariat comme dans un moulin. On lui demanda à l'accueil qui elle était et ce qu'elle voulait, elle se présenta, et demanda à voir Sasuke Uchiwa. Monsieur était occupé avec son avocat, il fallait attendre. Mais voilà Sakura ne supportait pas attendre. Elle voulait voir Sasuke tout de suite, elle voulait des explications maintenant, et elle n'attendrait pas. Provocant un scandale au milieu du commissariat on lui proposa gentiment de se calmer ou de la foutre dehors, au choix. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait arrêter Sakura, après tout elle était quand même la fille de Ino. Sa mère, ancienne avocate, sa mère qui avait été connu dans le milieu comme la femme dragon, sa mère qui côtoyait les meilleures, et tout le grand monde… Peyer arriva déjà très énervé, rechignant contre cet avocat de malheur, il posa son regard colérique sur cette fille aux cheveux roses :_

- _Bon maintenant tu dégages, on n'est pas à la maternelle ici ! _

_Sakura soupira, et d'un air méprisant lui tint tête._

- _Laissez moi voir Sasuke ! _

- _Tu ne le verras pas ! C'est quoi ces gens qui se croient tout permis ?_

- _Laissez moi voir Sasuke !_

_Il fit un geste en indiquant à quelques flics de la foutre dehors. Ces derniers ne bougèrent pas._

- _Monsieur… Elle est la fille d'Ino anciennement Uzumaki_

_Celui qui avait dit ça avait bien insisté sur l'Uzumaki._

- _Et alors ?_

- _Et maintenant son nom est Akimichi_

_Il avait encore plus insisté sur ce nom_

_- Et alors ?_

_Répéta Peyer, cherchant le rapport avec l'ex-femme de Monsieur Miller et la nouvelle d' … Ah oui il se souvenait, non seulement elle avait beaucoup d'influence, mais en plus son nouveau mari n'en manquait pas non plus. _

- _Alors… je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me tombe dessus si elle apprend qu'on a refusé quelque chose à sa fille, elle a sûrement le pouvoir de faire perdre sa place à n'importe qui ici…_

_Peyer soupira, ces histoires de pouvoir lui prenaient vraiment la tête, vivement qu'il est une meilleure place – mais c'était mal partit puisque l'Uchiwa était entrain de le trahir. Il conduisit d'un air las Sakura au bureau où Sasuke et Shikamaru discutaient. _

_Sasuke fût coupé au milieu de son récit par la rentrée d'une jeune fille qu'il connaissait bien. Shikamaru soupira, pourquoi laissait-on la gamine de cette emmerdeuse d'Ino venir les déranger. Elle s'approcha du petit frère Uchiwa et du haut de ses 16 ans le défia du regard. Sasuke qui n'avait pas perdu consistance devant l'avocat, sembla pourtant se soumettre à la jeune fille. Shikamaru décida que le mieux n'était pas de s'occuper de tout ça et pris le partie de bailler attendant que l'orage passe._

- _Sasuke-kun, j'ai ébouillanté Oto-san avec ses ramen par ta faute, alors j'espère que tu as une bonne explication à me donner quand à votre rupture. _

_Il n'en avait pas. Il resta silencieux._

- _Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé dans son enfance ? C'est à cause de ça ?_

_Il hocha négativement la tête._

- _Alors pourquoi hein ?? _

_Il ne répondit pas. La jeune fille donna un coup de pied dans la table de colère._

- _Répond moi bordel de merde, où je vais tout casser ici._

_Shikamaru qui savait de quoi Ino était capable, imagina que la fille de celle-ci n'exagérait pas quand elle disait qu'elle allait tout casser, il décida donc de donner des explications à la place de Sasuke._

- _Le petit frère Uchiwa a choisit sa vie plutôt que Naruto !_

_La table vola à l'autre bout de la pièce._

- _Dit moi que Shikamaru ment, Sasuke, le menaça-t-elle décidant que le « kun » était décidément en trop pour un enfoiré pareil. _

- _Il ne ment pas, répondit Sasuke._

_Il mentait. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas abandonné Naruto. Quelle importance ça serait de vivre sans lui ? Il préférait qu'on l'achève tout de suite… Seulement pour pouvoir vivre auprès de lui, il était obligé de mentir, il était obligé de soutenir le regard de Sakura, il était obligé de dire toutes ces choses horribles, son cœur allait-il vraiment tenir le choc ?_

- _Il ne ment pas, Sakura, j'ai cassé avec Naruto en échange du meilleur avocat ! _

- _C'est Oka-san qui s'est opposée à votre relation ?_

- _C'était le marché. Ma vie ou Naruto. Mon choix a été vite fait comme tu vois._

_Ce que ça faisait mal de dire ça, ce que ça faisait mal. C'était pire que tout, il aurait voulu que tout se termine, crier à Sakura de l'épargner, de ne plus lui faire dire des choses comme ça, de le laisser avec sa tristesse, de lui laisser du temps, que bientôt… _

_Il n'alla pas plus loin dans son raisonnement la fille aux cheveux roses venait de lui donner un coup de poing dans la figure. Sacré poigne cette petite._

- _Je regrette vraiment de t'avoir retenu, je regrette vraiment de t'avoir supplié de rester ! J'aurais dût te laisser dans ta propre merde et régler tes comptes avec ton frère, vous êtes bien de la même famille, les mêmes salops tous les deux. _

_Sasuke accusa le coup en silence, mais il baissa les yeux, il ne pouvait plus soutenir ce regard qui lui reprochait d'avoir trahit son père. Et si… Et s'il était partit ce jour là ? Et même s'il était partit hein ? Il était sûrement déjà trop tard… Il était déjà trop tard quand il avait revu Naruto le coup où il vendait des barbes à papa. Il aurait fallu que Sakura empêche son père de le sauver dès la première fois, qu'elle l'empêche de le ramener dans sa chambre, et qu'elle empêche Sasuke de se réveiller sur ce regard bleu comme le ciel. Il aurait fallu qu'il ne rencontre jamais cet homme si timide, si mignon, si gentil, si… _

_Oui mais il l'avait rencontré. Il était tombé amoureux. Et aujourd'hui il le faisait souffrir... Egoïstement. Juste parce qu'il espérait avoir le droit d'être avec lui, juste parce qu'il essayait de se sauver pour qu'ils puissent vivres ensembles… Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu cesser tout ce cinéma, et se laisser bien tranquillement mener à la peine de mort. Mais Shikamaru intervint :_

- _Sakura, laisse-nous donc travailler… Est-ce que ta chère mère t'as déjà trahis ?_

_La jeune fille sembla tout d'un coup hésitante._

- _Sais-tu ce qu'elle est capable de faire pour ton père ?_

_Elle se calma petit à petit écoutant les paroles rassurantes de Shikamaru._

- _Même le plus idiot des idiots comprendraient assez vite que derrières ses insultes pour son cher ex-mari, elle l'adore et ferait n'importe quoi pour lui rendre service… Alors laisse nous donc travailler._

_Sakura reçu son coup de grâce. Elle recula et partit. Est-ce que tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène pour aider Naruto et Sasuke ? Pour les aider à être tous les deux ? Pourquoi dans ce cas ne pas l'avoir mis dans la confidence ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à son père ? Parce qu'il aurait refusé ? Refusé à ce qu'on mente sur son amour ? Refusé de se protéger au péril du brun ? Evidemment… C'est pour ça qu'il fallait provoquer la rupture, le laisser loin de cette histoire pour un temps, le protéger et aider Sasuke… _

_Elle parût soulagée. Ca ne pouvait être que ça. C'est ce que Shikamaru avait voulu dire. Elle reprit consistance. Maintenant il fallait réussir à consoler son père sans lui avouer la vérité, sinon tous les efforts du brun seraient inutiles. Elle se mordit les lèvres en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Bon elle y était allée un peu fort… Surtout qu'il devait souffrir au moins autant que son père puisqu'il ne désirait pas cette rupture, il devait supporter la douleur de l'homme qu'il aimait. Elle leur souhaita à tous les deux courage intérieurement, qu'avec Shikamaru, leur calvaire ne durerait pas tant qu'ils le pensaient, que tout allait bien se passer…_

Ma fille ne se décidait pas à revenir. Je ne savais pas où elle était partit comme ça en claquant la porte. Pour ma part j'étais juste resté assit sur la chaise, mes jambes noyés dans les nouilles, ne cherchant même pas à nettoyer, ni même bouger, ni même rien. L'eau brûlante avait refroidis depuis longtemps, mais je ne la sentais pas plus. Je me laissais juste couler au fond de moi-même. C'était incroyable, j'avais passé ma vie à sourire comme un con, essayant le plus possible de me battre, de relever la tête, de lever le poing, d'exister, et aujourd'hui j'avais l'impression que tout ceci ne rimait à rien juste parce qu'un mec m'avait largué. J'étais pire que les adolescentes qui pleuraient et se noyaient dans le chocolat quand elles cassaient avec leur petit ami. J'étais pitoyable. Je le savais. Et alors ? Et alors ? Qu'est ce que je devais faire ? Regarder la vie en face ? Trouver quelqu'un d'autre à aimer ? Et qui ? Qui est ce que je pourrais aimer plus fort que Sasuke, lui qui avait voler mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme, mon moi-même tout entier ? L'oublier ? Et comment ? En me tirant une balle dans la tête, m'effacer la cervelle pour effacer ma vie et ma douleur ? Quelle charmante idée. Non. En fait je restais juste là, assit, les jambes dans les nouilles, attendant que la vie m'efface d'elle-même. Attendant que la douleur dans laquelle j'étais plongée me supprime. Rien que de respirer m'était douloureux, alors me mouvoir ? Je ne pouvais même pas maudire le brun. Il avait choisit de ne plus me voir, il avait choisit de me laisser, il avait sûrement raison. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer qu'il s'en sorte, qu'il vive, et qu'il trouve quelqu'un de bien… De mieux.

_Sasuke restait silencieux. Shikamaru le regardait d'un air fatigué. La table elle, était toujours dans le coin où Sakura l'avait balancé. Le petit frère Uchiwa regardait le sol, et semblait ne plus jamais vouloir affronter un seul regard de sa vie. Il avait perdu d'un coup tout son orgueil, toute cette fierté qui l'avait mit en face de Shikamaru, cette façade était complètement démolie, il n'était plus qu'une être humain perdu dans les méandres de sa tristesse. Shikamaru soupira :_

- _Est–ce que tu veux arrêter ? Est-ce que tu veux abandonner ? Dire toute la vérité, te faire condamner a mort ? _

_Sasuke hocha doucement la tête positivement._

- _Alors finalement tu veux l'abandonner_

_Il ne répondit pas._

- _Ecoute moi ! Tu te crois l'être le plus malheureux de la planète parce qu'on a exterminé ta famille, parce qu'on te prive maintenant de ton amour, et tu penses que t'as juste à te laisser mourir ? Tu penses qu'après tout tu as bien le droit de tout abandonner c'est ça ?_

_Sasuke releva les yeux et le fusilla du regard._

- _Voilà je préfère ce regard. Ne te laisse pas aller ! J'ai déjà vu des cas pires que les tiens, ne te crois pas si malheureux que ça. On ne sort des pires gouffres qu'en grimpant ! _

- _Qu'est ce que je dois faire alors ?_

- _Patiente, laisse donc Naruto où il est pour l'instant. Je ne le connais pas, mais Ino m'a parlé assez de lui pour savoir qu'il n'abandonnera pas si facilement. Pour l'instant bats-toi pour ta vie, parce que je ne crois pas qu'il préfère que tu meures. Je suis sûr qu'il est comme toi ! Il veut vivre avec toi… Donc offre lui cette chance, continue ton histoire ! Laisse moi t'aider, laissez moi vous aider ! Aie confiance un peu. On ne m'a pas désigné comme un avocat de génie pour rien !_

_L'Uchiwa savait que son avocat avait raison, et il recommença à parler, juste là où il s'était arrêté à l'arriver de Sakura… _

A suivre…

L'autatrice : c'est de pire en pire, ahaha, quand je pense à la suite j'ai envie de me marrer.

Sasuke : sympa

L'autatrice : BOUAHAHAHAHA !


	17. Le stylo brisé

**Titre :** Le petit frère

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Même si je fais n'importe quoi avec eux, ils continuent d'appartenir à kishi (

**Résumé :** Naruto fait des bêtises !

**Couple :** uhu :p

**Note :** désolé pour les fautes et tout le reste.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**DeadlyWhisper :** Et voilà mon prochain chapitre et avant dernier chapitre éhé !! Merci pour la review ! Désolé pour le retard et tout ci tout ça, mais je suis une flemmarde alors !!

**Stina :** uhu t'aimes pas les morts vivants ? Alors est ce que tu aimes les vivants morts ? hm ? **shadowkan shai :** Est-ce que shika va vraiment arrangé les choses ? Hm telle est la question OHOHO, Sasuke a raison de se méfier.

**Neskiq :** une happy end ? OHOHO, est ce que ce genre de choses va vraiment arriver ? Va savoir franchement ! Avec les fics tristes que j'écris (et moi qui aime tant les fins qui se terminent mal !). Sinon oui je connais les formu RPG, j'en ai moi-même fait, mais une règle est une règle, il faut donc la respecter, c'est chiant mais c'est comme ça !

* * *

Ma fille est revenue plus tard dans la soirée. Je n'avais toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre. Elle a été obligé de me secouer, de m'envoyer me laver, de tout nettoyer, de m'empêcher de me laisser me noyer sous la douche, de me coucher. J'étais comme un vieux incapable de faire quelque chose lui-même et ma fille semblait plus être une infirmière qui se battait à ma place pour que je vive. Je faisais complètement pitié. Où était passé le Naruto qui se relevait de tout avec le sourire ? J'avais l'impression qu'il était mort quand Sasuke l'avait abandonné. Je n'avais plus jamais envie de me lever, mais chaque jour Sakura me forçait à vivre. Et puis un matin elle me dit :

- Aujourd'hui c'est le procès de Sasuke !

Pendant un instant mon cœur se remit à battre plus vite, entendre ce prénom à côté du mot procès. Et si jamais il était condamné à mort ? Alors ça serait bien pire encore et mon état n'irait jamais en s'améliorant. Je voulais au moins qu'il vive, même si c'était sans moi, le savoir quelque part en vie dans le monde me rassurait. C'était stupide mais je me disais que peut-être nos routes pourraient se recroiser, et que même si ce n'était pas le cas au moins il serait vivant et peut-être trouverait-il le bonheur. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il meure, je devais aller le protéger. Ainsi pour la première fois depuis quelques temps je retrouvai un peu mes esprits et allai m'habiller pour aller à ce procès. Au moment où j'allais sortir pour me rendre au tribunal, Sakura se mit devant moi et m'arrêta.

- Oto-san, n'y va pas.

- Pourquoi?

- Il n'a pas besoin de toi, tu ne ferais que le gêner.

La vérité me revint en pleine face avec cette phrase que ma fille avait prononcée avec dureté. Il n'avait pas besoin de moi… Aller à son procès ne ferait que le gêner. L'embêter un peu plus. Non seulement il ne voulait plus de moi, mais en plus je n'étais plus qu'un poids pour lui. Pesant ainsi toute mon inutilité, mes épaules s'affaissèrent et je tombai à genoux sur le sol. La seule chose qui me restait à faire était de prier qu'il s'en sorte et de le laisser vivre sa vie sans moi. Tous les moments qu'on avait passé ensemble me revinre en flash, ses yeux noirs, sa beauté, sa façon d'être jaloux, de me protéger, nos engueulades, nos embrassades… C'était fini. Tout était finis…

_Aujourd'hui c'était son procès. Le moment ultime. Sa vie reposait entre les mains de son avocat, et il espérait sincèrement ne pas se tromper en faisant confiance à ce gars. L'ex-femme de Naruto était présente au tribunal. Sasuke cherchait en vain son blond des yeux mais il n'était pas là c'était indéniable. D'une certaine façon c'était mieux comme ça, mais en même temps… Il s'assit sur les bancs des accusés, son avocat à côté de lui et attendit l'arrivé du juge. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à arriver. Sasuke fût surpris de remarquer qu'il était japonais lui aussi. Un vieux aux cheveux blancs longs, au regard pétillant. Il se présenta comme étant le juge Jiraya. Puis le procès commença. Le brun resta silencieux quasiment tout le temps, laissant son avocat mener son affaire, quand on le fit venir à la barre il répondit comme Shikamaru lui avait dit de le faire. Il avait déjà prévu les questions qu'on lui poserait à l'avance, et Sasuke au début l'avait pris pour un fou, mais voilà qu'on lui posait exactement les questions que Shikamaru avait prévues. Comme si ils avaient révisés le scénario que l'avocat aurait écrit. C'était impressionnant, mais au final l'Uchiwa s'en fichait, tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il sorte d'ici vivant pour rejoindre Naruto. Son esprit n'avait été encombré que du blond depuis qu'il ne l'avait plus vu. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Sasuke l'espérait vraiment. Il s'en voulait de devoir le faire souffrir de cette manière, le repousser, le rejeter, juste pour gagner ce fichu procès. Mais comme lui avait expliqué Shikamaru, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, si Naruto intervenait dans cette histoire il serait complice, si Sasuke le protégeait en avouant il mourrait et ne le reverrait plus. Le mieux était de mentir au blond et de laisser faire son avocat, attendant d'enfin pouvoir vivre leur amour à pleins temps. _

Je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre, expliquant à Sakura que j'avais besoin de me retrouver seul. Que j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je n'ai pas vraiment mentis. Pourtant ça n'est pas pour réfléchir la réelle raison de cet enfermement. Réfléchir j'avais eut le temps de le faire. Sasuke pardonne moi de ce que j'ai prévu de faire. J'espère que tu pourras vivre heureux. Sakura n'a rien vu, mais pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné j'ai pris un couteau dans le meuble de la cuisine. J'observe la lame et je me dis que c'est à cause d'un couteau que j'ai rencontré Sasuke, un couteau planté trop près du cœur. A cause d'un couteau que tout à commencé, à cause d'un couteau que tout finira. C'est lâche vraiment. Je le sais. Ma fille me maudira, mon ex-femme m'insultera. Tant pis. Je n'ai pas le courage de vivre sans Sasuke. Je trouve à peine de force pour faire ça, ce geste si minable qui ne change jamais rien. Egoïste Naruto qu'on dira, mais je les emmerdes tous, qu'on en mette un à ma place et on verra ce qu'il fera, s'il sera si courageux et s'il dira que je suis tellement égoïste. Après tout si j'ai été lâche une seule fois dans ma vie, que ça soit cette fois-ci alors. Je plante le couteau dans mon bras.

_Le stylo que Sasuke tripotait depuis le début du procès se brisa. Il fronça les sourcils. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Pourtant il ne l'avait pas serré fort… Alors il eut un mauvais pressentiment. D'ordinaire il n'était pas du tout superstitieux, d'ailleurs rien ne le reliait à ce stylo qu'il avait seulement emprunté à Shikamaru juste pour ne pas stresser, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un stylo ne se cassait pas comme ça, sans raison. Il se sentit vraiment mal soudainement, ne pouvant s'enlever dans sa tête ce mauvais pressentiment. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de relier ce pressentiment à Naruto. Shikamaru se tourna vers lui le sentant d'un coup réellement tendu. Il vit le stylo cassé entre ces mains. Il chuchota d'un air énervé_

- _Eh ! J'aurais apprécié que tu ne détruises pas ce stylo… C'est un des rares cadeaux d'Ino…_

- _L'ex-femme de Naruto ?_

- _Ouais elle me l'a donné après leur divorce, c'était un cadeau de Naruto d'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté et elle n'en voulait plus…_

_Sasuke se releva d'un coup. Le silence s'installa. Le brun n'était plus maître de lui-même, persuadé maintenant qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Naruto. Même si ça n'était qu'une superstition débile, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. C'est la peur qui le fit agir à ce moment là, la peur prenant les commandes de son corps à la place de son cerveau. Et il se mit à courir. Assommant ceux qui voulaient l'arrêter, évitant tant bien qu'il pu tous les policiers qui essayèrent de l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Il quitta le tribunal, mue par une force invisible qui le guidait, lui donnait des ailes, il ne sentait plus rien autour de lui, et tout lui était égal. Shikamaru se frappa le front se demandant comment il avait pu vouloir aider un abruti pareil, il jeta un coup d'œil au stylo et soupira. _

- _Sasuke t'as pas intérêt de te tromper sinon je ne pourrai jamais te sortir de ce pétrin._

_Il prit son téléphone portable et appela une ambulance indiquant l'adresse d'un certain Uzumaki. _

_Sasuke courrait toujours plus vite, il était persuadé que pas loin derrière lui des voitures de police le suivait. Il s'en fichait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. La peur au ventre il n'arrivait qu'à courir, incapable de réfléchir, incapable de prendre son temps pour trouver un moyen plus intelligent d'arriver plus vite. Juste courir. Et courir encore. Pour arriver à destination._

Mourir, j'aurais dût faire ça y a si longtemps. Ma vie n'était qu'un accident. Parce que j'avais tué ma mère et mon père au lieu de laisser le sort me tuer moi. Parce que j'avais eut envie de vivre, essayer, voir ce que ça valait. Je n'aurais pas dût, maintenant que je savais je souffrais beaucoup trop. Ma tête et mon cœur n'était emplis encore que de Sasuke, et voilà qu'au bord de la mort j'espérais encore le voir arriver. Mon crâne commençait à me faire mal, je m'allongeai. J'entendis ma fille toquer à la porte et me demander de répondre. J'avais la bouche trop pâteuse pour lui répondre, je me sentais m'éloigner. Je l'entendis frapper plus fort. J'entendis sa soudaine inquiétude, je voyais la poignée s'abaisser et remonter, les supplications de ma fille de lui ouvrir atteignaient encore mes oreilles, pourtant tout semblait si loin. Et alors entre ces cris il y a une chose qui toucha vraiment mon cœur :

- C'était un mensonge Oto-san, ouvre, Sasuke t'aime encore, tout est un mensonge juste pour qu'il ne soit pas condamné à mort…

Un mensonge ? Etait-ce vraiment un mensonge ? Soudain moi qui me laissait sombrer j'essayai de me raccrocher à la vie, mais la tête me tournait trop, je n'y arrivais pas, était il trop tard ? Je voulu me lever pour ouvrir à Sakura, me raccrochant à la vie et à ce qu'elle venait de me dire. De m'avouer. Mais j'étais bien incapable de faire un geste. Je commençais à regretter ce que je venais de faire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tout m'éloigne de Sasuke quand je venais de le retrouver. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je fasse cette chose si stupide, pourquoi n'ais-je pas attendu de savoir enfin la vérité ? Désolé Sakura, désolé Sasuke… je ne suis qu'un lâche, je vous ai trahis, il est trop tard maintenant, je vais mourir…

Alors la porte s'ouvrit en éclat et un ange apparût devant moi…

_Sasuke avait monté les étages quatre à quatre. Même pas épuisé, même pas essoufflé, incapable de se rendre compte que tout ce qu'il avait couru aurait dût le fatiguer. Il arriva chez Naruto, il ouvrit et tomba sur Sakura qui frappait à la porte de la chambre complètement paniquée suppliant son père de lui ouvrir. Ayant laissé tomber l'anglais pour le japonais, elle criait et pleurait. Alors la peur de Sasuke était bel et bien fondé, elle se fit encore plus forte au fond de son estomac, effrayé qu'il soit trop tard, il poussa Sakura sans donner aucune explication et défonça la porte. Il tomba sur Naruto le bras en sang, blanc comme un fantôme, le regard dans le vide. Pourtant son blond eut un sourire quand il le vit, comme rassuré, et il ferma les yeux. Sakura hurla, Sasuke n'eut que plus peur encore :_

- _Merde, Naruto tiens bon je t'en supplie._

_Il arracha un bout de drap et banda le bras du blond incapable d'en faire plus. C'est alors que des tas de policiers débarquèrent dans la pièce, accompagnés d'ambulanciers. Aussitôt ceux-ci s'occupèrent de Naruto pendant qu'on arrêtait Sasuke. Le brun se défendit, mais on le tenait fermement. Impossible de se débarrasser de ces virus qui l'éloignaient de Naruto. Dans un dernier essai il se débattit, si fort qu'il réussit à se dégager un bras, il retint ainsi un infirmier et le regarda droit dans les yeux._

- _Sauvez Naruto je vous en supplie, sauvez le… _

_L'autre ne pût qu'acquiescer. Et les policiers récupérèrent le bras et emportèrent avec eux l'Uchiwa, pendant que l'amour de sa vie était emmené en ambulance à l'hôpital, accompagnée par Sakura paniquée. _

Je ne veux pas mourir. C'était la seule pensée que j'avais à cet instant. Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir. S'il vous plaît docteur sauvez moi. Bien sûr il ne m'entendait pas, et moi j'étais bien incapable de lui dire ça, plongé dans le noir avec comme seule envie celle de vivre. Peut-être qu'il était trop tard pour y penser, après tout c'était moi qui avais choisit de mourir. Mais maintenant je voulais vivre, je le voulais vraiment. Mes yeux s'étaient fermés sur une dernière image de Sasuke. Sasuke qui était arrivé pour moi, qui semblait inquiet, qui avait essayé de me sauver. Alors il m'aimait encore, c'était vrai. Et si c'était vrai, je voulais vivre. On dit que les personnes qui se battent pour vivre ont des chances de survivre, je me battrai autant qu'il le faut alors, pour vivre. S'il vous plaît docteur faites que j'ouvre vite les yeux et que je vois encore le visage de mon amour. J'ai 35 ans et je parle comme une midinette de 15 ans, je rêve encore je sais, je suis idéaliste aussi, mais laissez moi vivre moi qui ai essayé de me tuer.

_Sasuke était à nouveau derrière les barreaux. Shikamaru le fixait durement assit en face de lui sur un vieux banc. _

- _Je lui ai sauvé la vie ! Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un mal_

- _C'est la tienne que tu as mise en danger_

- _Je me fiche de la mienne, Naruto doit vivre._

- _Abruti congénital, si tu n'es pas capable de protéger ta vie comment tu comptes protéger celle de Naruto ?_

- _… Je lui ai sauvé la vie…_

- _Tu es borné_

- _Qu'est ce que vous auriez fait à ma place ??_

_Shikamaru soupira. Il s'imagina dans un tribunal entrain d'être jugé pendant que la femme qu'il aimait déprimait seule à la maison, et si à ce moment là la gourmette qu'elle lui avait offerte se brisait, que ferait-il ? _

- _J'aurais sûrement fait un truc aussi stupide que toi. _

- _Alors ne me le reprochez pas._

- _Ici c'est moi l'avocat et toi l'accusé_

- _Si vous savez ce que c'est que d'aimer ne me le reprochez pas._

- _…_

_L'avocat n'avait plus rien à dire. Il ignorait bien maintenant comment sauver Sasuke. Il pourrait bien dire qu'il avait voulu aider Naruto, évidemment. Si ça se trouve il lui avait même sauvé la vie. Mais qui irait l'écouter ? Qui irait les écouter ? _

_La réponse lui vint quand un vieux aux cheveux blancs vint taper aux barreaux…_

Je ne me réveillais pas. Je ne savais plus si j'allais mourir ou si j'allais vivre. Des fois j'entendais des voix me parler, je ne comprenais pas ce que ça disait, mais l'intonation me rappelait des personnes que je connaissais. Sakura, Ino aussi, et même la folle qui me courait après, c'était quoi déjà son nom ? Madame Rives c'était ça, la mère de Lewis. J'ignorais ce qu'elle me voulait et je m'en fichais. La voix que je voulais entendre ne résonnait jamais à mes oreilles, elle. Sasuke ne venait pas me voir. Sûrement parce qu'il était en prison, ça devait être l'explication, pourtant mon cœur meurtrit avait tant besoin de l'entendre. J'avais l'impression que si j'entendais sa voix alors mes yeux s'ouvriraient immédiatement, eux qui me laissaient dans les ténèbres depuis je ne savais combien de temps. J'avais peur de recommencer à douter, de me dire que finalement j'avais rêvé, qu'il ne m'aimait plus, qu'il m'avait vraiment abandonné, peur de ressombrer dans les ténèbres et de me laisser mourir, et finalement de tout perdre. C'est pour ça que j'aurais voulu entendre sa voix, pour garder espoir, pour être bien sûr que tout cela n'était pas une blague stupide, et continuer à me battre pour vivre. Mais comme je ne pouvais l'entendre je me raccrochais aux voix de ma fille et de mon ex-femme. Peut-être même à celle de madame Rives…

_Le juge Jiraya avait beaucoup parlé avec les jurés après l'événement. Ils s'étaient principalement engueulés d'ailleurs. Tout le monde disait l'Uchiwa coupable, quand lui-même ayant étudier son dossier et son histoire le trouvait juste vulnérable. Au fond ce petit lui plaisait. Il était sincère avec ses sentiments. Qui a déjà vu un véritable assassin protéger quelqu'un au prix de sa vie ? S'il n'était qu'une vermine il aurait sauvé sa vie, peu importe celle des autres. A la place de ça, il avait aidé la jeune fille du nom de Sakura, il avait aidé son père également, et alors qu'il était sur le point de gagner son procès le voilà qui risquait tout pour sauver cet homme qui n'avait rien d'autre à lui offrir que son amour. Toute l'histoire il la connaissait puisque Shikamaru venait de lui raconter, et il la trouvait formidable. Cela allait pouvoir l'inspirer pour son roman tiens, une histoire d'amour pareil ça se gardait. Il avait décidé d'aider Sasuke, sa position de juge pourrait certainement lui sauver la vie, même s'il ne pourrait lui empêcher la prison. L'ex-femme du monsieur avait été appelé en urgence, et voilà les trois personnages décider de ce qu'ils allaient faire pour sauver Sasuke. Ce dernier était assis devant eux et se taisait. La seule chose qui le préoccupait à cet instant était de savoir comment allait Naruto. Alors que des gens décidaient de sa future vie, il avait le cerveau encombré par le blond et au final il coupa court aux discussions :_

- _S'il vous plaît, j'aurais une requête._

_Jiraya le trouva encore plus magnifique, ce garçon qui était sur le point de tout perdre avait encore le culot de demander quelque chose. _

- _Je voudrais voir Naruto._

_Et cette chose n'était autre que l'homme qu'il aimait. Le juge eut un sourire franc :_

- _Je viens d'avoir une idée, on va jouer tout ça sur un pari._

_Sasuke était dans la chambre de Naruto et le regardait en silence. Shikamaru, Ino et Jiraya patientaient devant la porte, accompagnés de deux policiers qui menaient la garde. L'avocat et l'ex-femme avaient trouvés l'idée du juge complètement stupide, et avait voulu y mettre un terme. Mais Sasuke avait accepté. Peu importe les risques il voulait voir Naruto. Le pari consistait en fait à une seule chose : s'il réussissait à réveiller l'homme qu'il aimait - cet homme qui était plongé dans le coma depuis sa tentative de suicide - alors Jiraya l'aiderait à réduire sa peine. Autrement il était un homme mort. Sasuke étant d'accord, on avait tout mis en œuvre pour le laisser voir Naruto. De toute manière tout le monde était persuadé que jamais il ne réussirait à le réveiller, allons c'était complètement stupide, on ne réveille pas quelqu'un du coma juste en lui parlant. Seul Jiraya y croyait. Pour Shikamaru et Ino s'étaient juste un pari risqué et stupide, qui ne fonctionnerait jamais. Ils avaient bien tentés de dissuader Sasuke, mais l'Uchiwa avait déjà pris sa décision. Ino rageait :_

- _C'est stupide, comment à 35 ans peut-on encore croire à ce genre de chose ?_

- _J'ai 59 ans et j'y crois encore, annonça Jiraya plutôt fier de lui._

- _Vous n'êtes qu'un vieil âne ! Trancha Ino._

- _Alors nous verrons qui du vieil âne ou de la vilaine bique aura raison._

_Il sembla à cet instant à Shikamaru que des éclairs sortaient des yeux de la blonde et du juge. Il soupira exaspéré, après tout tant pis pour Sasuke, c'était sa décision, on ne pouvait pas la changer._

Toujours plongé dans ce noir sans fin je désespérais de jamais en sortir. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qui se tramait autour de moi, et heureusement que je l'ignorais parce que j'aurais tranché le cou du juge pour avoir fait prendre un risque pareil à l'homme que j'aimais. Je me demandais si je voulais vraiment vivre assez fort puisque apparemment je restais comme mort incapable de bouger, incapable de rien faire, juste à entendre des voix au dessus de moi dont je ne distinguais que le son sans comprendre les mots. J'avais envie de soupirer mais même ça je ne le pouvais pas. Après tout je n'avais pas le droit de me plaindre, si je n'avais pas fait la connerie de me couper les veines aujourd'hui je serais encore en pleine forme et si ça se trouve je pourrais revoir Sasuke. Je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas rencontré plus tôt, plus jeune, l'avoir aimé quand j'étais gosse à la place d'Ino. Non c'était égoïste, si je n'avais pas rencontré la blonde je n'aurais jamais eut la petite Sakura. Et il n'était pas encore trop tard pour vivre mon amour à fond avec Sasuke, après tout il me restait sûrement une cinquantaine d'année à vivre… Enfin si un jour je me réveillais bien sûr. J'en étais là dans mes divagations quand le son qui parvint à mes oreilles fit battre mon cœur plus fort. C'était la première fois que je sentais vraiment mon cœur battre depuis que j'étais dans cette sorte de sommeil. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour pouvoir réussir à faire réagir ce qui restait de vivant en moi, lui et sa voix. Cette voix grave, remplis de tendresse, si douce à mes oreilles. Je m'en voulais de ne pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il disait. J'essayai de chopper les mots, mais impossible il ne restait que des sons. Si seulement je pouvais me réveiller pour savoir ce qu'il me racontait. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici, de ce noir dans lequel j'étais plongé, je voulais savoir ce que Sasuke avait à me dire. Je me battais tout seul dans les ténèbres, essayant de bouger, forçant mon corps, voulant plus que tout ouvrir les yeux. A force d'essais, les sons commencèrent à devenir plus clair, comme si je revenais à la surface. Je me raccrochais au battement de mon cœur et à la voix de Sasuke. C'était ma réalité et c'était vers là que je devais aller.

- Ru… To… T'ai…

Ce fut des syllabes que j'entendis. Juste ça. Puis le silence. Non non, Sasuke parle s'il te plaît, parle encore, ne m'abandonne pas seul dans ce noir alors que j'étais si proche du but. Dans un dernier effort j'essais de lui crier de rester, mais bien sûr pas un son ne sort de ma bouche qui est demeurée fermée. Je m'en voulais, je m'en voulais de ne pas réussir à le retenir encore une fois. D'être si stupide, si incapable, si nul. C'est alors que je compris la véritable raison de ce nouveau silence en sentant quelque chose sur mes lèvres. Depuis que j'étais dans le coma, je n'avais plus rien sentis, juste entendu. Allez encore un petit effort, je savais que j'y étais presque, le réveil n'était pas loin, Sasuke n'était plus loin. Dans un dernier essai je voulu ouvrir mes yeux, et se furent mes doigts qui bougèrent. Pas beaucoup, pas assez, mais je l'avais sentis, mes doigts avaient bougés. Encore une fois, j'y étais presque. Il fallait que je dise à Sasuke combien je l'aimais…

_Il regardait Naruto en silence, puis au bout de quelques temps il avait commencé à lui parler._

- _Je suis désolé… Je t'ai tellement fait souffrir. Rentrer dans ta vie était une si mauvaise idée, et pourtant j'en suis si heureux. D'avoir pût partagé tous ces moments avec toi. D'avoir pût t'aimer et être aimé en retour. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais Naruto, excuse moi si c'est égoïste. Sauf que cette fois-ci je t'empêcherais de faire une chose aussi stupide, je nous ferais disparaître dans la nature tous les deux, je t'embarquerais loin avec moi… Pardon pour tout ce que je n'ai pas sût faire, pardon pour tout le mal que je t'ai fais. Je t'aime Naruto._

_Et il resta de nouveau silencieux. Finalement il s'approcha du lit, ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celles tant aimées. Sasuke se fichait d'être condamné à mort ou pas, s'il avait accepté le pari c'était parce qu'il voulait pouvoir parler à Naruto, pouvoir lui dire encore une fois qu'il l'aimait, pouvoir encore une fois l'embrassé, et essayé de le réveiller pour de vrai. Pas pour se sauver lui-même, mais pour être sûr que Naruto était sauvé. Il n'aperçu pas les doigts qui avaient bougés, et quand il se releva le blond semblait toujours inconscient. Il soupira. Ca n'avait pas marché au final. _

- _Désolé Naruto…_

_Il se retourna, prêt à accepter la défaite. Il appuya sur la poignée de la porte s'apprêtant à partir. Cependant quelque chose le retint. Il avait entendu comme un soupir, un souffle. Il se tourna vers Naruto et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Deux océans le regardaient fixement. Alors il avait réussit ? Il avait réussit à réveiller son blond ? Il eut envie de crier de joie, rassuré que Naruto soit bel et bien vivant, mais il resta silencieux, son regard plongé dans celui de l'homme qu'il aimait._

- _Sa…Suke…_

A suivre…

L'autatrice : et voilà déjà l'avant-dernier chapitre où rien ne se passe encore ! Ah Naruto Naruto ! Quelle connerie encore tu nous as fait là ? Bon prochain chapitre, c'est la finale, alors happy end ou death fic ?


	18. Le livre

**Titre :** Le petit frère

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Même si je fais n'importe quoi avec eux, ils continuent d'appartenir à kishi (

**Résumé :** Vivre sans la personne qu'on aime, tout un apprentissage.

**Couple :** ben… J'espère qu'au 18ème chapitre vous avez compris de qui je parlais…

**Note :** désolé pour les fautes et tout le reste.

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Glougloutine :** ben étouffe-moi sous les kleenex, c'est kleenex qui gagne des sous qui est content ! Ouais j'adore le faire souffrir mon fils, faut croire que je suis cruelle et sadique à souhait, au point d'aimer torturer mes gosses ! Nan je lis pas les scans sinon !

**Joé :** pourquoi tout le monde me supplie de ne pas faire de death fic ? AHAHAHA, les gens aiment tant les happy-end !

**Stina :** une death fic le ferait très bien !!

**Yumi :** voilà le dernier chapitre !! Alors frustration ou non ? En tout cas merci de m'avoir suivit jusqu'ici !

**shadowkan shai :** ouais Naruto il a pété son cable tout seul, ça arrive des fois comme ça, on s'y attend pas pi paf on tourne la tête et il en profite pour faire des conneries, intenable ce Naruto ! Ouais on a des pressentiments comme ça, comme un sixième sens, sans rire les pressentiments c'est moche surtout quand c'est sur des trucs mauvais comme là, pauvre Sasuke, heureusement que ça lui a permis de sauver Naruto. Rahlala mes death end sont siii insupportables que ça ? En tout cas moi je dis vyve Sasuke, parce que je l'aime ce chieur. Merci, je ferai de mon mieux pour mes autres fics. J'essaierai.

**Sorashi :** la pitié ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Une nouvelle invention ? (Astérix chez les vikings !) ! Dans tous les cas désolé si je te fais acheté des mouchoirs, je devrais en distribuer gratuitement au début de mes fics je sais, un jour peut-être ?

**Cc :** et beeen… Death fic ? Happy fic ? AHAHAHA, qui sait !

* * *

Regarder sa photo tous les matins en se levant était devenu un rituel. J'aimais la détailler, regarder ce visage si beau qui fait frémir mon cœur encore maintenant, même s'il ne reste plus de lui que des photos. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombant sans cesse sur les yeux, sa frimousse boudeuse qu'il a gardé malgré l'âge, ses grands yeux noirs qui me collait au par terre quand je le regardais. Revoir son visage me rappelle chaque fois son sale caractère, sa jalousie maladive, les rares fois où il s'autorisait un sourire, et les plus rares fois encore où j'ai entendu l'éclat de son rire. Puis la gentillesse qu'il cachait derrière une carapace de froideur et d'arrogance, sa fausse fierté qui disparaissait en ma présence, sa façon d'être maladroit avec les mots et sûr de lui avec les gestes. Son regard goguenard, ses airs sarcastiques et moqueurs, même ses défauts ne jouaient qu'à le rendre encore plus beau. Je retombais amoureux de lui tous les jours. Et même si maintenant il n'était plus en vie, il resterait dans mon cœur jusqu'au dernier jour. Parce qu'il était ce que j'avais eu de plus important, la rencontre qui avait changé toute ma vie, et qu'il était impossible pour moi de l'oublier, moi qui l'aimait tant. Aujourd'hui qu'il était si loin je souffrais d'une maladie qu'on appelait le manque, et peu importe ce que diraient les gens autour de moi cette maladie ne guérirait qu'avec ma mort. Je l'aimais tant, personne ne sera capable de le remplacer, personne ne sera capable de refaire battre mon cœur un jour comme il savait si bien le faire…

- Sa… Su… Ke

C'était difficile de parler. Plus difficile encore de bouger. Mais je voulais qu'il reste, je voulais lui crier de rester. Il avait dût comprendre puisqu'il se rapprocha de moi.

- Naruto…

Je lui fis un petit sourire. Il baissa les yeux.

- Naruto, je suis désolé

#

Et moi dont. Mais c'était trop dur de parler, j'étais incapable de lui dire. Il parla à ma place, il me raconta toute l'histoire, et pourquoi on m'avait écarté. Il ne cessait de s'excuser, alors que j'étais tellement rassuré que tout ceci n'ait été qu'un manigance pour m'éloigner, alors que j'étais tellement content que ça ne soit que des mensonges. Parce que ça signifiait qu'il m'aimait encore, et pour de vrai. Il m'expliqua aussi son pari, j'aurais eu envie de le gifler mais finalement j'étais réveillé. Heureusement, sinon tout aurait été perdu. Quelques minutes plus tard trois personnes entrèrent dans la chambre. Mon ex-femme et deux autres hommes. Ino fit les yeux ronds en me voyant réveiller, le plus jeune des deux hommes soupira. Le plus vieux sauta de joie. Puis finalement ils se présentèrent comme étant Shikamaru l'avocat de Sasuke, et Jiraya le juge qui avait proposé le pari. Je voulais l'étrangler aussi celui là qui avait fait prendre un risque si grand à mon amour, mais je devais le laisser en vie pour qu'il aide Sasuke à s'en sortir.

#

_Sasuke trop heureux de voir Naruto enfin réveillé avait complètement oublié qu'il avait joué sa vie dans ce pari stupide. Seulement grâce à cela Jiraya avait l'avantage, il allait pouvoir le défendre du mieux qu'il pouvait, après tout ça n'était pas rien de sauver la vie d'un homme, peu importe combien on en a tué jusque là. Et Sasuke n'avait pas tué tant que ça. Le juge reprit donc l'affaire, aidé de l'avocat. Ils défendirent le brun avec toutes leurs forces, invoquant la légitime défense pour le meurtre d'Itachi. Rien ne prouvant qu'il en ait commis d'autre. C'était Peyer qui boudait dans son coin, peu satisfait de ce qui était entrain de se tramer. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il empêche cet homme de remporter la partie peu importe les moyens. Et pour cela il fallait que le juge perde toute crédibilité… Mais comment s'y prendre ? Il fouilla dans le passé de Jiraya, essayant de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il commençait à abandonner quand au détour d'un vieux journal il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Une fausse accusation de viol sur le juge. Il avait été démontré que la femme avait tout inventé, mais pendant quelques temps la carrière de Jiraya eut un grand vide et il sombra dans l'alcool, avant de se reprendre totalement un an plus tard et de redémarrer du plus bas pour remonter chaque échelon un par un. Il suffisait de ressortir cette affaire au grand jour, ça ne durerait pas longtemps, mais ça serait suffisant pour faire perdre Sasuke. Il vendit son information aux journaux. Le lendemain quand l'article parût, un scandale explosa durant plus d'une semaine. Comment un ancien juge alcoolique et accusé de viol – même si cela était faux – pouvait-il juger un criminel ? De plus les journalistes – sale vautour fouineur - bien trop heureux de vendre si bien leurs journaux exagérèrent l'affaire, le viol se transforma en tentative de meurtre. Un gars qui avait faillit devenir un assassin devait n'être que le complice de celui qu'il jugeait. On finit par l'évincer du procès pour faire taire l'émeute, mettant à sa place un juge à l'air rabougris qui n'aimait pas son travail qu'il trouvait ennuyeux. La semaine d'après Sasuke fût jugé coupable et condamné à mort._

_#_

L'homme que j'aimais une fois mort, je ne savais plus comment vivre. J'ai complètement sombré. Dans l'alcool d'abord. Puis la drogue. Je voulais me tuer, je n'attendais plus que ça, et un jour enfin je fis une overdose. Je pensais en mourir et j'en étais bien content. J'avais une idée stupide qui me faisait croire que la mort n'était pas une fin en soit et que je le rejoindrais bien quelque part. Mais ce jour là ne fût pas mon dernier jour, une jeune femme me sauva la vie. Une jeune femme que je connaissais parfaitement, puisqu'elle était ma fille. Cette fille que j'avais mise au monde des années plus tôt et à qui je pensais faire honte, c'est elle qui m'a sauvé. Elle m'avoua avoir toujours gardé un œil sur moi de loin, et que par chance ce jour là elle était passé voir comment j'allais, me trouvant en pleine overdose sur le pavé froid. Je lui avouai que j'aurais préféré crever, elle me gifla de toutes ses forces. Jeune idéaliste elle me dit que si vraiment j'avais aimé cet homme alors je continuerais de vivre, lui qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour moi. Elle avait raison, ses paroles m'atteignirent en plein cœur, et j'acceptai d'aller en centre de désintoxication. J'y passai des jours exécrables, les crises de manques étaient atroces et je jurai ne plus jamais toucher à la drogue.

#

- Qu'est ce que tu lis ?

- Le dernier livre de Jiraya.

- Celui qui parle de nous ?

- Celui qui parle de moi !

- Pourquoi de toi ?

- Il t'a tué dedans

- QUOI ??

Sasuke me prit le livre des mains et commença à lire la page où j'en étais à voix haute.

- Aujourd'hui qu'il était si loin je souffrais d'une maladie qu'on appelait le manque, et peu importe ce que diraient les gens autour de moi cette maladie ne guérirait qu'avec ma mort. Je l'aimais tant, personne ne sera capable de le remplacer, personne ne sera capable de refaire battre mon cœur un jour comme il savait si bien le faire… L'homme que j'aimais une fois mort, je ne savais plus comment vivre. J'ai complètement… C'est quoi ce délire ??

- Va savoir, selon lui c'est l'histoire d'amour parfaite.

- Comment pourrait-elle être parfaite si je suis mort ??

J'observai mon brun, debout à côté de moi, l'air indigné, regardant le livre comme un déchet vraiment dégoûtant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire amusé par cette situation. Puis finalement je me levai prit le livre et le jetai dans la poubelle à côté.

- Tu as raison, rien ne pourrait être parfait si tu étais mort…

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ce livre n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge, je n'aurais pas pu survivre si un jour on m'avait privé de cette bouche que j'aimais tant…

#

Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé alors. Quand Sasuke a été condamné, Ino a décidé d'agir. Pour de vrai. Et là où ça ferait bien mal. Là ou tout le monde se tairait et obéirait. Elle le fit pour moi je crois, pour s'excuser de tout. Ce n'était pas grave, il y avait longtemps que je lui avais tout pardonné. Et aujourd'hui je ne peux que la remercié de ce qu'elle a fait. C'est-à-dire : faire venir Chooji, son nouveau mari, ici à Brooklyn, si elle ne l'avait pas fait avant c'est sûrement parce qu'elle détestait utiliser celui qu'elle aimait, mais ici ça avait été pour une bonne cause. Chooji Akimichi, qui en fait n'était autre qu'un homme d'affaire si haut placé dans la société américaine et japonaise, qu'il suffisait parfois un mot de lui pour détruire votre vie entière. Son entreprise n'était qu'une entreprise de chips, mais elle avait cette particularité qu'elle produisait des chips délicieuses dont tous raffolaient. Placée partout dans le monde, c'est en Amérique et au Japon principalement que Chooji faisait les plus gros profits. Evidemment il n'était pas du tout le genre d'homme à profité de sa place, on le connaissait comme étant un rondouillard plutôt gentil et assez sensible. Seulement tout homme à ses défauts, le sien était d'aimer follement sa femme et de vouloir combler tous ces désirs. Et justement le désir d'Ino à cet instant était de sauver un homme du nom d'Uchiwa Sasuke. Il s'attaqua directement au juge qui l'avait condamné.

- Vous savez monsieur, il serait triste pour votre famille d'apprendre que leur prochaine demeure sera un carton dans un quartier pauvre…

Quelques jours plus tard l'affaire Uchiwa était ouverte pour la troisième fois. Cette fois-ci Sasuke fût jugé innocent. On le déclara comme victime, tuer son frère n'avait été que de la légitime défense. Il fût libéré. Peyer rageait, Chooji lui tomba dessus. On croisa plus tard le flic à faire la circulation.

Après toute cette affaire, Chooji, Ino et Sakura rentrèrent chez eux, au Japon. Ma fille me promis de venir me rendre visite le plus souvent possible. Madame Rives vint me présenter ses excuses, elle se sentait coupable de tout ce qui était arrivé. Elle ajouta qu'elle retrouvait un autre mari, puis fusillant des yeux Sasuke elle lui demanda de prendre soin de « son beau gosse » comme elle m'appelait. Les journalistes parlèrent pendant quelques semaines encore de toute cette affaire, puis bientôt se lassèrent et passèrent à autre chose. Nous laissant enfin un peu de calme. On apprit plus tard que Jiraya avait prit sa retraite pour totalement se consacrer à sa carrière d'écrivain, qu'il avait une magnifique histoire d'amour en tête et qu'il voulait pouvoir l'écrire sans qu'on le dérange. Quand enfin il eut écrit ce qu'il appelait « le livre ultime, l'histoire d'amour parfaite », j'avais voulu l'acheter juste pour voir. Ce livre qui dorénavant trônait dans la poubelle, peut-être seul spectateur de notre amour à Sasuke et moi.

- Naruto n'achète plus de livre aussi débile s'il te plaît

- Comme tu veux chef !

Il me poussa doucement sur le canapé eut un petit sourire et ajouta :

- Je vais te montrer moi ce que c'est que l'amour parfait…

Fin !

L'autatrice : c'était tellement facile de terminer ça, merci Chooji ! Bref, je préfère lire des Lupins qu'écrire des histoires d'enquête véritable, trop compliqué pour moi. Mais fallait bien que je case mon histoire d'amour, tout en sachant très bien que ce bidule contient trop de défauts et est par moment ridiculement un grand n'importe quoi, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu et que vous avez un tant soit peu apprécié cette… happy end ?

Merci d'avoir lu ce torchon jusqu'à sa fin.


End file.
